Naruto of the Akatsuki
by Akane Ryuuzouji
Summary: Naruto leaves the leaf with Konan to join the Akatsuki but he also ends up falling in love with the blue haired beauty in the process. There will be Naruto X Konan lemons.
1. The recruitment

AN: lI don't own Naruto, Konan does... or at least she does in this story.

This starts during the night, right after the Mizuki event. Naruto is 13 and Konan is 19.

Hope you enjoy!

"Person thinking'

"Person talking"

'Demon thinking'

"Demon talking"

A woman could be barely seen with a red cloud design on her jet black cloak that blended in with the night sky. She stood on top of a roof top looking down upon a small ruined apartment with nearly every single window being broken or cracked, graffiti could also be seen inside and outside of the small building that seems like it is about to crumble from under its self.

But what she mainly has her amber-colored eyes on is a small boy with sun-kissed blonde hair and an orange and blue jumpsuit along with three whisker marks on each cheek, dancing around with joy.

'I need to push deep inside his emotions if I am to complete this mission, but if that don't work I will just have to capture him the old fashion way.' The woman with beautiful short blue hair the seemed to cling to her face along with a small paper flower tucked into her hair.

FLASHBACK

"Konan, I need you to capture the nine tails Jinchuuriki. You are the best choice for this because you know how to break into other people's emotions. I need you to bring the Jinchuuriki here alive and we will be one step closer to peace with the nine tails on our side." A man with red hair said from the shadows.

"Does this person have a name?" The blue haired woman now known as Konan asked.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki he is only about thirteen years old, your target will be very hard to miss." The man said.

FLASHBACK END

Konan shook her head to push the short flashback to the side so she could focus on what is at hand.

As she focused back on the blonde she noticed him jumping up and down on the bed cheering.

"After all this time I'm finally a Genin!" Konan could hear the boy saying.

Suddenly he landed flat on the old bed lying face down. 'Now is my chance.' Konan thought as she disappeared and reappeared behind the boy with a ready paper kunai hidden away in her right sleeve.

The boy suddenly jumped back to his feet on the small bed and turned around to jump back off of the said bed only to have his lips connect with hers.

Konan and the boy are both shocked by the sudden contact. She was about put a kunai to his neck until the look in his eyes told her this is his first kiss with a real woman even if she is older than him he is enjoying the contact.

The boy could see her amber eyes along with most of her face. 'This woman is beyond beautiful.' He thought as he slightly sucked on her lower lip enjoying the flavor her mouth and lips gave him.

After a couple of seconds of the connection the boy finally backed away still standing. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Konan said hiding her disappointment because he broke the contact when she was beginning to enjoy the kiss and what he was doing to her lower lip. 'His lips are so soft I just wanna- no I shouldn't think like this he is only thirteen.' She thought try to keep her eyes on the ball.

"Y-yes that's me, what is yours and what do you need from me?" Naruto asked as he quickly licked his lips enjoying the flavor of her lips that she left on his own.

Konan couldn't help but become a little aroused by his small action. 'From the info I gathered, nearly everyone in the village hates him because of the nine tails, he also wants nothing more than too be seen by everyone so he strives to become Hokage, his favorite food is ramen. But the last two things I have just learned is he loves a women's touch and seems to be falling in love with me, if I play my cards right taking him with me back to Ami will be very easy.' She thought to herself. "My name is Konan, I am here to capture you." She said and soon realized what she just finished saying. 'Shit I fucked it up.' She thought as she noticed Naruto taking a defensive stance.

"I'm not going to be captured without a fight." Naruto said as he was about to charge at her from his bed.

Konan couldn't help but notice his horrible defensive stance. 'It is beyond obvious that he is self-trained... poor kid.' She thought and decided to use his bad stance to her advantage. Within a flash she pinned him to the bed with her on top of him.

"W- what are you d- d- doing, K- Konan-chan?!" Naruto asked with a blush because of the sudden position and her face is only an inches away from his own.

"I'm merely here to ask you to come back to Ami with me." Konan reworded what she first said but with a seductive voice. 'Konan-chan heh, I like the way that sounds coming from him.' She thought.

Naruto felt himself harden with arousal and tried his best to hide his growing erection. "Why would I want to go with you. I love it here, everyone is so nice to me too and I have a lot of friends." He said with sorrow in his eyes knowing that he was lying.

"You know damn well that is a lie." Konan said and Naruto looked away from and facing to his right, to help hide his sadness.

Konan grabbed the sides of his head forcing him to look her in the eyes. "But that is why I am here, to save you from this place. In Ami you're going to be seen as hero not as a demon." She said giving Naruto the time so he could let her words sink in.

Naruto laid there contemplating this offer for a couple of minutes and was pushing more to her side. His eyes slowly reverted to her lips.

Konan noticed where his eyes landed. 'I take it that he enjoys kissing me...' She thought with a smile, 'I'm not any better.' She thought and pressed her lips to his still holding the sides of his head with her hands.

She noticed he made a small moan into the kiss as he slowly closed his eyes. She mentally grinned as she realized he is easy to pleasure. Enjoying the sound of his moans she decided to step it up a notch and slid her tongue passed his lips into his mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened only to close again as he couldn't help but enjoy the sensation. Konan soon parted leaving a strand of saliva that's connected to each other's tongues. Gravity soon took its toll causing the strand to finally snap and fall into his mouth.

Konan used her left hand to close his mouth; he quickly managed to get what she is wanting him to do and swallowed down the saliva. "If you come to Ame with me and you'll be trained to your heart's content, you'll be able to stand against all the Kages." Konan said knowing that he wants to become stronger and that absolutely loves training.

'The Kage are the strongest of all the shinobi, if could actually stand against them then I mean that i would be really strong.' Naruto thought to himself.

"I'll give you until tomorrow to give me your answer." Konan said and disappeared in a swirl of papers.

Naruto soon fell asleep in deep thought. 'What should I do? I really want to become stronger but I don't want to leave the little bit of friends that I have behind.' He thought as he fell asleep.

The next day.

Naruto could be seen tied to a large wooden pole flailing around as he tried to get loose as three members of his team began walking away. "Hey, guys don't leave me here! Can you guys untie me?!" Naruto begged but the group ignored him and continued to walk away.

"Sakura-chan, oh Sakura-chan! Can you please untie me Sakura-chan?!" Naruto continued until Sakura finally look away from Sasuke and turned around to face him.

"SHUT IT BAKA!" Sakura yelled and turned back to Sasuke only to see a small cloud of smoke in his place. Sakura's face turned red with anger and slowly walked towards Naruto.

With Konan.

Konan is now following one of the bigger chakra sources towards the outskirts of the village. She soon reached a training field and quickly hid inside of a bush to remain undetected.

She looked around and noticed Naruto tied to a pole as he shouted and flailed asking to be untied only to have a pink haired girl walk towards him.

"Oh thank you Sakura-chan. Just untie it from the back and-" Naruto got interrupted as he felt her kicking him between his legs.

"Don't you ever put chan in my name ever again! No girl will ever let you use that in her name!" Sakura shouted as she kicked him again. "Thanks to you I lost my chance again with Sasuke-kun!" She shouted as she landed a hard punch to his gut. "I wish you had never been born you monster. The next time I see your face I will kill you myself. You might as well leave the village, it's not like anyone will notice you are gone!" Sakura finished and rushed off to find Sasuke.

Naruto tried his best not to cry which Konan could notice as she hid in a bush off to his left. The words that Sakura said slowly sank in.

Konan got ready to approach Naruto but a group of chunin entered the field to Naruto's right.

Konan stayed her ground as the group continued until they all ended up in front of the boy and began to pour a strange liquid all over his body.

'Stupid leaf shinobi thinking they can rid of a demon within a jinchuuriki with holly water.' Konan thought but realized that it isn't what she thinks it to be as one of the chunin lit a match. Konan dashed over to intervene but she made it too late as the match touched the gas covered Naruto causing him to burst into flames.

"Burn in the fires of hell from which you came from DEMON!" A chunin said only to be knock out by a swift attack to the back of the neck. The rest of the chunin soon fell unconscious before they could realize what is happening and the last one she grabbed by the wrist, using her chakra she launched him as far as she could... he soon disappeared from sight as flew through the air away from the village. She then quickly put out the flames as his screaming rang in her ears and cut the ropes causing the said ropes to fall to his feet.

Konan quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto and he fell down shivering in pain and then used her chakra to help heal the near third degree burns.

"If I go to Ame with you, will I be treated like trash there too?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not!" Konan said as she pulled his body closer to her own.

"Then I'll go." Naruto finished as the burns completely faded away.

"Alright, then let's get to Ame." Konan said as the two dashed off towards Naruto's apartment to get the thing he would want to take with him.

At the apartment

Naruto grabbed another one his jumpsuits and quickly put it on while Konan is being distracted by a picture of team 7. Naruto quickly put the burnt jumpsuit into his bag and the two left out the bedroom window heading towards Ame.

Six hours later with Kakashi

"So how did this batch of trainees turn out, did they meet your standards or did this group fail too." Guy asked with a big smile.

"They past but it turns out that a hyperactive ball of energy ended up in my team." Kakashi said sitting in front of a square table with guy across from him, Kurenai to his left and Asuma to his right.

"You must be talking about Naruto Uzumaki, so he is one of your new students." Kurenai commented.

"Yea he is... Wait, speaking of Naruto I kinda left him tied to a training post back at the training field." Kakashi said and got up.

"That is a great first impression, leaving one of your students tied to a training post." Kurenai commented with a smirk.

"Yea you can rub it in when I get back." Kakashi said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

At the training field

Kakashi stood in shock as he looked at the burnt post but no sign of Naruto, he tried to resist vomiting from the stench of burnt human flesh and hair. He looked to his right to see about seven chunin fleeing the scene. 'They must be responsible for this.' Kakashi thought as he dashed in front of the group slightly blinded by rage.

"Where is Naruto!?" Kakashi yelled getting ready to activate his lightning blade.

"No clue, but Ryuu isn't anywhere to be found. He must have carried the demons lifeless body where it will never be found." Said one of the chunin with a grin as the others high fives eachother with what they think to be their success.

"Naruto is no demon!" Kakashi yelled as he active his lightning blade and charged at the group completely blinded by rage, but Asuma appeared next to him grabbing his wrist causing the lightning blade to deactivate.

"Killing them wouldn't make you any better, Kakashi." Asuma said as the other jounin from earlier appeared knocking the chunin unconscious.

"How did-"

"It was obvious that something was wrong when your chakra started going out of control, so we came to see what is going on." Kurenai said asking Kakashi's question before he even finished asking.

Kakashi dropped his head for letting his rage get the better of him. "There is no sign of Naruto's or the nine tails chakra... The best we can do is carry these shinobi to Hokage-sama and report that Naruto has been killed and his body is missing." Guy said and they all headed off to the village carrying the chunin.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Konan in the rain country.

Konan is currently in her angel form gliding through the air with Naruto riding on her back. Naruto is busy looking at Konan's paper wings which didn't go unnoticed by her. "As soon as we get a little closer to Amegakure I'm going to need some rest for using this for so long. We will be stopping at a cave just ahead of us." Known said feeling her chakra running low.

"You can do what you want, I'm just happy that we got out of fire country without any big problems." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

Later with Kakashi and the other jounin.

"I'm sure that Hokage-sama's search team will find something we just have to go by what we were told for the mean time." Kurenai said trying to support Kakashi.

"Alright I'm just going to sleep this off." Kakashi said sadly and closed his apartment door. Heading to his bedroom he then flopped himself on his bed and slowly fell asleep still in his uniform.

'I'm sorry Minato-sensei.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Back to Naruto and Konan in the cave.

The two are currently sitting next to each other in front of a small hand-made fire that is placed in the middle of the cave, rain could also be heard outside of the cave. The two are on the right side of the cave if you were looking into it with Konan on Naruto's left leaving him closer the opening and konan closer to the end of the cave. Naruto is too busy thinking about what Sakura said to him. 'She made it sound like no one will ever like me at all.' Naruto thought with sadness as he looked at the small fire.

Konan on the other hand is busy thinking about the kiss they 'accidentally' shared. 'I wonder if that was his first kiss?' Konan thought, using the corner of her eyes she looked to her left at the sun-kissed blonde only to see a sad look on his face. 'He must be thinking about what happened to him.'

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" Konan asked moving so that she is right in front of him.

"Sure, why not." Naruto said back.

"Do you remember that kiss we had last night?" Konan asked.

Naruto's eyes widened as her remembered when she slid her tongue into his mouth. "Y- Yes I r- remember, w- w- what about it-?!" Naruto asked unsure of where she is going with the question.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Konan asked slowly moving her face closer to his.

"..." Naruto decided that it was better not to answer.

"I knew it." Konan said as she pushed Naruto's body so that his back laid against the stone ground. "Do me a favor and call me Konan-chan for now on." Konan said with a small smile.

'What is she saying?' Naruto asked and suddenly Konan pressed her lips against his own using both of her hands to grab the sides of his head to stop him from pulling away. "Mmmpphh." Naruto moaned out into the kiss.

Konan couldn't help but step it up a notch again by sliding her tongue into his mouth and felt her lower region soaking with arousal by the sound of his moans but she mentally smiled as she felt Naruto wrapped his arms around his upper body.

She then used her right hand to unzip his jacket. He could hear his jackets zipper but it quickly left his mind... Until she slid her right hand up under his shirt causing him to moan as she gently slide around his body.

Konan pulled away from the kiss and left her head hovering over his. "You like that don't you." She said as she began to remove his jacket completely and tossed it off to her left towards Konan's single sleeping bag that is further in the cave laying at the very back of the slightly lit cave. She soon did the same with his black undershirt revealing his upper body. 'Not a single sign of baby fat. But he is almost as skinny as Nagato.' Konan thought as she crawled till her head is above his lower stomach.

Konan placed her tongue just below his navel and slid her tongue all the way up to his neck earning a loud moan along with a shiver from Naruto. "If you like then you will like everything that comes up next." Konan said with a small grin.

"W- what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You'll see soon enough." Konan said with grin as she removed her cloak and tossed it next to Naruto's jacket revealing that she is wearing a navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her naval being surrounded by four more piercings. She is also wearing a pair of blue pants.

"Your b- b- b- beautiful." Naruto stuttered out with a blush a he soon realized what he said. 'I need to start thinking before I talk.' Naruto thought to himself.

All Konan did in reply is plant a kiss on his forehead and moved down to his waist. She reached to Naruto's trousers and boxers and pulled them both off with one swift tug earning a gasp from Naruto while also causing his rod to spring up in full glory.

"Konan-chan, s- s- s- stop it!" Naruto said as he tried to cover up.

'He's at least 6 inches!' Konan thought to herself and she quickly wrapped her right hand around his shaft completely ignoring Naruto's words. 'He's thick too.' Konan thought.

Naruto tried his best to hold in the small moan as she wrapped her hand around his most shaft but he lost it when she began to pump her hand up and down at a fast pace. Naruto's moans echoed throughout the small cave.

Konan soon snapped out her trance as she heard Naruto's moans and put on a grin. "Do you like that Naruto-kun?" She asked as she began to seed up and also started playing with his testicles with her left hand.

"I love it, Konan-chan." Naruto said through his moans.

"That's just what I like to hear." Konan said just before she dragged her tongue over his sack causing it to twitch and also earned a loud moan from him.

Konan's grin widened as she got another idea. She quickly took his full length into her mouth causing the head of his cock to press against the back of her throat.

"K- K- KONAN-CHAN!" Naruto moan/yelled out.

Konan began to rise her head back up until only the head was left in her mouth and she slowly lowered her head back down as far as she possibly could earning another loud moan from the blonde jinchuuriki. She began to repeat the process but continuously speeding up overtime.

"I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA-" Naruto didn't even have to finish as Konan knew what is about to happen so she braced herself by going back raising her back up until only his head remained in her mouth at the last second before he began firing his loads into her mouth.

After he finished swallowed the entire mouthful of his cum savoring the taste it left behind in her mouth, but Naruto on the other hand laid there heaving for air from the new experience.

"T- That was awesome." Naruto heaved out.

"Well don't think we are stopping there." Konan said as she removed her blue robe and pants revealing black panties and a bra which she quickly removed and onto the pile with the rest of their clothes.

"W- what are you doing, K- Konan-chan?" Naruto stuttered out as Konan position her entrance above his shaft.

"Getting to the main course." Konan said as she slowly lowered herself down causing the head of his shaft to push through her outer lips.

"But I don't think I'm ready for this yet." Naruto said as he looked away from her turning his head towards the cave entrance.

Konan quickly stopped her decent as she was only quarter of the way down. She looked down at Naruto placing her right hand on his left cheek forcing him to look at her and leaned down closer to him but her height and size caused her breast to end up closer to his face rather than her own face. "Tell why you think you're not ready? We have gotten this far already, haven't we?" Konan asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"I have never even done this sort of thing before and I don't have the first clue of what I'm supposed to do. I just-" Naruto got interrupted as Konan used her left hand to cover his mouth.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, if it's that your worried about than I'll go slow until you catch on. Just warp your arms around me and relax." Konan said with a small smile.

Naruto began to feel her descending again so wrapped his arms around her body to the best he could and pulled her as close as possible and buried his face between her breasts as he let out another moan as he felt that she was all the way down. "You're so tight... So wet... it feels so good." Naruto moaned out as he felt her slowly ridding up and down on his shaft over and over again causing moans from the both of them.

After some time Naruto got an idea so he began thrusting upward to meet her when she lowers herself on his shaft.

"There just like that, would you like me to speed it up a little?"

"Yeah." Naruto moaned out with his face still stuffed between her breasts. 'These things are so soft I wonder if I can make her...' Naruto thought before he placed a small amount of her skin from her left breast into his mouth and began gently sucking causing a noticeable hickey along with a small moan from her.

Konan began to speed up feeling herself reaching her limit but she could by Naruto's actions that he is about to cum again. "Are you about to cum again?" She asked.

"Yea... what do I do?" Naruto asked he tried his best to hold it back.

"Cum inside of me, just let it out, fill me with your cum." Konan said she slid back down his shaft trying to put him as deep into her as possible.

"I'M CUMMING!" Naruto moaned/yelled out as he fired his load into Konan.

After about four long strings it finely stopped. 'I can feel his cum.' Konan thought and looked down at Naruto to find him fast asleep. 'It looks like there is a thing he burns through energy really fast with, so much for unlimited energy hahahaha.' She thought then picked Naruto up and carried next to the single bed roll and placed him down next to it. She then placed her right hand just above her entrance as it glowed with green chakra. 'I never thought I'd end up using this anti birthing jutsu.' She thought.

Grabbing her Akatsuki cloak she put it on and laid down into the open bed roll. She reached over to Naruto, pulling him atop of her faced down with his face stuffed back between her breasts. She then zipped back up her cloak keeping hidden and warm with her arms through the sleeves and but still hugged around Naruto but from outside the cloak.

Pulling the bed rolls blankets over the two she soon fell asleep.

The next morning

Naruto woke and found himself fully dressed and being carried on Konan's back as she walked the what appears to a large village being poured on by rain. "Where are we?" Naruto asked as he began looking around.

"This is Amegakure, your new home." Konan answered as she placed Naruto down on his feet.

"So you brought the Jinchuuriki back alive I see." Said a voice of to the right of the group

Naruto looked over to see who it is. Naruto could see a man wearing a slashed Konoha forehead protector and the same cloak that Konan is wearing. On his right ring finger he is wearing a ring which is red and bore the kanji for vermilion. He is also wearing purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace which has three silver rings with red gems inside them.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked up at him because of his height compared to the mystery man.

"His name is Itachi Uchiha, he is with us." Konan answered for the man know known as Itachi.

"You two should hurry and go to Nagato, he has been waiting." Itachi said and disappeared in a swarm of crows.

"He's right we should hurry." Konan said and rushed off with Naruto.

Later with Konan, Naruto and Nagato.

Konan and Naruto stood in front of a man with long red hair that covered one side of his face. The man is wearing a jet black cloak.

"So you succeeded in the mission." The man said as he slowly walked towards the two.

"Of course Nagato." Konan said.

"Let's just hope that your relationship does not affect the Akatsuki." Nagato said as he looked up at Konan who is as pale as snow. "Your little sex drive seems to have gotten the better of you." Nagato said with a small grin.

"It's not what you think Nagato." Konan said with a blush.

"Oh but it is." Nagato said with a small chuckle.

"Let's just keep this between us." Konan pleaded.

"Fine." Nagato said and looked over to Naruto. "So are you willing to join the Akatsuki or did you just come because Konan made you?" Nagato asked.

"I have my reasons." Naruto said as he remembered the what happened yesterday.

Nagato looked at Konan and her facial expiration told him everything.

"I see. Well let's get you set up. Everyone in the Akatsuki will be training you. Your gear is over there." Nagato said pointing to a small table with an Akatsuki cloak and some other things on it.

...

Once Naruto put on the cloak he looked back to see Nagato and Konan waiting for him.

"Let's introduce you to the others." Nagato said as he and Konan left the room with Naruto not to far behind him.

Nagato swiftly pushed open a set of double doors only to see man with green eyes wearing a black and gray face mask and also an akatsuki cloak that conceals most of his appearance, Holding a man with white hair slicked back and wearing an akatsuki cloak in a head lock as many some of the others wearing the same cloaks are gathered around them.

"ENOUGH." Nagato yelled.

"He started it." The man with slicked back white hair pointing at the one who currently has him in a head lock.

"And I'm ending it, Kakuzu let Hidan go." Nagato ordered.

The two now known as Hidan and Kakuzu separated. 'What the hell is up his ass?' Hidan thought to himself as he rubbed his neck.

"You two make great first example." Konan said as she stepped to her right revealing Naruto who is wearing an akatsuki cloak and no head band but the legs to his to his jumpsuit where below the bottom of the cloak ends.

"Who's the little one?" Asked a man that similar to a shark but with spiky blue hair.

"Whoever he is I want a shot at him. The amount of chakra he has tells me he must be strong." Said a man with long blonde hair tied up into a large ponytail on top of his head as he revealed his hand which seems to have mouths on his palms.

"None of you will be getting a 'shot' at him; instead all of you will be training him. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Nagato said.

"Why the hell are all of us going to train this little guy for?" The man with the odd hands asked as he put his said hands back to his sides.

"Take a wild guess, Deidara." Konan asked the blonde man now known as Deidara.

"Well judging by the massive amount of chakra he has I would say he is a Jinjuuriki." Deidara said as he scratch his chin with his right hand.

"Good job Deidara, but technically he is the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails." Nagato finished and could see disbelief on everyone's faces.

"This might just make things interesting in the Akatsuki." A man with red hair said.

"I'm going to make him understand what true art is, so don't get in my way Sasori." Deidara said to the red haired man.

"Pathetic." Sasori said with a huff.

"Well you should all get started." Nagato said as he walked off with konan.

"Before we start I will test your limits. Let's go to the out skirts of the village." Said a man with said from the shadows with spiky orange hair and piercings on his face, just before he disappeared.

"Kid, it was nice knowing you while you were alive." Hidan said.

"For once I agree with Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Kid that was pain the strongest out of all of us besides Nagato. Pain is known as a god in this village. He is going to destroy you." Kakuzu said as he disappeared.

Naruto began to pale from the news.

"Don't worry well be there watching to mourn your death." Hidan said with an evil chuckle before he vanished.

"Don't worry kid. I'm sure he will go easy on you… or at least I think he will." Kisame said and everyone else vanished leaving Naruto there alone.

"I can do this I just have to prove myself." Naruto said before he rushed of to the out skirts of the village.

later at a wide open field with rain pouring down over it.

Naruto stood in front of everyone as they looked down at him. "I thought you wouldn't come, you got balls kid, balls." Hidan said.

"I'm not giving up even if the enemy can take on all the shinobi nations at once, let's do this." Naruto said as he curled his hands into fists and got into a fighting stance.

"Hmph." Pain just extended his left arm out towards Naruto. "Let's begin." He said.

Everyone but Naruto and Pain jumped back, FAR back.

"Why does pain get a shot at him and not me?" Deidara asked.

"I'm with you on that one, Deidara." Hidan said.

"Shut it you two, you could learn a thing or two from this fight." Itachi said as he rested his left arm on the half unbuttoned cloak.

"Come at me." Pain said.

Naruto whipped out a kunai and made a head on charge at the man in front of him.

"Hmph, fool. ALMIGHTY PUSH." Pain yelled as he sent Naruto flying with nothing more than chakra that surrounded Pain in a ball an then expanded.

'What the hell was that.' Naruto thought as he crashed to ground and began flipping and rolling to a stop, but Naruto continued to lay there still as a rock.

"That was faster than I thought it would be." Sasori said to himself.

"Your weak. I can't believe ho-" Pain stopped as he felt a hand wrap around his left ankle causing him so look down. He could see Naruto's hand sticking out of the ground as it wrapped around his ankle as Naruto head began to emerge from the ground. "How did you?" Pain said before Naruto threw Him backwards as Naruto fully emerged from the ground.

'What just happened?' Deidara thought to himself as he looked over at the other Naruto lying on the ground but it soon disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"Shadow clone?" All of them asked but Itachi.

"NICE MOVE KID!" Hidan yelled.

"Keep it down you idiot." Kakuzu said as he took a good look at the boy.

"Kakuzu is right, let's try not to distract the boy." Sasori said.

"Not bad kid. But it's not over." Pain said as he dashed at Naruto.

Naruto threw four shuriken to try and slow his enemy but it failed as he deflected one of them but the other three where far off course.

'It seems he needs training in throwing projectiles, Deidara can train with that.' Pain thought to himself as he pulled out a black rod like weapon. 'Let's test his hand to hand combat skills.' Pain quickly went to slash at Naruto but he quickly rolled to the right.

Pain quickly began stabbing at Naruto as he rolled but each time missed as he continuously ended up stabbing the ground. 'His speed is good but could still use a bit of work.' He thought as Naruto got back on his feet and jumped back.

Naruto quickly summoned another shadow clone that appeared behind pain as he stood there.

'I have to come up with a counter attack encase he does that push thing again. the same thing most likely won't work twice on this guy.' Naruto thought as he and the clone charged at pain but at the last second he jumped into the air and the two Naruto's fallowed suit.

"There is no way around it this time. ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Pain yelled as ball of chakra formed around him and suddenly expanded causing the Naruto behind him to turn to smoke and the one in front of him to be sent flying backwards.

'Damn it, I fell into that one.' Naruto thought as he began flipping and rolling on the ground until it finally stopped and stood back on his feet. His cloak is now covered with tears along with patches of missing fabric. 'I'm going to need a new cloak after I finished getting my ass kicked.' Naruto thought to himself.

'2, 1, 0.' Pain thought as he finished what seemed to be a count down from behind Naruto.

Naruto looked around for his target but could not find him until he felt a chakra surge from behind him. And as he quickly turned around he could see Pain.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" He yelled again as a ball of white chakra formed around him.

'Not again.' Naruto thought as he tried to quickly come up with something.

He began to act upon instinct as he extended his right arm outward towards pain and put his left hand on his right shoulder to help pump chakra causing his right arm to glow a red color. "RRRRAAAGGHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he pushed the chakra out the palm of his hand at the same time that Pains chakra ball extended outward causing the two chakras to collide pushing the two both backwards away from each other. Naruto managed to slide to a halt on his feet instead of flipping and rolling backwards. Pain on the other hand smashed the back of his head to the ground rendering him unconscious yet he continued skid along the ground until he finally stopped.

"Did the newbie just beat pain in a match? None of us could even do that together." Kakuzu said with shock in his voice.

"It seems there is more to this kid than meets the eye." Itachi said.

"We should go check on the two though." Deidara said with shock in his voice also.

As they everyone left to go check on the two Hidan stood in the same spot with his jaw to the floor. 'What the hell just happened?' He thought to himself.

Itachi carried pain over his shoulder as he walked towards Naruto who stood staring at his right hand as if he had never seen it before. "That was AWESOME!" Naruto yelled out as he began jumping up and down.

"Alright, calm down kid, you might pull a muscle jumping around like that." Kakuzu said. as everyone began heading back to the village with Naruto not far behind the group.

Off behind the group a man began to emerge from the ground. one side of his body is black and the other is white with what appears to be a flytrap surrounding his head.

"It seems Nagato is not doing what Madara has told him to do with the Jinchurikis. But it seems that boy can become a useful ally." The man said then submerged back into the ground.

Back at the hideout within the village.

Itachi placed Pain on a chair in a sitting position. "There, now we just have to wait for him to wake up again." Itachi said as he disappeared in a swam of crows.

"Nice job kid." Kakuzu said.

"I agree." Said a voice that seemed to come from pain causing everyone to look at pain to see him looking straight at Naruto.

"P- Pa- Pai- Pa- P- P-" Hidan began stuttering out.

"You sound like some kind of majestic eagle." Kakuzu said.

"Shut it." Hidan responded.

"I wasn't expecting there to be a winner in that little match but I still learned what I needed to know. Deidara you will train him in throwing projectiles everyone else train him the way you see fit." Pain said as he got of the chair and walked off to find Nagato.

"Sounds good to me." Kisame said.

"Let's get started then." Sasori said he walked off.

Later with Naruto

Naruto stood in the same wide open field as he was when fighting pain.

'That was a waste of energy to just come back here.' Naruto commented to himself.

Sasori pulled out a scroll and summoned a puppet. "I will be teaching you how to use puppets." Sasori said.

"Puppets?" Naruto asked with a puzzled expression.

"What did you not know you can use a puppet for combat?" Sasori asked to which Naruto shock his head. "You got a lot to learn then." He commented back with a slight grin.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Naruto thought as he noticed some kind of liquid dripping from the blades on the puppet. 'I'm going to definitely need a new cloak after this. Hope they don't mind.' He finished as the puppet approached him.

"Don't let the blades cut you." Sasori said as his grin grew bigger.

"I can see that." Naruto said as paled from the twisted look on Sasori's face.

* * *

><p>There is the first chapter the next will be when Naruto gets involved with the chunin exams..<p>

The next chapters will most likely not be as long as this one, it took me forever to finish this.

Please tell me what you think i and if there is something i should work on for this chapter or the next.

I appreciate most input.


	2. The beginning of the Chunin exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Second chapter, The Beginning of the Chunin exams

This chapter will be the beginning of the Chunin exams.

I'm sorry if I spell the Names of the villages wrong.

Merry Christmas and hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>After training with Sasori<p>

Naruto fell to the ground on his stomach in a small bedroom, in front of Konan who couldn't help but giggle by his sudden actions. "I have never been so worn out before." Naruto said as he laid heaving on the floor.

"And you smell like a foot too." Konan said.

"I second that." Naruto said as he jumped back up to his feet.

"Come with me, I have an idea." Konan said as she grabbed Naruto's left wrist and began pulling him with her as she headed out of the tower.

'I don't have much of a choice but to come with you when you are pulling me around.' Naruto sweat dropped.

Later

"What are we doing at an all gender hot spring?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Konan to see a perverted smile on her face and quickly figured out what is going on. "OH HELL NO!" Naruto yelled as he tried to make a run for it but she grabbed him by the back of the collar to his torn up cloak.

"You're not going anywhere Naruto-kun." Konan said as she began dragging him in to the large build with a large hot spring inside.

Minutes later

Naruto sat in the steaming hot water as he sank down lower and lower as more people began to turn their heads towards him.

Konan sat off to his right as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"It's not funny Konan-chan. This has to be the most embarrassing thing in my life to date." Naruto said as he sank even lower to try to cover the blush appearing on his face as more and more female eyes began to look his way. 'A missive pervert must have come up with this place.' Naruto thought.

"I agree Naruto-kun, it's not funny... It's hilarious!" Konan said and began laughing causing Naruto's entire face to turn pink as more people began to look their way from the sudden noise. 'I'm actually surprised that this place isn't packed with a males who usually just come to be a bunch of perverts.' Konan thought with relief.

"Hey Tenshi-senpai, isn't that the nine tails' Jinchuuriki?" Asked girl with jet black hair and blue eyes who seemed to be in the twenties to mid-thirties on the other side of the hot spring.

'Oh no. I don't need to go through this already, I just got here.' Naruto thought with worry.

"Yes he is, his Name is Naruto Uzumaki." Konan quickly said as she noticed the worry on Naruto's face.

Suddenly the dark haired girl jumped from one side of the Hot spring and landed on top of Naruto with her arms wrapped around his small body.

'What the the hell is this?' Naruto with shock as Naruto's head sank down between the woman's breasts all the while causing Konan to give the girl the look of death but the girl failed to take notice.

"I can't believe we actually have such a cute Jinchuuriki on our side!" The girl said and soon released Naruto.

As Naruto sat down everyone within the hot spring began slowly swarm around him.

Later as Konan and Naruto left the hot spring

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked as he liked to his left up at Konan.

"It was because they see you as a shield that can protect this village, like a hero." Konan answered as she looked down at Naruto.

"A Hero? How could I be seen as a hero when I hold very thing that causes pain, sorrow and war. I hold the demon that attacked the leaf killing hundreds of shinobi and villagers.

"The Jinchuuriki's are meant hold the tailed beast stop them. Jinchuurikis are also capable of using the tailed beast's chakra to help others, which is what can make them be seen as a hero." Konan said.

"Then I want to continue to train every day so that can be the Hero that this village so I be the hero this village needs." Naruto said as he pumped his right fist into the air.

"That's the spirit Naruto." Konan said with giggle from Naruto's sudden action. 'I'm sure you will become what you say you will as long as you train really hard.' Konan though to herself.

"By the way Konan-chan. Where am I supposed to sleep?" Naruto asked as he lowered his arm.

"With me of course... or would you rather sleep alone in a different room." Konan asked with a small grin that went unnoticed by Naruto as he looked to the ground with a blush plaster to his face. "I take it that you want to share then." Konan said.

Seven months later

"Eh! What do you mean I have joined the Chunin exams in the leaf village?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of Nagato and Konan.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I know how much you don't want to go back there." Nagato said placing his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

"Well from the amount of time that I have been here I know that you would do this if you had a good reason... so what would that reason be?" Naruto asked with his head down.

"A boy named Gaara is in a condition like you would be if you would Have stayed in the leaf, but he is from the sand village." Nagato said knowing how he feels about Naruto not wanting other to go through what he did.

Naruto looked up at Nagato making eye contact with him. "Is he a jinchuuriki like me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he is he is the one tails' Jinchuriki." Konan answered.

"Then I'll go." Naruto said with a huff.

'He is still too easy to convince.' Nagato and Konan both thought.

"But how am I supposed to go up against another Jinchuuriki if I haven't really gotten stronger at all. Plus Pain prohibited me from using 'that' Jutsu because he thinks I'm going to blow my arm off. All I have up my sleeve is my Shadow clones." Naruto complained.

"That is why Pain is going to be training you, but you are still prohibited from using that Jutsu and during the exam your name will be Menma Uzumaki." Nagato said as he took his hand off Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto walked out of the room as he prepared to go train.

"Nagato are you sure he should go to the leaf village, it's the very place that caused him so much pain." Konan said as she looked over to Nagato.

"Sometimes you must face you fears in order to get rid of them. Plus Otogakure is planing on attacking the leaf alongside with the sand village and Gaara is the main pawn for the attack." Nagato sat as he sat down in a small chair. "He will face an even bigger problem when he finds out who his teammates have been set to be." Nagato said.

"I see." Konan responded as she looked back towards were she last seen Naruto. 'Poor kid.'

In Konohagakure

All of rookie 8 and the teachers/Sensei's sat in side of a BBQ restaurant where everyone sat together.

Kakashi sat next to Asuma and Guy with the left side of his head on the table face towards his glass of water that he is currently tapping with his index finger.

"I understand that you're still depressed about Naruto's death but you have been sitting there tapping that glass of water for over an hour." Kurenai said.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINED BRIGHT WITHIN THAT BOY AND HE WILL ALWAYS BE WITH US!" Lee yelled out giving what Neji thought to be hearing lose as he sat to the left of him.

"Lee is right but if you continue acting like this I'm going to have to force feed you. Your plate has remained untouched ever sense we got here."

"Ever sense Naruto died things have been more troublesome than before." Shikamaru said as he put the last piece of Dango that was on his plate in his mouth.

"I actually miss the little squirt." Kiba said getting a bark of approval from Akamaru.

"I remember when he decorated the village with all of the Hyuga undergarments." Ino said with a giggle.

"Don't get me started with that one." Neji said. 'It was his destiny to die that day... there was no way of changing it.' Neji though as he shoved a small rice cake into his face.

Hinata just blushed as she finally realized something. 'That means he seen my panties and he also touched the t-' Hinata was interrupted by the sound of Kurenai's voice.

"None of you are really helping right now." Kurenai said.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei." Ino said as she dropped her head.

"No its fine Kurenai-san. I need to get over the past and focus on the present." Kakashi said as he lifted his head up.

"Good because I got word from the Hokage today that a single shinobi from the rain is said to be joining team seven for the Chunin exams so that your team is able to partake in the exams.

Kakashi's eyes widened by the news. "I'm glad to hear that my team has a chance then." Kakashi said as he began to eat.

Later after training with Naruto.

Naruto sat on the ground as he began building back up his chakra.

Minutes later Naruto stood back up to his feet and summoned a couple of shadow clones.

"I don't care if pain thinks I will blow my arm off, this could become a powerful jutsu and useful in the future." Naruto said to himself as the shadow clones charged towards him. Naruto quickly placed his left hand on his right shoulder and began focusing his chakra into his right arm causing it to glow blue. "HA!" Naruto yelled out as he realest the chakra but it back fired and sent him flying backwards.

"Damn it what the hell just happened?" Naruto asked himself as he recovered from the backfire.

'You moron, try using my chakra like you did last time.' Said an evil voice from with Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

'I am the Nine tails, maybe you heard of me... Anyway did you notice how your arm glowed blue instead of red?' The voice now known as the nine tails asked.

"Yes but why should I trust you?" Naruto asked.

'Because you want to become the Jinchuuriki everyone want right, but in order to do that you must learn to use my chakra.' The fox explained in a short fashion.

"I see. Then how do I use your chakra?" Naruto asked.

'Last time you unknowingly used my chakra because you were in a dangerous position. For example if someone pushed you off a cliff you then you would unknowingly use my chakra if you tried using a jutsu at the last second to save yourself, over time you will learn to use my chakra on your own accord.' The fox explained.

"Okay I understand, but how am I supposed to put myself in a position like that?" Naruto asked.

'Well I there is a group of bandits not too far from here that have been said to be kidnapping woman and young girls from the village, a large pay is also offered if you bring what hostages you can save back to the village.' The fox said.

"If kidnappings are involved then this just gives me another reason why I should go." Naruto thought and the kyuubi told him where the hideout is located.

Less than half an hour later

Naruto laid down hidden inside of a bush that is rather close to a small area that has tents and small wooden buildings and other things. Screaming could be head in the middle of the small camp.

"This is defiantly the place." Naruto said as he began surveying the area.

'Something big must be going on in the middle because they don't have in guards on the outside.' The fox commented.

Naruto looked around the roof tops for a suitable position to see what is going on in the middle.

Naruto soon found a suitable wooden building and quickly jumped from the bush to the top of the building and looked down to see what is going on in the middle.

"So who's first, ladies. We boys need to boys need to expand our organization." Said a man with dark brown hair wearing a green jacket and a black suit underneath all the other bandits are wearing the exact same thing looking over the what seems to be twenty hostages in all.

"I call this one." Said a man with long white hair as he pocked at a girl with brown hair and she seems to be only thirteen at the most. "I bet she is going to be nice and tight." The man said with a sadistic smile.

"Get away from her you pedophile!" A girl with jet black hair and blue eyes yelled towards the man.

'Hey that's that girl from the hot spring.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Ha, and maybe I might just have the loud mouth." The man with spiky black hair said as he slow slid his hand up her left leg causing her to whimper.

'I can't watch this anymore.' Naruto thought as his eyes began to turn red and his pupils began to form into slits.

'It seems rage causes him to unknowingly use my chakra too.' The fox thought to itself.

Naruto jumped into the air and landed on the brown haired man as he smashed his right leg down on his skull rendering the man unconscious and Naruto's eyes began to turn back to normal.

"You better get away from the little one if you would rather keep those hands of yours.

'That voice... it's Naruto.' The girl with black hair thought.

"You got some balls coming here kid." The white haired man said.

"Looks like this kid wants to play hero." Said a man with red spiky hair. "Let's show him what happens to heroes." He finished as he began slowly walking towards Naruto.

Naruto soon noticed that there are only a total of three but one of them is already dealt with leaving only two left.

"Naruto get out of here they will kill you just like the others." The black haired woman said.

"I will not leave here without all of you. So just sit back and relax." Naruto said as he stood with his back straight and hands at his sides as faced straight toward the red headed opponent.

"Hope you're ready to die Brat." The man said as he threw his right arm towards Naruto.

But Naruto grabbed him by the wrist and put his leg out in front of him causing the man to fall to his face with his right wrist still in Naruto's hand.

Naruto slowly began to bend straight arm backward putting pressure to his elbow and shoulder as he put his left foot on the man's back. "YOU LITTLE SHIT; YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY ARM!" The man yelled out in pain.

"That's the point." Naruto said as he continued to bend the man's arm.

Suddenly the man with white hair appeared on Naruto's right punching Naruto's gut sending him flying backwards.

Suddenly the two appeared over Naruto as he skidded along the ground with swords in hand going for a downward stab.

Naruto quickly focused his chakra to his entire body causing him to glow red and he quickly released the chakra outward sending the two flying backwards.

Naruto quickly dashed towards the white hair man and smashed his hand down on the man chest as hard as he could and could hear his ribs cracking as a result and also knocking the man unconscious.

"Now all that is left is-" Naruto got cut off as the red head smashed his fist into the left side of Naruto's jaw sending him flying to the right.

"IS ME!" The red head finished as he dashed to the side of Naruto who is getting up and used his right leg to kick Naruto up into the air. "You're so damn small that it makes you a damn rag doll when I hit you." The man laughed and jumped into the air the smashed both his fist to the top of Naruto's head sending him rocketing to the ground.

Naruto tried to get up but the man landed on top of him and began smashing his fists into random areas of Naruto's body.

"First I'm going to tie you up." The man said as he smashed his fist into his gut. "Then I'm going to force the girls to rape you." The man said as he pulled out a kunai and stabbed the right side of his chest. "Just so I can have a show and watch the look on your face." The man finished as he pushed the kunai deeper into his chest.

"That has to be the stupidest idea I ever heard in my life." Naruto commented.

Naruto soon noticed that that the kunai has a chakra seal on it as it began to suck his chakra dry at a fast rate so he acted quickly by pulling out a kunai of his own and smashing it into the side of the man's head killing him.

"No one needs people like you in this world anyway." Naruto said as the body fell to the left of Naruto who pulled the Kunai out of his chest and threw it off to the side. He slowly worked his way over to the black haired woman and untied her. Is there any other bandits I should know about?" Naruto asked.

"No the others died a couple days ago while hunting." The black haired girl said.

"That's good." Naruto said before fell to the floor.

'It seems over the months you have gotten better with the justsu even though you have not been practicing with it. I would guess that it is because of all the chakra control lessons.' The fox commented with a huff.

"Are you alright Naruto-san?" The woman with the black hair asked.

"I'm fine; I just need to rest for a bit." Naruto said as the woman began untying everyone else.

"That boy want do the same thing as the others will he?" The young brunette asked with worry.

"Of course not." She responded as she cut the rope the tied the young girls arms behind her back.

"How do you know he won't, Aimi?" Asked a woman WITH Long flowing red hair that reached her mid thighs as the young one untied the not binding her arms.

"Because..." The black haired woman now known as Aimi looked over to Naruto who is laying on the ground heaving. "Because he is the Jinchuuriki of Amegakure and some day he will become a real hero for our village." She finished with a smile

"A Jinchuuriki has joined our village?" The red head asked as she looked over to the sun kissed blonde who still laid on the floor heaving as if he is having trouble breathing.

Everyone in the middle of the camp soon had their bindings removed and went to release the ones in the tents and buildings.

Later at night.

Naruto's eyes opened to see that he is being carried by the black haired woman towards amegakure's gates but he could also see Konan running closer and closer to his location.

"What happened?" Konan asked as she grabbed Naruto.

"He saved us from the bandit camp not too far from here." Said the red head.

"It seems that our Jinchuuriki is going to be a real hero." Aimi said.

Paper began to swarm around Naruto and Konan."That he will." Konan said before the two disappeared in the swirl of papers.

With Konan and Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING! You could have gotten yourself killed." Konan said causing Naruto to jump out of her arms.

"Well I am still alive, Konan-chan." Naruto said with a huff as he crossed his arms.

"What made you go and do that anyway?" Konan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to test my strength." Naruto partly lied.

"Well if you won that must mean you have gotten stronger... But what about your stamina has it gotten better?" Konan asked with a grin.

"What do you mean by tha-"

"Just zip it and lie down on the bed." Konan said cutting Naruto off as she began undressing. 'It's been a long time to me and I want to feel him again.' Konan thought as she removed the last article of clothing.

Naruto complied and laid down on the bed as he remembered what happened almost eight months ago back in the cave.

"You can think of this as a present for your hard work... or just a sign of love." Konan said but knew that he would see it as sign of love, after all he does love her.

Konan crawled up the bed on he hands and knees until her head was hovering over his. "How would you like to start?" She asked before planting her lips on his.

"You know more about this then I do." Naruto said as he felt his rod beginning to harden.

Konan quickly pulled off Naruto's cloak and tossed it off to the side with her clothes. She then grabbed the seams of his trousers along with his boxers and swiftly pulled them off and threw them into the same direction as the cloak.

Naruto blushed as his rod slapped the right side of her jaw as it shot up, but all it really did is arouse Konan even more.

"This time I'm going to overwhelm you!" Konan said as paper began to form into a clone of her lying on the bed to the left of Naruto.

Naruto looked at the clone with a questioning look as he tried to figure out what a clone would be needed for. "What is the clone fo-" Naruto got interrupted as the clone grabbed the sides of his head and pressed her lips against his.

The real Konan grinned and quickly took hold of his rod causing Naruto to open his mouth a bit as he let out a moan, the clone used this to her advantage and slid her tongue past his lips earning a louder moan from the boy.

"Your too easy to pleasure Naruto-kun." Konan said before she slid her tongue over his cock earning a moan from the sun kissed blonde.

Naruto wanted to respond but he clearly could not as Konan's clone began exploring with her tongue inside of his mouth pushing him closer and closer to his limit. 'This feels so good, I'm already about cum.' Naruto thought to himself.

'Come on, cum for me Naruto-kun.' the real Konan thought as she began bobbing her head even faster.

Only a couple seconds later Naruto released into Konan mouth with a loud moan coming from the boy. Konan did her best to down all of it and removed him from her mouth causing a loud pop and some left over cum to trail down her chin, but she quickly swiped it up with her finger and licked it off.

The clone parted the kiss giving Naruto more of a chance to breath. "Once you're ready for the main course then we'll begin." The real Konan said as the clone moved allowing her to lie down on her back and roll Naruto on top of her then the clone laid atop of him putting him in a sandwich.

Later

"Would you like to begin now?" The clone above Naruto asked with a whisper into his ear.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around the Konan Below him as the she wrapped her own arms around him. The clone took hold of his rod and guided it towards the real Konan's entrance. Once found he slow began to slide himself further in. 'It's so... I still don't know how to explain, it feels great though that is for sure.' Naruto thought as he let out a moan along with Konan but her clone wrapped her arms around him and began to grind her body against his earning an even loader moan from the blonde.

Naruto soon slid himself completely into her then began to pull back out until only the tip of his cock was left inside and then he repeated the action over and over again slowly increasing his pace.

"That feels great Naruto-kun, keep it up!" Konan moaned out.

Naruto tried his best to not cum too soon to further pleasure Konan but it failed as the two females are just too much for him. He ended releasing his seed into her earning a loud from the both of them. "I'm sorry." Naruto said as finished as he began to fall asleep from the lack of energy.

"Don't be." Konan said as Naruto fell asleep. "We'll just work on that over time." She finished as her paper clone disappeared in swarm of papers.

The next morning

Naruto stood in front of the members of the Akatsuki witch most of them seem to be grinning earning a puzzled look from Naruto.

"Today you will be fighting all of us... Alone, you must win to pass the test." Pain said as ever got into a fighting stance but there was a small catch to their stances. Sasori had over a hundred puppets above him, Kisame seemed to have transformed into a shark... or more like a shark in his case, Deidara is standing on a giant dragon made of clay that is hovering above the ground, Itachi is surrounded by a massive red skeletal figure, Hidans skin is white and black with a sadistic look on his face, Kakuzu has a bunch of what appears to Naruto as a bunch of black tentacles coming out of his body, Pain is... just standing there with his left arm extended out towards Naruto and Konan is standing off to the side as if she wanted no part of the fight. This all caused Naruto to slightly pale.

'I need to come up with a plan if I'm going to fight everyone like this.' Naruto managed to dodge Hidans scythe as he appeared out of nowhere.

"We have been waiting a long time to fight you... NARUTO!" Hidan yelled as he swiftly kicked Naruto up into the air giving Deidara the chance to throw three clay birds at him.

'I have to try and block it.' Naruto quickly thought as he put his arms in front of him to block the attack but the explosion sent him flying back. 'Bad idea.' Naruto thought as he crashed into the ground but rolled to his feet. 'I need to take out Deidara first that way I don't have to worry about his explosions when fighting the others... wait that's it!' He thought and jumped up towards Deidara.

"FOOL!" Deidara yelled and threw a clump of clay at Naruto.

Naruto summoned a shadow clone to swallow the clay. "Eh?" Diedara put on a confused look. Naruto grabbed the clone by the ankles in midair and threw the clone as hard as he could at Diedara. Once the clone smashed into Diedara it began to flare the nine tails chakra causing the clay inside it to explode sending Deidara crashing to the floor back first. "Damn it... I can't move." Deidara said with disappointment.

"I didn't think that would work." Naruto said as he landed on the ground.

'Not bad kit... he used my chakra to make the clay detonate, my chakra is supposed to rid of anything in his body that is not supposed to be there and he used that to his advantage... not bad at all kit.' The nine tails thought to itself.

'Now I have to worry about Hidan and the others.' Naruto thought as he dashed at Hidan with nearly invisible ninja wire in his left hand and a Kunai in the other with the string tied in a knot around the ring at the bottom of the hilt of the Kunai.

"You can't beat me with the little toy." Hidan said not noticing the ninja wire.

Naruto dashed by Hidan but stabbed the kunai into his right shoulder and began spinning around him causing the ninja wire to wrap around Hidan then finished it off by tying it into a knot behind his back.

"Damn your smart with this shit." Hidan said with a huff.

"You have gotten stronger but this isn't over yet... PLANETARY DEVASTATION!" Pain yelled as he tossed a small black ball towards Naruto.

"What is th-" Naruto got cut off as the attack smashed into him and went flying in the air with the small ball attached to him.

"THIS IS TOO FAR!" Konan yelled. "Plus the village is just over there..." She pointed to her left to reveal the village along with most of the villagers of to the side watching the fight. "Everyone and the village could be destroyed by this jutsu

"Nothing is too far when you fight a Jinchuuriki plus... he needs to learn how to get out of these kind of situations and you need not worry I have this under control." Pain said as he threw a black rod into Naruto that began draining his chakra.

'Naruto.' Konan thought with sadness.

The earth below Naruto Began to raise smashing into one another and piling around Naruto and the small black ball.

'This putting this black rod into him was a very bad idea.' The fox thought.

Soon a massive ball of earth stood in the air. 'I get that he is a jinchuuriki and all but I'm with Konan on this one, this is too far.' Itachi thought along with Sasori.

Inside the massive ball of earth. 'I'm losing my chakra... I can barely breathe... I can tell my bones breaking from the pressure... I'm out of ch... ak... ra..." Naruto finished as the rod drained the last of his chakra.

Back with everyone on the ground.

"I'm not felling his chakra anymore I think he may be dead in there." Kisame said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Pain quickly began flipping through hand signs to release the jutsu but only bad it to the second hand sign when suddenly a ton of chakra that seemed to be flowing with hatred and evil.

"Where the hell is this massive chakra coming from?" Sasori asked and everyone began looking around in front of them and finding anyone they quickly turned around only to see nothing but earth and air, then a massive explosion went off along with a shock wave that nearly sent them all flying away there as widened and quickly turned around to look at the massive ball of earth to see that a small hole in the side of it has been blown away and a couple of large rocks came crashing to the floor. A large fox head began to pop out of the small hole with a loud growl.

'The rod I threw must have stolen all his chakra causing the nine tails chakra to replace his in order to stop him from dying.' Pain thought and over to Konan. "Konan get the villagers to safety while we deal with this." Pain ordered.

"I understand." Konan said as she threw paper that is glowing green to Deidara which began to heal his back letting him move again and dashed off to the villagers who stood in shock.

With Naruto.

Naruto laying down on what seemed to be air with black fog surrounding him. "Get lost demon." Said a voice.

"Why don't you just die." Said another voice.

"Your mother abandoned you... who would want a demon for a son anyway."

"Shut up." Naruto said as tears began to fall.

"Demon spawn." Said another.

"Who would let a demon become Hokage."

"No one will ever love you."

"No one will ever let the likes of you become a shinobi, you monster."

"Leave me alone." Naruto said as he continued to cry.

"You always be an orphan, Monster."

"I hate you."

"No one will ever trust you."

"That isn't true." Naruto said as cried more and more.

"Don't you ever put chan in my name ever again! No girl will ever let you use that in her name! Thanks to you I lost my chance with Sasuke-kun! I wish you had never been born you monster. The next time I see your face I will kill you myself. You might as well leave the village, it's not like anyone will notice you are gone!" Said a familiar female voice.

"Sakura." Naruto said as he began crying even more. "Why did they all treat me like trash, why did they hate me... I'LL MAKE THEM ALL REGRET IT!" Naruto yelled out to nothing.

Back with the others.

The fox opened its mouth and began charging a small ball of chakra in his mouth.

"SCATTER" Pain yelled as the beast launched the ball at them creating a massive explosion but the managed to get away in time with Hidan over Kakuzu's shoulder.

'None of this is me.' The nine tails thought. 'It's all Naruto, he has be blinded by hatred.' The beast finished with a huff.

The beast began to dig its way out of the massive ball of earth and land on the ground and then began to act as if it's running away.

"Where is he going?" Hidan asked as Kakuzu untied him.

"Judging by the direction I'd say he is heading to the leaf village." Itachi said as he dashed towards Naruto who is currently in Nine tailed form.

"If that is true then we need to stop him." Pain said as he dashed off with Itachi who is still surrounded by the red figure.

The rest caught up to Pain and Itachi and Hidan tried to cut the beast with his scythe but it was no use. "It's too thick to cut.' Hidan said.

"Then hold it off... all we can do is hope Naruto does something to stop this." Sasori said as he advanced he puppets in front of the beast to stop it.

With Naruto.

"What is going on? It sounds like there is a fight." Naruto thought to himself.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Said a voice.

"Iruka." Naruto said as his eyes widened.

"Some day you will be seen as a hero, I know you will." Said Iruka's voice as he slowly began to appear in front of Naruto.

"If you want to become Hokage then you need to work for it. No one just gets named Hokage, you need to become strong and powerful... let others know they have someone they can trust." Said another voice

"Old man." Naruto said as the third hokage began to appear to the left of Iruka but everything began to shift from black to what is currently happening. He could see a massive nine tailed beast smash everything around it trying to hit what seem to be bugs compared to its size. "Is that me? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?" Naruto yelled.

Nearly an hour later with the others.

"We can't keep this up, he is to strong!" Itachi said as he shot a black fire ball at the beast but it simply dodged the attack.

Suddenly the beast disappeared in a cloud of of white smoke but as it began to clear they noticed an unconscious Naruto falling to the floor but Pain quickly caught him before he fell to the floor. As he landed back to the ground he gently laid Naruto on his back and then they all laid down themselves to rest.

Suddenly Konan appeared and ran over to Naruto and picked him up. 'I guess putting him down was a wast of time." Pain sweat dropped.

"What happened?" Konan asked as she hugged Naruto close to her.

"Not sure the beast disappeared and that was about it." Kisame said heaving on the ground.

As Hidan looked at Konan and Naruto something hit him. "Wait are you two in a relationship or something?" Hidan asked causing everyone to look at him.

"Hidan... You truly are a Nōtarin." Kakuzu said.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Hidan.

"I'm sorry about all this." Naruto whispered causing Konan to look down at him noticing that his whisker marks are thicker than normal and his a eyes are red with slits.

"Don't worry about it." Konan said. 'The nine tails chakra must still be flowing through his body.' She thought.

"Konan get him ready for the exams... he is ready." Pain said and everyone continued to lay on the ground as Konan disappeared with Naruto.

"I don't feel like trying that again anytime soon." Hidan said as he lied on the ground.

"I'm with you on that one." Itachi said as he closed his eyes.

"I just have to remember not to use these rods on him." Pain said. 'Though I'm going to have to teach him a jutsu to put a hold on most of his chakra and make it not so noticeable.' Pain thought to himself.

Couple of weeks later

Naruto stood in front of a massive open gate the on the other side is the leaf village. "This blows." Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms and put his head lower covering his face with the caller of his cloak.

"Get over it this is your fist real mission so remember that you Name is Menma or else this could get ugly." Pain said standing as stood in front of Naruto.

"I won't let anything happen to you so you need not worry about that." Konan said as he reached down placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just get this over with." Naruto said and they began walking again.

As they walked past the gate a voice could be heard to their left. "Are you all here for the exams?" Asked a dark haired man the seemed to have a bandage running over the bridge of his nose.

"Yes we are... well he is at least." Pain said pointing to Naruto.

"Ahh You must be Menma! Your team has been awaiting your arrival." Said another man standing next to the other but with slightly long dark brown hair covering his right eye.

"Who are my teammates anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Team seven. They are at Naruto's grave... You should go meat them." The man with the covered eye said.

"Go on." Pain ordered and Naruto jumped off towards the cemetery.

'That kids chakra is the size of a 6 year old...' The two guards thought.

"This so fucking stupid... Why do I have to be on their team?' Naruto thought as he landed on the ground in the cemetery yet not too far away from the group standing in front of a grave.

"It's sad that he had to die, and all he wanted to do is be noticed by everyone." Naruto said as he walked up behind the group.

Sasuke quickly turned around and wiped out a kunai. "Who the hell are you?" He asked as the fact that Naruto's face is partially covered by the caller of his cloak.

"Whoa slow down there Skippy! I am Menma, I'm filling in for your dead teammate." Naruto said as he stood his ground.

"How are you joining us you look like you would have a hard time fighting an ant." Sasuke said as he put his kunai away.

'An ant... oohhhh I'm so going to break my foot off in your ass when I can.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Well we better get ready then the exams start tomorrow." Kakashi said and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well I guess I'm going to be off too." Naruto said and jumped off.

'I have a bad feeling about him...' Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p>Well there is the first part and don't worry I am already working on the second.<p>

I am mainly splitting it up because I am making this longer than I thought and I don't want to keep you all waiting :)

Please do tell me where there are spelling errors or other things, it really help.

Have a great day with your friends and/or family.


	3. The Chunin exams have begun

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto

Here we go the second part of the Chunin exams.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The three are currently heading to the registration area but they heard a voice from behind them. "Hey you with the attitude, hold on." A voice said from behind.<p>

"Huh?" Sakura and Sasuke both turned around to see a boy in green standing on a ledge above them, Naruto on the other hand stood in place not caring to turn around.

Sakura seemed to panic when she noticed him; Sasuke just tuned his head towards him a little more. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to fight, right here and right now." The boy in the skin tight outfit said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a bit. "You want to fight me here and now huh?"

"Yes." The boy jumped of the ledge and landed on the ground in a crouch position the n stood to his feet. "My name is Rock Lee." The boy now known as Lee said using his right hand to point to himself but then pointed towards Sasuke. "You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own Name first right, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmph, so you know me?" Sasuke said.

"I challenge you." Lee said. "Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figure you would be a good test for me." He finished and switched to a fighting stance. "And also..." Lee looked over to Sakura with a growing blush earning an odd sound from her. "Oh Sakura... I love you!"

"AAAGGGHHHH, THIS CANT BE REAL NNNOOOO!" Sakura yelled and wrapped her arms around herself. "Your hair style is horrible too and those eyebrows are so bushy, you're such a weirdo!" Sakura finished.

"You are an angel sent from heaven." Lee said and sent a flying heart towards Sakura but she dodged it causing to go past her and splay against the column behind her. "That was a good move Sakura but let us see you dodge this!" He said sent more hearts towards her but she managed to dodge them all but the last one made her smash her head on the ground causing them to smack into the same column.

'That... was... too... close.' Sakura thought. "Hey keep your creepy little valentines to yourself! I was dodging for my life there." Sakura said.

"You don't have to be so negative Sakura." Lee said as he dropped his head.

'I don't want any part of this; I just want to get this stupid exam over with.' Naruto thought and turned around to face Lee.

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan yet you're challenging me. You must be more psycho than you look, if that's possible... You wanna know more about my clan, then I'll teach you... the hard way." Sasuke said.

"Bring it on." Lee said. 'Excellent. A match up against the number one rookie, I will draw him out and get him to reveal his technique then I will prove myself to you GUY-SENSEI!' He thought.

"There's no time Sasuke-kun. We've got to register before three o'clock, that's less than half an hour." Sakura said noticing the time.

"Relax this will all be over... in five seconds." Sasuke said and began running towards lee.

'Here he comes. Forgive me Guy-sensei, I know it is forbidden but I may have to break the rules and use THAT jutsu..' Lee thought as Sasuke went for a punch only for him to disappear and reappear above Sasuke. "LEAF HURRICANE!" Lee yelled as he went for a kick.

'I'm not moving fast enough, I've gotta block.' Sasuke thought as he put his arms up to block but Lee's kick still landed sending him backwards.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped.

"This is a bore." Naruto said as he began walking to the exit.

Lee suddenly appeared in front of Naruto stopping him. "Please do not leave." Lee said.

"What reason do I have to stay, this fight isn't even amusing?" Naruto said back.

"Then I will fight you instead but if I beat you that mean you stay." Lee said as he got back into a fighting stance.

"And if I win?" Naruto asked.

"Then you can leave." Lee answered.

"Challenge accepted." Naruto said.

"Don't try it Menma, you can't beat him with that small amount of chakra you have." Sasuke said he struggled to his feet.

'So he really does only have that little amount of chakra.' Lee thought. "Don't worry Menma-san, I will go easy on you." Lee said.

'This chakra thing is starting to piss me off already.' Naruto thought with anger and frustration. "Make your move." Naruto said as he put his arms at his sides and stood up straight up.

"As you wish then." Lee said and went for a right hook.

Naruto grabbed his fist with his right hand and used his arm to launch him into the air. "You're too slow."

'How did he?' Lee thought and land to his feet.

"I have things to do so let's finish this." Naruto said dashing at Lee.

'He's too fast I don't have time to-' Lee's thoughts where interrupted as Naruto's right fist connected with his face… and hard sending him flying.

Once he slid to a halt it is quickly noticed that he is out cold.

'That was pure luck.' Sasuke thought.

'Menma-san is truly a strong person.' Lee thought as he opened his eyes to see everyone left to catch up to Menma. 'I never used that jutsu on him yet...' Lee thought with disappointment. 'At this rate I will never beat Neji.'

Later

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of Kakashi.

"I'm glad you came Sakura, for you sake and the others."

'Did I miss something?' Naruto asked himself.

"Now you can all register for the chunin exam." Said Kakashi.

"Why, what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That's the way is always been." Kakashi explained.

"But Sensei, you said that the decision to take the exam was up to the individual." Sakura commented.

'Yeah... I did miss something didn't I.' Naruto continued to think to himself.

"That's right, I did." Kakshi said.

"Was that a lie?" Sakura asked.

"Sort of." Kakashi said as he looked away. "It is an individual decision but affects all of you, I didn't tell you before because I didn't want Sasuke and the rain ninja pressuring you." He explained as he looked at Naruto's headband. 'I don't remember seeing his headband before.' He thought to himself.

"..." Naruto decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

"At the same time I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate because of any feeling you might have for Sasuke... I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will." Kakashi finished.

"Wait a minute do you mean if the shown up but I decided to not come with them."

"It would have been the end of the line. If you didn't come along I would be able to let the others in." Kakashi said. "But you're all here so it doesn't matter. Sakura, Sasuke... I'm proud of the both of you." he said and stepped to the side to show a door that was behind him. "Good luck."

The three walked up to the door and opened then walked through with the door closing behind them.

...

"Gee, I guess we're not alone. I had no idea there would be so much competition." Sakura said as she noticing the large amount of genins. 'If being scary is one of the tests they got me beat.' She thought with a gulp.

'Great job, you figured it out... someone give her a prize.' Naruto thought as he took a couple steps to the side and sat down leaning against a wall.

"Sasuke where have you been?!" Asked a voice soon found out as Ino as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck from behind earning a scowl from Sasuke. "Boy you have no idea how much I was hoping you would show up here. I've missed those brooding good looks of yours." She finished.

Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair witch is in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face, her hair reaches down to her waist. In terms of attire, Ino has a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing. She wears a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wears white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

"Hey you porker, back off he's mine." Said a pissed off Sakura.

"Miss Forehead, they let you in here, still got those frown lines on your billboard-brow I see." Ino said rudely.

'Those two haven't changed a bit... pathetic.' Naruto thought with sigh.

"Leave my forehead out of it." Sakura yelled.

Ino simply used her finger to pull down her lower left eyelid and stuck her tongue out.

"Grrrr." Sakura growled with anger.

"Oh it's you guys." Said a voice soon noticed a Shikamaru. "I knew this was going to be a drag but I didn't know it was going to be this lame." He finished.

Shikamaru has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He wears a simple pair of silver hoop earrings. His attire is rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

Next to Shikamaru is Choji.

Choji has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and is quite husky. He has black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a light-green shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector is styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

"Well, well whaddya know. It looks like the whole gangs back together again... well besides one of us." Kiba said as he walked towards the group.

Kiba has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks. His attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals.

To Kiba's right is Hinata.

Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin. She also has white eyes with a tinge of lavender. Her hair was in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wears a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants along with her Konoha forehead protector around her neck.

On the other side of Kiba is Shino.

Shino is a fair-skinned ninja. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes. Shino is sporting dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

"Doesn't that suck..." Naruto commented towards Kiba.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked with a tick mark.

"I mean it's a shame that he died... HAHAHA!" Naruto responded with a laugh.

"Then what do you find so funny?" Kiba asked as he walked over to Naruto and grabbed him by the cloak lifting him into the air.

"The fact that you seem to be saddened by Naruto Uzumaki's death." Naruto said with a straight face. "It's pathetic that he was only noticed by his old classmates AFTER he died." Naruto said.

"..."

"He was weak, unable to fight for himself and had no one there for him to which brought him closer to death... he would have committed suicide in the end anyway." Naruto said calmly.

The rookie eight could only look at him in anger. 'You're so dead.' They all thought.

"Hey you guys." A man said walking towards the group. "You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offences but you are the eight rookie's right, fresh out of the academy... I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves, just cool it. This isn't a class field trip." The man finished.

"Well who asked you, who are you?" Ino asked.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really look around you... you've made quite an impression."

The group looked around to notice that everyone around them are staring straight at them.

Naruto got up and slowly walked past Kabuto noticing he reeked of snake.

"You should keep your distance from me unless you want your cover blown, snake fodder." Naruto whispered to the man as he walked past.

Kabuto grinned and pulled out a large deck of cards. "A member of the Akatsuki..."

Time skip (because I'm lazy)

A large smoke cloud suddenly appeared in the room. "Alright you shrimp dick fuck nuggets, pipe down and listen up." A man said from within the smoke.

As the smoke cleared it revealed a man with scars on his face wearing a black trench coat along with multiple leaf shinobi behind him earn a look of disgust from Naruto.

'I hate being here.' Naruto thought.

"I'm Ibiki Morino, Your proctor and from this moment your worst enemy." He said.

"First, you candidates from the village hidden in the sound." Ibiki said pointing his finger towards the nin. "Knock it off, who told you that you could fight?! Do you wanna be failed before we've even begun?!" He yelled.

"Sorry it's our first time, I guess we were a little jumpy... sir." The masked one said.

"Hmph, I will say this once so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates so no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited, anyone who even thinks about messing with me will be disqualified immediately." He finished.

"No fatal force, that's no fun." The sound nin with the head piece said.

"Now if you're ready we'll proceed to the first stage of the chunin exam. Hand over your paperwork, in turn you will be given a number." Ibiki said holding up the number one. "This will determine where you sit, we'll start the written test once your all seated." He said.

'Wait, did he say written test?!' Naruto asked himself.

Later

Everyone sat at a wide desk with a piece of paper, two pencils and an eraser.

'This a load of horse shit, I was trained to fight not take a written test.' Naruto thought trying to hold in his anger.

"Are you okay? You seem like something is bothering you." Hinata said to Naruto's right tapping her fingers together. 'He reminds me of Naruto.' She thought holding back her tears.

"I'm fine... I'm just a little worried." Naruto said back.

"I'm sure that you will be fine." Hinata finished.

'It seems she no longer stutters.' Naruto thought. "Thanks." He said earning a blush from her.

Suddenly a tap sound could be heard in the front of the class. "Everyone eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of and a won't answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time around." Ibiki said.

'No questions, what kind of rules are these?' Sakura asked herself.

"Alright rule number one is this: The first part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system contrary to what some of you may be used to you will all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong, so if you miss three your final score will be seven." Ibiki said.

'And if I miss ten my final score will be zero... I am SO fucked.' Naruto thought.

"Rule number two: Teams will pass or fail based on the score of all three members." Ibiki said causing everyone to go into a state of shock.

"Wait a second you're saying we all get scored as a team?!" Sakura yelled.

"Silence, I have my reasons so put a cork in it and listen." Ibiki said.

'Reasons?' Sakura asked herself.

"Rule number three: The sentinels you see positioned around room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating and for every incident they spot they will subtract two points from the culprits score." Ibiki finished.

"Huh?" Sakura gasped.

"Be warned their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times you will be dismissed before the tests are even scored." Said Ibiki.

'Sheesh they make it so there are all sorts of ways to get you to lose points.' Sakura thought to herself.

'Guess that means cheating is out of the question.' Naruto thought.

"Anyone to be fool enough to be caught by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here." Ibiki finished.

"I got my eye on you guys." One of the sentinels said causing some of genin to gasp.

"If you want to be considered shinobi then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be."Ibiki said.

'Okay, okay... relax I know I will do alright and Sasuke should be fine but I'm not sure about this rain ninja.' Sakura thought.

"One more thing if any candidate should get a zero and fail the test then the entire team fails." Ibiki finished with a dark look in his eyes.

Everyone gasped.

'I was wondering when he was going to say that.' A voice said within Naruto with a yawn.

'You've been listening?' Naruto asked.

'Yes I have... and watch out for this Ibiki... he likes to play with the minds of others.' The fox finished.

'Alright now I see what this is about.' Naruto lied not understanding a word.

"The final question won't be given until after the fifteen minutes of the test'll have one hour total. BEGIN!" Ibiki finished.

Everyone began the test.

About thirty-five minutes into the test.

'So how should I fuck with Ibiki?' Naruto asked himself.

'You're really worried about that when you haven't even answered any of the questions.' The fox said with a sigh

'It's not like I would know any these questions, it's like they are meant for high level shinobi.' Naruto said to the demon.

'They are but instead of being the class clown you should focus on the mission at hand. Because of the fact that they want you to cheat I guess I will give you the damn answers.' The fox said.

Fifteen minutes later

'There that's all of them but one... seems a lot of teams got nailed too.' Naruto thought.

"Alright listen up. Here is the tenth and final question." Ibiki said.

'Man this guy's full of himself.' Sasuke thought.

'This is it the last obstacle.' Sakura thought to herself.

"But before I give you the last question there are some more rules that you need to be aware of.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a boy with purple painting on face standing next to a sentinel. "Huh?"

"You're just in time... I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening." Ibiki said.

'I seen through the crows disguise, he's on to us.' The face painted boy thought.

"Well... take your seat." Ibiki said.

As he walked past a blonde girl he dropped a small piece of paper on her desk. He then took his seat not too far ahead of her.

"These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you." Ibiki said with a dark look in his eyes. "Rule number one: You all have the choice to not be given the question, it's your decision." Ibiki said.

'Say what, we're free to choose?' Sasuke thought in shock.

"Whoa! So what's the catch, let's say we don't want to do it... what happens then?" The blonde female asked.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question regardless of answers to the other nine you'll get a zero... in other words you fail and that of course means your teammates fail as well." Ibiki finished with a grin.

Everyone began talking among themselves.

"Not so fast, you didn't let me finish." Ibiki said with his head down and his eyes closed.

'Sigh*, more rules. Enough already.' Sakura thought in annoyance.

"If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail... YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM TAKING THE EXAMS EVER AGAIN!" Ibiki finished.

Naruto began freaking out.

'Kit, calm down he is trying to get in your head. This man is known for that kind of thing.' The fox said.

'Ohhhh, I get it know.' Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey man that's bull. What kind of rule is that, there are lots of people who have taken the test before." Kiba said getting a bark from his dog and a chuckle from Ibiki.

"I guess you are just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules back then but I am now. But of course if you don't want to take it you don't have to... if you're not feeling confident then by all means, skip it. You can come back and try again next year." Ibiki laughed.

'Thanks allot, so if any of us decide to skip it then all three of us fail... forget it that's not going to happen, but on the other hand you only got one chance screw up and it's over. Either way this sucks it isn't no normal test.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Now then if you're ready the tenth and final question, those who don't want to take it raise your hand, your number will be recorded and then your free to go." Ibiki said.

'Now that I know what he is up to this whole high and mighty tenth question thing is stupid.' Naruto thought with a long sigh as he crossed his arms and slouched down in his chair.

'Well I know I'm okay, no way I'm chickening out... I'm not raising my hand... Though the rain ninja Menma seems quite confident for some reason.' Thought Sakura.

Suddenly a lot of the candidates began quitting. Once it ceased Ibiki walked up to Naruto.

"What about you chakra boy, are you going to quit?" Ibiki asked.

"Why would I, all your doing is trying to get in our heads. The nin questions where meant for you to use your information gathering skills, sort of like spy work... I'm also guessing that you got those scars from trying to get information... and there is no tenth question it's only another test to see if you believe in yourself... so no, I don't plan on quitting." Naruto said as he held in his anger. 'AND AGAIN WITH THE CHAKRA THING!'

'Look at this loser trying to act all cool I bet he is wrong on everything but the first part.' Sasuke thought with a grin.

"... I'm impressed that you are able to figure every bit of that out... and to be correct about all of it in the processes. You saved me the trouble of explaining everything in the end." Ibiki said as he clapped his hands together in applause.

Sasuke's grin dropped when heard what Ibiki said.

'How could he...'

'With that being said only 78 remain.' Ibiki thought with a grin and walked back to the front of the classroom. "Then I guess there is only one thing left to say... you all pass the first part of the exam." Ibiki finished.

'This brat sure is something.' Kiba thought to himself.

Suddenly a large ball busted threw the window. As it unraveled it revealed a girl and behind her is what was wrapped around her but in is stretched out.

'Jumping the gun as usual.' Ibiki thought as he paled.

"Heads up boys and girls this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test, GOOD! Follow me. LET'S GO!" Anko said as she thrusting her right fist in the air.

"You're early... again." Ibiki said popping his head out from behind her.

Anko paled.

Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She has a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She is also wearing a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. The Cursed Seal of Heaven, hidden at the back of her neck on the left side.

'Great another nut case... she reminds me of Naruto...' Sakura thought.

"How many are there? Ibiki you let all these guys pass, your test was to easy you must be getting soft." Anko said.

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates the year." Ibiki said back.

"They sure don't look it. Trust me once I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated." Anko said.

"More than half really?" Sakura asked.

"Haha, this is going to be fun. Alright you guys have had it easy so far but things are going to be different first thing in the morning. I will let your squad leaders let you know where to meet me. Dismissed." Anko finished with a seductive tone in her voice.

Later that night.

Naruto followed Konan to a rather large hotel. "What are we doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well this is where we will be staying." Konan answered with a smile.

"The people who own this place hate my guts." Naruto said as he looked down at the ground.

"Well you don't have to worry about that now do you." Konan said resting her hand on his shoulder.

The two walked into the hotel.

"Welcome back, Konan-sama... And is this the other one you were talking about?" Asked a woman with dark green hair tied up in a ponytail that reaches down to her knees wearing a black and white maids outfit standing next to the elevator.

"Yes, this is Menma." Konan said back.

Naruto looked around the large lobby in awe.

"He seems to have never been to a place like this." The woman said with a small giggle.

"I don't think he has." Konan said slowly as she looked over at him.

"Your room number is 386; you can find it on the 5th floor. Just go left once you leave the elevator and it should be on the right side of the hallway." The woman said handing Konan a small key.

"Thank you." Konan said grabbing Naruto by the hand pulling him out of his trance and dragged him into the now open elevator.

The two stood in the elevator Naruto looked at Konan's hand as it held on to his own.

'Kit do you really love her or do you love her for her body?'' The fox asked.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean do you really love her for who she is...'

'I love her with all my heart if that's what you are trying to say.' Naruto said with a blush from admitting it so easily.

'Then ask her to marry you.' The beast said.

Naruto's whole face turned red. 'M- marry her.' Naruto stuttered.

'Yes, marry her.' The fox said slowly.

'Would she say yes?' Naruto asked.

'There is only one way to find out.' The fox said with a grin but it dropped noticing Naruto is about to ask her. 'Whoa, slow down there Skippy! You need to make it special.' The fox finished.

'So I should wait and plan this out?' Naruto asked.

'Yes.'

The elevator doors opened bringing Naruto out of his conversation with the beast.

Konan began walking out of the elevator with her left hand entwined with his right.

"386, 386, 386... ahhh here it is." She said then put the key into the doorknob. Twisting it she could hear a loud click signifying that it unlocked. Opening the door Naruto's jaw dropped.

A large crystal like chandelier could be seen hanging from the ceiling. A large white bed with white pillows complete with jet black blankets that looks like it could fit 3 to 4 people, backed up against very back wall with a black end table and a blue oil lamp on both sides of the bed with a long thin window behind them reaching from the floor to the ceiling. Along with white painted walls.

"This is one hell of a room." Konan said as she flopped on the massive bed.

Naruto simply laid down next to her the bed. "This bed is beyond comfortable too." Naruto said aloud.

"I'll agree with you on that one." Konan said as she unzipped her cloak but did not remove it. "By the way Nagato wants you to find a single partner for you team in the Akatsuki." She said.

"Fine I guess I could look around... So where will I be tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"From what the instructor told me, you will be in the forest of death." Konan said.

"Sounds fun." Naruto said as he rolled onto Konan placing his head on her chest and his arms wrapped her.

Konan pulled the blanket over the two bringing it up to her neck. "Now I'm even more comfortable." Konan said closing her eyes ready to fall asleep.

"Just being near you makes me comfortable." Naruto said as he drifted off to sleep.

Konan fell asleep herself with a blush glued to her face.

The next morning.

"That's quite the fence you got there." Naruto said with crossed arms.

"This her is the 44 battle training zone, but we call it the forest of death... This place will be the location of the second exam." Anko said with a grin.

"Man, this place totally creeps me out." Sakura said as she shivered in fear,

"It should." Anko said.

"Sounds like pretty lame if you ask me. I'll burn the trees to the ground if I see fit." Naruto said.

"Looks like we got ourselves a tough guy." Anko said and threw a kunai.

'Hmph. To easy.' Naruto thought pushing an unnoticeable amount of chakra outward causing the kunai to drop to the floor once it got close enough.

'What kind of defense mechanism was that?' Anko asked herself as everyone looked at Naruto in shock.

'Could he have an ability like Gaara does?' The blonde sound ninja asked herself.

"This is gonna be fun." Anko said.

Anko walked to the front of the candidates. "Now before we begin I have something to hand out to you all." She said as she pulled out a stack of paper with writing on it. "Don't worry they are just standard consent forms... Before the test you are going to have to read over them and then sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked with his arms still crossed.

"Some of you may not comeback from this test and I have to get your consent for that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsibility, hahahahah." Anko laughed.

...

"Now I will explain the rules of this exam. Here pass these out." Anko said handing the stack of consent forms to Naruto. "The first rule is that you should know that this test attacks every one of your survival skills." Anko said as Naruto handed out the papers

'Survival, what a drag.' Shikamaru thought with a yawn.

"First I will give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field. The training ground consists of 44 locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside along with a locked tower in the middle. It's in this confined area that you will undergo the survival test. The test consists of... an anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls." Anko said holding up two scrolls.

"Both of them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you will be fighting to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll... All together twenty-six teams taking part in this test, so one half of those teams will be going for the heaven scroll and the other will be going for the earth scroll. I will be handing over one kind of scroll to each team." Anko finished.

"Okay so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked.

"Your team must bring both a heaven scroll and a earth scroll to the tower." Anko said.

"That means at the very best half of us will fail." Sakura said.

"Congratulations, you figured it out." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

'This little brat.' Sakura thought shaking her fist.

"Oh and one more thing. The test has a time limit; you must finish before five days." Anko said.

"Five days out there!" Ino yelled.

"What are we supposed to do for food?!" Choji asked.

"Just look around... the forest is full of thing to eat, there is plenty to feed all of you." Anko said.

"Yea but that's not not all there are plenty of. There are man-eating beast and poisonous plants in there." Kabuto said.

"Aww man." Choji whined.

"Quite down, this is why they call it survival you know." Ino said.

"That means with these circumstances there's no way half the teams will pass the test." Said Neji.

"With the days getting longer and the nights getting shorter so we will have less time to sleep and less time to recover. It is a challenge indeed!" Lee commented.

"Completely surrounded by enemies there won't be time to rest we will have to keep a constant watch." Sasuke said plainly.

"Right, this test also measures endurance behind enemy lines... This is designed to be a hard test and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge." Anko said with a grin.

"So let's say we are in the exam, can we quit?" A random candidate asked.

"Of course not, in the middle of a battle you can't just sorry I quit. Well I guess you could but it would probably get you killed." Anko said with a laugh.

"Oh just great. This is gonna be a drag."

"There are also ways you could get disqualified. The first is simple, if all three members can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two: If a team loses a member or a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important number three: None of you absolutely none of you may look at the contents of the scrolls until you've reached the tower." Anko explained. "Okay we're done each team take you consent forms and exchange them over there for your scrolls." She said pointing to a stand with three people standing inside. "After that each team pick a gate and you will be let inside." She finished.

Anko sighed. "Oh and I just have one more word of advice... JUST DON'T DIE!"

Later with Sasuke.

Sasuke sat against a rock and watched a team enter the stand and have a large red curtain block his sight. 'I see how it is. We won't know witch team has witch scroll and we won't know who's carrying it. Stealing information is really a matter of life and death... It's just like Ibiki said, everyone is equally determined to pass and all of them are my enemies.' Sasuke thought to himself.

'Hmm, looks like they are starting to understand what is truly involved with this test.' Anko thought to herself.

With Sakura.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little future failure, what's up billboard brow? I thought you would have washed out of the program by now your big forehead alone should have gotten you tossed." Ino said walking up to Sakura.

"So sad your jealous that I'm spending five days alone with Sasuke and it clearly turning you into someone petty and ugly and you were already ugly." Sakura laughed.

Suddenly the two started yelling at each other leaving Shikamaru and Choji in the background.

"I'm glad they didn't turn on us why are they like that with each other?" Choji asked.

"Who cares, it's not like I have the time to be worrying about that stuff." Shikamaru said back.

With Naruto.

As Naruto walked reading the consent from he noticed Hinata leaning against a tree as she read the consent form herself.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Naruto asked hiding most of his face in the collar of his cloak.

"Oh I um... just nothing." Hinata stuttered. 'Why do I stutter around this boy, I only stuttered when I was around Naruto.' She thought to herself.

'Now that I think about it she only acted like this around me.' Naruto thought to himself. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"S- s- sure." Hinata stuttered.

"What did you think about Naruto?" He asked.

"Well h- he was... u- u- umm..." Hinata had a hard time talking as he face turned bright red.

Naruto soon realized what this all meant. "You loved him didn't." He said and she answered his question when she looked down at the floor.

"M- may I ask why you hate Naruto?" She asked.

"I don't, he was actually a very close friend." Naruto said.

His answer only further confused her because of all the things he said about Naruto.

Walking passed her, he placed his left hand on her left shoulder and used his and the kyuubi's chakra to place an unnoticeable seal on her shoulder. "Well it was nice talking to you, Hinata." He said and began walking away.

"S- Same to y- you, Menma-san." Hinata said watching him walk away.

'Hey kit, what was the seal for?' The fox asked.

'It's a seal I leaned. It makes it so that the one with the seal sees visions and I will also have the ability to see what she is seeing.' Naruto said to the beast.

'What kind of visions?' The beast asked.

'A ghost of me when I used to live in this village. I will use it to help her though this, the ghost is my puppet... she was the only one who treated me like I was someone, even if it was in her own way.' Naruto explained.

'Ahh. I see, it's a way of saying thank you... not a bad jutsu either but why did you use my chakra too?' The beast asked.

'So that it would still work in extreme distances.' He answered.

'I never thought I would say this but... You just made you own jutsu.' The beast said slowly.

'Wait someone hasn't made this before me?' Naruto asked in shock.

'Nope.' The beast sighed.

'Awesome.'

At the scroll stand.

"Alright everyone we are going to start handing out scrolls." A man inside the scroll stand said.

Later after ever got there scrolls

Listen up. all the teams have received their scrolls so go to your gate and wait there, once the gates open THE TEST IS ON!" Anko yelled.

Gate 16

"Yahoo! We rock at survival; there is no way we can lose. Hinata you'd better be strong for this." Kiba said.

"R- Right." She responded.

Suddenly a ghostly figure of Naruto walked past Hinata causing her to gasp. 'Naruto's ghost?' She asked herself. She looked over to Shino and Kiba but didn't notice any signs of them seeing Naruto too. 'Am I the only one seeing him?' She thought looking back at the see-though figure of Naruto standing on the other side of the gate who looked straight at her as he faded into thin air. 'Will I see him again?' She asked herself.

Gate 12

"Let's get this over with." Naruto said with his arms crossed.

Suddenly the doors snapped open.

"Hmph. Let's go." Sasuke said and they dashed into the forest.

Back with Hinata.

"Alright the first thing we gotta do is find someone. You ready Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." Hinata said as she activated her byakugan and she noticed the ghostly figure of Naruto at a very far distance gesturing her his way. "This way." She said and the group rushed off.

Once they made it to his location Naruto gestured to make a trap using some wire in his hand.

"We should make a trap." Hinata said.

Later with Naruto.

Suddenly a loud scream could be heard.

"That sounded like someone screaming." Sakura said.

'I knew that a trap wold work though I never expected leaches to help.' Naruto thought.

"I do not like this place." Sakura whined.

"I'll be right back I gotta... ya' know." Naruto said as he walked off into the forest.

'At least he has manners.' Sakura thought.

Not to much longer,

Naruto came back scratching his head. "Haha I'm back." He said.

Sasuke noticed something off about the him though. 'This Menma's eyes are green.' Sasuke thought as dashed up and kicked him the fake Naruto in the gut sending him flying into a tree.

"S- Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Yea what are you doing?" The fake asked.

Sasuke went to kick the fake but he dodged causing his foot to miss and hit the tree.

He then went for a punch and the fake dodged again by jumping onto a tree branch but Sasuke followed him and kicked him off causing the fake to fall to the ground with a thud and a cloud of dirt.

"Have you lost your mind?" The fake asked.

"Yeah you wish, I just struck before you could." Sasuke said and dashed at the fake with a kunai in his hand.

"Alright then, bring it on." The fake said as he blocked the kunai with his own. He then went for a jab but the fake jumped back.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Take a close look at him." Sasuke said. "Talk, what have you done with the real Menma?" Asked Sasuke.

"What? What do you mean, I am the real Menma." The fake said.

then you must not have noticed that his eyes are green the real Menma's eyes are blue... It's not much to go by but it's accurate." Sasuke said. "Tell me who you are." He ordered.

A cloud of smoke revealed a man from the rain village. "Alright you got me, so what. I'm still going to take your scroll, now hand it over or else... so which one of you has it?" The rain nin asked but didn't get an answer. "Hmph. Fine then, I guess I will have to take you both out!" The rain nin said and dashed at the two.

* * *

><p>Well there is chapter 3 for ya.<p>

The ones Naruto will fight in the final areas of the chunin exams have been decided.

And sorry about the wait for this chapter... I have no excuse.

I have fixed some if not most of the spelling errors in my last chapters and did the best I could in this one.

Please leave a review with any advice you might have, I will respond back.

Also I just want to add that Lemons will NOT be in every chapter but most chapters.


	4. The second test

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sorry about the wait. My dad had to have surgery on his lower back (He has a missing disc which made his back bones to grind together when he moved) so I had to find a job to help pay the bills... but because of the wait I have made this chapter longer.

Here is the four chapter and the third part of the chunin exams.

* * *

><p>Sasuke jumped up in the air and flipped through a couple hand signs. 'Phoenix flower jutsu!' Sasuke thought launching the fire jutsu at the rain nin.<p>

The rain nin jumped to avid it and the two clashed with a kunai in the air then dashed away from each other but the rain nin seemed to flee away only to have Sasuke chase after him.

'What the hell did this guy do with Menma?' Sasuke thought as he landed on a tree branch the rain nin turned around and threw a couple of kunai at him to which he dodged by flipping under the tree branch only to hear a sizzling sound come from one of the kunai. "A paper bomb?" Sasuke asked as he tried to get back but it exploded before he could.

As Landed on to one knee on the ground the rain nin suddenly appeared behind him with a kunai in his hand "Sorry, this is one exam you're not going to pass now hand over the scroll or you die." The rain said.

"I don't think he is going to be giving you anything you yellow turd." Naruto said as he appeared to the left of the two, grabbing the rain nin by the neck and throwing him into the air.

"I thought I tied you to a tree." The rain nin said.

"That rope you used was about as strong as heated butter." Naruto said back with a laugh. "You must be really stupid or our village needs to get us better rope, I would have to say both though."

'I have to think fast.' Sasuke thought as he threw a kunai of his own at the rain nin in the air.

As the rain ninja dodged the kunai Sasuke used the distraction to stab a kunai into the boy.

"Are you alright?!" Sakura asked.

"Don't just stand there Sakura, chances are that this guy is not alone. Watch out the others could strike any second now." Sasuke said and the rain nin pushed him away.

"I wish. I came alone so that I wouldn't arouse suspicion, big mistake." The rain nin said as he grabbed his stab wound and retreated off into the forest.

"So much for him..." Naruto said with a sigh.

"For now." Sasuke said.

Later

"That all just proved that we can't just trust appearances we have to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are and not some impostor using a transformation jutsu." Sasuke said as the three are sitting down.

"Alright so what do we do?" Sakura asked noticing that Naruto has begun writing down something on a small slip of paper.

"We can do a password." Naruto said as he handed Sasuke the paper. "And that said password will be to bring peace to the world." He finished. The whole time he is thinking about Nagato's dreams of the future

'Why does he get to choose?' Sasuke thought but when he looked at the paper it said something else. 'Why does it say to stop all wars when he said it wa... Oh, that's the plan. I guess I'm in too, it's not a bad idea after all.' He thought as he handed the paper to Sakura who soon understood the plan.

Elsewhere

Nagato sat in a small chair in front of a man in a black cloak and a strange orange mask.

"I see that you have been straying from the plan." The man said.

"What do you mean, Uchiha?" Nagato asked.

"The plan is to capture the tailed beasts, not have them join the akatsuki." The man now known to be from the Uchiha clan said.

"As far as I see it I am going with the plan. If we have Naruto we can use the nine tails to stop all future wars with a little bit effort and elbow grease." Nagato said back as he crossed his arms.

"Well that was not what you were told to do now is it." The Uchiha said a she suddenly placed a jutsu on Nagato. "Because of the fact that Naruto is now in the akatsuki we will be using that to our advantage. He will be used to capture the other tailed beasts and once that is done the nine tails WILL be removed from him by any means necessary, I will do it myself if I have to." he finished and disappeared in in a swirl.

"As you wish." Nagato said plainly as if he had been brain washed.

Later

Nagato sat in his chair as he watched paper begin to form into a female figure.

"Ah, Konan. I see you sent a paper clone to me." Nagato said with a slight smile. "Have you come to tell me how Naruto is doing?" He asked.

"Hai. He has past the first part of the exams and he is now in the second... but I'm afraid ever since the chakra seal was applied to his body I could see a look in his eye that... that causes me to shiver." Konan said as the paper finished forming into her.

"It because of the chakra seal that was placed on him eats away at over 95% of his chakra causing the nine tails chakra to replace the lost chakra, if removes the seal I have no clue what will happen... So keep an eye on him, we don't need him going into a tailed rampage from all the beasts charka... intervene if you have to." Nagato said as he slowly closed his eyes with a long sigh.

"I understand." The clone said as it prepared to disperse.

"One more thing Konan... Try not to get too attached to Naruto; we will still have to remove the Kyuubi from him sooner or later." Nagato said plainly.

"But he will die if we do tha-"

"THAT IS A SACRIFICE WE WILL HAVE TO MAKE KONAN!" Nagato yelled cutting her off. "If it mean that we will achieve piece then his death will not be in vain... and I recommended we keep this between us... we don't want to make matters worse." He finished.

"I... I understand." Konan said as she dropped her head and let a few tears escape from her eyes then dispersed.

In a shadowed corner of the room the masked man could be slightly seen. 'Hmpf, now that she is out of the way the only problem I have left is Naruto... and if he does not go by what is ordered he will be forced to. I WILL get what I want.' The man thought with a laugh.

Back with Naruto and the group

"Alright I hope you remember the password because I don't plan on saying it again." Naruto said as he pulled out a match lighting the small piece of paper on fire.

"Alright then I'll hold on to the scroll." Sasuke said as he stood to his feet.

"Fine by me." Naruto said rolling his eyes and earning a glare from Sakura.

Suddenly something came flying at Naruto and scrapped his cheek causing blood to be drawn but Naruto didn't even flinch. Looking to his right he could see a large gust of wind coming their way. 'He's here.' He thought as he grinned.

"What is it now?" Sasuke asked as the wind hit them.

Once it died down Sasuke quickly hid inside of a bush with a kunai in his right hand, suddenly Naruto and Sakura appeared behind him.

"Stop right there you two, what is the password?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh it's to bring peace to the world." Naruto said.

"It's to stop all wars." Sakura said next.

Sasuke grinned and threw the kunai at Naruto on for him to side step.

"And what was that about, she was the one that got it wrong." Naruto said pointing at Sakura.

"Because she was the one that got it right and you didn't." Sasuke said.

"Hmpf, I get what that paper was for now..." The fake Naruto said as a large cloud of smoke appeared. "It contained the real password didn't it boy." The person finished as the smoke cleared revealing an odd looking grass ninja.

'Well now that we know it wasn't the real Menma I wonder where he really is and if he is okay.' Sakura thought to herself.

With Naruto

Naruto laid in an odd upside down position against a tree with what appears to be lines of smoke rising off of his body. "I don't think taking that head on was such a good idea now." Naruto said to himself as he lazily rolled to his feet.

"Eh? Where did they go?" Naruto asked himself and tuned around to see a massive snake getting ready to swallow him whole. "Orochimaru... Things are about to get real fun now!" He said with a sadistic grin.

Back with Sasuke, Sakura and the Grass ninja

The girl pulled an earth scroll from her back pocket which earned Sasuke's attention.

"Ahh... You'd love to get your hands on my earth scroll wouldn't you; it would go so nicely with your heaven scroll." The strange ninja said as she wrapped her long tongue around the scroll and swallowed it causing a gasp from Sakura. "Now when this is over one of us will have both scrolls... and the other will be dead..." She finished pulling her lower left eyelid down.

Sakura and Sasuke both gasped as they could suddenly see their own deaths and they both fell to their knees. 'Is this an illusion?' Sasuke thought to himself and fell further as he puked on the floor. 'No it's more than that, her thirst for blood is almost... looking in her eyes I seen the moment of my own death. Who is she, what is she?' He thought and looked over to Sakura.

"S- Sakura." Sasuke said as he noticed her shivering in fear. 'No use, she's hot it worse then me. We've got to get out of here, away from her... She's death!' He thought with a shiver as he looked over at her.

With Naruto again

"I think I have been in this damn snake long enough." Naruto said as he pushed his chakra outward causing the snake to explode decorating the trees around it in its own blood.

Naruto quickly wiped himself off and walked towards the largest chakra he could feel in the area. "Orochimaru must have the biggest chakra considering he is a Sannin, all I have to do is follow that and I'm all good to go."

Back with the others... again

"Hahahaha! You're paralyzed with fear." The woman said.

"What's going on... Come on move, move Sasuke move." Sasuke thought as he struggled to make himself move but managed to grab a kunai and stand to his feet. 'Even if it's a little I have to move.' He thought.

"Very good, now what happens..." The woman said with a grin causing Sasuke to gasp.

'It's... no use... I can't move.' Sasuke thought as the grass ninja began walking towards him.

"Don't worry I'll make it quick." She said pulling out two kunais in her left hand. "But I don't have to tell you that do I, you've seen it with your own eyes... Mhmhmhmmm, I expected you to be more of a challenge how disappointing." She finished and threw the kunais at their heads but Sasuke brought his own kunai down on thigh and managed to escape with Sakura with his Sharingan activated.

"So that's how it is..." The woman said aloud with a grin. 'A desperate move but a clever one. He overcame the fear with pain, so this prey is not so helpless after all.' She thought licking her upper lip.

With Sasuke and Sakura

The two sat on a tree branch as Sasuke pulled the kunai out of his right thigh.

"Sasuke that wound is deep, will you be alright?" Sakura asked only to have his hand placed over her mouth to stop her from talking.

'Gotta move, got to get away from her... But how, where?' Sasuke asked himself.

'Man, I've never seen Sasuke like this. He's got me scared.' Sakura thought with worry. Suddenly she noticed a massive snake to her right and tried to get Sasuke's attention by moving his hand away. "Sasuke look out!"

He too looked over to see the massive snake as it tried to bite down on the two only to chomp on the tree as the two dashed away.

"Unbelievable, I didn't even notice... I must be losing it." He said as the snake slithered up a tree trunk and launched its self at him. "AGGGHHHHH! NO STAY AWAY!" He yelled throwing a shuriken at the snake killing it. He landed on a tree branch as he tried to catch his breath.

Sasuke and Sakura both gasped as the grass ninja began to reveal herself coming out to the snake back first with her head down.

"I sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural, the pray must never let down it's guard not even for a moment... in the presence of its predator." She finished looking towards Sasuke licking her lips with a laugh and began quickly slithering up a tree trunk causing Sakura to gasp.

Sasuke let out a yell as she quickly slithered towards him but a couple of kunai and shuriken that was thrown into the tree stopped her in her tracks.

Sakura looked to her left to see where it came from and gasped when she seen who it is.

"Looks like I came just in time." Naruto said with crossed arms as he sat on a tree branch facing away from the group with his back against the trunk and his right foot hanging of the branch and his other leg bent in a 90 degree angle and his foot planted firmly on the branch.

"Who might this be?" The grass ninja asked.

"Do I have to waste time and tell you what the password is cause it looks like we have something else on our hands..." Naruto said turning his head over to the grass ninja with the collar of his cloak covering his face up to the bridge of his nose but under is a crazed grin but what the woman noticed is that his eyes seem to be changing.

"Menma get out of here! what are you thinking, you don't know what you're up against! You don't stand a chance against her! Hurry get out of here while you still can! Sasuke yelled.

"So... Menma you managed to escape from my friend, well done." The woman said with a grin but it dropped and her face began to show slight fear when she looked over at him. 'An Akatsuki!' She thought as her eyes widened in fear.

"Oh but I do know what I'm up against... In fact so does snake breath." Naruto said still sitting in the same position with his head turned towards them and a hidden sadistic grin.

'No calm down, his chakra is too small he probably just joined their organization... though his chakra is too small, why would they take someone like this in?' The grass ninja thought to herself.

'He doesn't get it, he doesn't know what he's dealing with. What do I do?' Sasuke asked himself.

"Alright you better slither back on into your hole snake breath before I make a nice snakeskin cloak out of ya." Naruto said as he stood to his feet.

'Huh? Little idiot, he's just going to get all three of us killed. I've got to do something, but what?' Sasuke asked himself as he clinched his fist.

'Sasuke...' Sakura thought looking at him as if he is about to disappear.

'It's no use, there's only one way.' Sasuke thought deactivating his sharingan. "You can have it." Sasuke said.

The grass ninja looked over to Sasuke. "Hmm?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow knowing and dropped his psychotic grin knowing what Sasuke is trying to do.

Sasuke pulled out the scroll with his right hand and held it out towards the grass ninja. "The scroll right, that's what you want. Alright then, take it and leave us in peace.

"Ha, what happened to the high and mighty Uchiha... Did you lose your fire?" Naruto said.

"Shut up and stay out of it." Sasuke said back.

"Very wise, what a smart move." The grass ninja said as she slightly raised her body and placed her left hand on her hip.

"Take it." Sasuke said and threw the heaven scroll towards the grass ninja.

Naruto dashed at the grass ninja as she prepared to catch it but he landed a devastating punch to the side of her face causing a small shockwave sending her sideways and smashing into a tree. Naruto took hold of the scroll and looked towards Sasuke.

'He was so fast I didn't even see him move; he even made a shock wave with that punch... Maybe he is stronger than I thought.' The grass ninja said rubbing the side of her face.

"Stop trying to be a hero!" Sasuke yelled but Naruto appeared smashing his right fist into the left side of his face causing to be sent to a different tree branch. "You fool!" Sasuke yelled.

"How do we know that you're the Sasuke you say you are. The Sasuke I heard about would never just cave in like this." Naruto said looking at the Uchiha.

"What sort of nonsense is this?" Sasuke asked as Naruto put the scroll in his side pocket under the cloak.

"Hmhmhmmm, sad but true." The grass ninja said as she jumped back to the same tree branch. "It doesn't matter." She said pulling up her left sleeve revealing a seal. "As far as the scroll goes, I could simply kill you and take it." She said biting down on her right thumb and sliding the blood on the seal.

"Go for it, I want to take you down for the Akatsuki... but I don't want it to be easy..." Naruto said tuning around showing his back to her and used his thumbs to point at his back. "Leave a nice big scar on my back for me to remember this by Naruto said as a psychotic grin grew onto his face and his hey turned red along with slits.

'Is this kid a psychopath?' Everyone but Naruto asked as Naruto tuned his head to the left and tilted it as he used the corner of his left eye to look at the grass ninja.

'Has Hidan rubbed off on him?' The grass ninja thought. "Summoning Jutsu!" She said and with a gust of wind a massive snake appeared with the grass ninja standing on its head.

'Hmm? I wonder if I could do something like that with the nine tails.' Naruto thought to himself as he turned back around facing the massive reptile.

The massive snake raised its upper body and smashed it's self on Naruto causing large cloud of dust but Naruto managed to jump back to avoid being crushed.

"MENMA!" Sasuke and Sakura both yelled.

"If you want a scar I will be more than obliged to help you with that!" The grass ninja said with a loud laugh.

Elsewhere

Three chunin and Anko stood looking at three dead bodies that seem to be missing their faces. "Orochimaru! What is he doing at the chunin exams?" Anko asked herself and dashed of towards the forest of death. 'This isn't good.' She thought.

Back with Naruto and the others

"What a tasty little meal you will make for him, careful he likes to play with his food." The grass ninja said with a grin.

The snake quickly used its tail to smash Naruto into a tree, closing his eyes he began falling toward the snakes mouth.

"No more playing around time to finish him off." The grass ninja said.

"Oh yeah, then eat this!" Naruto said smashing his fist on the snakes head causing a massive shock wave.

'That chakra it couldn't be... but its jinjuuriki died!' Orochimaru thought as his eyes widened.

'Kit you shouldn't be using my chakra it will eat away at your chakra and this damned seal that the akatsuki put on you.' The nine tails said with a sigh.

Naruto didn't listen to what the beast said a quickly launched himself at the grass ninja. "I'm going to crush you and that snake of yours." Naruto said as an army of Naruto's suddenly appeared around the grass ninja.

'So many clones... but now he has barely any chakra left at all.' Sasuke thought.

'Where did Menma get all this power?' Sakura asked herself.

"RAHAHAHAHAAAA! COME TO MEEEE!" One of the Naruto's said with a crazed and sadistic laugh as three of them grabbed hold of the snake's tail as the other gave the snake a beat down.

'This boy...' The grass ninja thought as the real Naruto went for a side kick. 'Is impressive.' Orochimaru thought ducking from the kick and quickly grabbed hold of his leg and launched him downwards snapping a couple of branches on the why down until he smashed into a thicker branch causing all the clones to disappear in a large cloud of white smoke.

"Now then let's see how well you do Sasuke." The grass ninja said and the snake dashed towards him.

"Hng." Sasuke only stood in a state of shock.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled with fear as she noticed he isn't moving.

At the very last second Naruto appeared in the middle of the two using his right foot to stop the massive snake in its tracks causing the grass ninja to add charka to her feet to avoid flying forward. 'The damned child is getting on my nerves.' The grass ninja thought gritting her teeth as the upper left side of lip raised in anger.

Naruto's head slowly turned to the left to face Sasuke as he put left hand on hip. "Do I really have to do all the work around here..." Naruto said with a crazed look in his eye. "... Hell it looks to me like Naruto would have done a better job than you right now." He finished with a psychotic laugh.

Sasuke simply bared his teeth. Suddenly the grass ninja's tongue wrapped around Naruto and left pulled him up to her.

"You shouldn't be wrapping you tongue around things that you don't know where they have been." Naruto said plainly as the grass ninja pulled down the front of his collar to the point that he could see his entire face but the two behind Naruto couldn't.

'So the nine tailed brat didn't die to his fellow shinobi after all, interesting...' The grass ninja thought as she used her tongue to move the lower half of his cloak to the side and pulled an orange T-shirt up to the point that a seal on his stomach could be clearly seen by her. 'I stand correct. So he joined the Akatsuki after the attack, not a bad choice.' She thought as her right hands fingertips began glowing purple. 'FIVE PRONGED SEAL!' She thought and slammed her hand against his seal.

Naruto's eyes reverted back to normal just seconds before he passed out. The woman then grabbed the scroll from under his cloak and threw him down toward the forest floor.

'He won't survive that fall, hang on Menma.' She thought and quickly threw a kunai which pinned him to a tree by his cloak. 'That could have ended bad.' She thought and looked over to Sasuke.

With Naruto

Naruto stood on top of the nine tails head next to Konan as the held each other's hand and what he thought to be a massive army behind him but what caught his eye is the massive beast with ten tails that stood in front of him.

The massive beast is a brown creature of titanic size; one of its hands is bigger than the Nine tails that Naruto Is standing on. Its single eye, which takes up most of its head, has what appeared to Naruto as the Sharingan and rinnegan mixed together. It possesses a grotesque bulb-like body with spiky protrusions growing out of its back shaped as a shell and a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It has long arms and clawed hands, but from Naruto's view he could not tell if it has hind legs. It also had dark veins similar to those of a plant all over its body, and the endings of its tails resembled leaf buds.

The beast right hand began to fall in in a downward swing but just as it's hand was about to smash them Naruto squinted his eyes and opened the back up with a gasp for air, but he no longer seen the beast instead he could only see what looks the bottom of a tree.

'Was that a dream... what the hell was that thing...' Naruto thought to himself.

'I'm not sure if you should call that a dream, it seemed to real for it to be some kind of dream, considering the fact that that beast was the Juubi... you have never seen it before so it shouldn't appear in a dream so perfectly clear. I would say it was a vision of some sort.' The kyuubi said with a extended sigh.

'What is the Juubi?' Naruto asked.

'That would take way too long to explain in a way you would understand, plus you have other things to worry about...' The beast responded causing Naruto to look to his right realizing he is on the floor with Sasuke lying unconscious next to him and over him he could see a woman grabbing hold of Sakura's hair. 'One more thing, I was able to remove that five pronged seal that "Pedo-maru" placed on you so it should not be a problem.' The beast finished as Naruto noticed that Sakura is crying.

As Naruto seen her 'Did she look at my face while I was out?' Naruto asked the beast.

'No, she was to busy with her attention on Sasuke then this morning these assholes showed up.' The beast replied earning a sigh of relief from Naruto as he watched Sakura continue to cry.

"What's wrong girl?" The black haired woman said giving Sakura's hair a tug.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered causing Naruto's eyes to widen due to hearing it. "... The last thing I said to Naruto was some very hurtful thing that I regret saying..." She said causing Naruto to raise an eye brow. "I'm not about to let another one of my teammates die with a horrible final memory of me!" She finished by pulling out a kunai and used it to cut her hair causing the girl to lose grip and be left with only cut hair in her hand.

'Hmph, at least she cares... though it's too late now.' Naruto thought.

Sakura stood to her feet as her head band fell to the floor along with the falling stands of pink hair.

"Kin finish her!" A black haired boy said.

"No problem." The woman now known as Kin said throwing senbon at Sakura as she flipped through a couple of hand signs. Once the senbon struck its target Sakura got replaced with a log and another Sakura appeared heading for the black haired boy as she threw shuriken at him and began flipping through the same hand signs.

"Thanks for the shuriken, hope you don't mind if I give them back!" The boy said blasting wind from the odd holes in the palms causing the shuriken the fly back at Sakura but she turned into a log and this time appeared above the boy flipping through the same hand signs. "This game won't work on me." He said throw kunai up at her but she took the blow instead of turning into a log. "Now where did you go?" The boy asked as he began looking around then looked back up when he felt blood fall on his face. "What she's the real one?" He asked as before fell on top of him stabbing a kunai into his right forearm then she then used her mouth to bite down on his left for arm earning a gasp from the others.

'She didn't do very bad until she decided to bite the guy...' Naruto thought as he paled.

"What the hell, are you some kind of moron. Get off of me." The boy said smashing his fist on the top of her head over and over again trying to get her to let go. "Will somebody get this crazy girl off of me!" He said continuing to smash his fist over her head.

With a hard punch to the side of her head he sent her flying off. "Now you're going to pay." The boy said standing to his feet. "Prepare to die." He said pointing his palms at Sakura.

Suddenly Shikamaru, Choji and Ino dashed in front of her. "Huh, what is this, the second string?" The boy asked.

"I- Ino..." Sakura said with wide eyes.

"Surprised? I swore I wasn't going to let you show me up, didn't I?" Ino said with a grin causing Sakura to gasp.

Time skip

'Wow, it looks like the whole village is going to show up here at this rate.' Naruto thought and noticed Sasuke getting up as purple chakra engulfed him and a strange marking appeared on the left side of his body causing everyone to look over at him in fear. 'Hmph, this must be that curse mark that the akatsuki warned me about.' Naruto thought.

"Sakura, who did this to you?" Sasuke asked. "Who was it?" He asked again.

"Sasuke, w-what's happened to you?" Sakura asked as she looked up at him in fear.

Sasuke slightly lifted his left hand and looked at it. "Don't worry..." He said dropping his arm back to his side. "I'm alright; it's only the power flowing through me." He said clinching his fist. "In fact... I've never felt better. He gave me this gift and he made me understand what I am, I'm an avenger. To follow my path I must have power at any price even if it means being consumed by evil." He finished.

Everyone in the area simply continued to look at him in shock. "Sakura tell me which one of these people did this to you..." Sasuke asked again.

"That would be me." Zaku said with a grin and Sasuke looked over to the boy.

"Ino get back in your body, you don't want to get involved in this... you get over here too Choji!" Shikamaru said from behind a bush.

The marks on Sasuke's face began to give off a red glow as they stared spreading over the rest of his face causing Dosu to take a couple steps back.

"Dosu what's wrong? You're not getting cold feet are ya?" Zaku asked with a grin.

"No Zaku you don't understand!" Dosu said trying to get him to stop.

"Watch this; I'll take care of them all in fell swoop." Zaku said launching a large gust of wind towards Sasuke and the others.

Once he finished he stood heaving. "What do you know... I blew 'em all away." He said with a grin.

"Not quite." Sasuke said smashing his fist into Zaku's back sending him to Dosu's feet.

"Zaku!" Dosu said worriedly. He looked over to Sasuke to see both his team mates behind him. "Such speed, he got both of his teammates out of harm's way in the blink of an eye." Dosu said to himself.

Suddenly Sasuke began flipping through hand signs. "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" He said launching five small fire balls at Dosu and Zaku.

"I don't think so." Zaku said blasting wind from the palms of his hands at the fire justu to extinguish the fire only to reveal shuriken. Zaku quickly tried to block the shuriken with his arms but Sasuke soon appeared behind him with his right foot on his back and both his arms being pulled backwards.

Sasuke grinned. "You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours." Sasuke said giving the arms a hard tug earning a crack sound from his shoulders. "You must be very _attached _to them." Sasuke said giving his arms another tug earning the same sound from his shoulders again.

Zaku tuned his head to look at Sasuke with wide eyes. "No! What are you doing?!" He asked with worry and pain in his voice.

Sasuke said nothing in return and simply gave the boy's arms one last tug earning a loud cracking sound and a scream of pain.

Sakura gasped at what she just seen.

'Hehehe, this is too good... someone give me a bag of popcorn and a soda.' Naruto thought with a twisted grin.

"It looks like you're the only one left." Sasuke said with a grin as he looked over to Dosu earning a shiver of fear in return. "I hope you make thing more interesting than your friend did." He said tuning completely around to face the masked sound ninja.

Sakura could only watch as Sasuke began walking towards Dosu. Suddenly Sakura built up her courage. "NO! DON'T DO IT." Sakura yelled as she ran up to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him.

'Damn it, I was enjoying that you stupid banshee.' Naruto thought gritting his teeth in anger.

Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear causing the marks to slowly fade and fell to his knees.

"You're strong Sasuke." Dosu said pulling out his earth scroll. "Too strong, we can't hope to defeat you the way you are now." He said and placed the scroll on the ground. "We'll strike a deal, I give you the scroll and you let us go." Dosu said walking away from the scroll to pick up Zaku. "It would seem we underestimated you but at least we found out what we needed to know." He said bending down to pick up Kin with his other arm. "For the moment we're even but if we ever so happen to cross paths again in combat I promise you we won't run or hide." He finished and began leaving the area.

Sakura looked from Sasuke over to Dosu. "Wait!" She yelled causing him to stop and turn his head to her. "Who is this Orochimaru anyway, what's he done to Sasuke and why Sasuke?!" She asked.

"I don't know, all I know is we were told to target Sasuke and we did." Dosu said and tuned his to face in front of him. "I don't know why he sent us to assassinate someone he bestowed so much powers." Dosu said and began walking away again.

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto with a stick in hand. "I wander what he is hiding behind that collar of his." He said as he began to move the collar down with the stick.

"Any further and I will shove that so far up your ass you will have splinters on your tongue for a month." Naruto said as he opened his eyes.

Shikamaru shivered from the threat and quickly backed away as Naruto stood to his feet. "I will all of you be... this looks like a leaf genin get together, I don't think I would fit in." Naruto said spinning on one heel and began leaving the area.

"Okay... I guess." Shikamaru said as he watched Naruto disappear from sight.

Naruto leaned against a tree went through a couple hand signs. 'So why did you leave the group I know there is another reason.' The fox said.

'I want to see if the seal I placed on Hinata is still working... Orochimaru messed with my chakra.' He responded as he closed his eyes to focus on the jutsu.

With team 8

A ghostly figure of Naruto slowly began to appear in the corner of the room. He could see the group gathered around a shaking Akamaru.

"Hey Akamaru, you okay?" Kiba asked petting the top of the dog's head.

"Is he still shaking, He's been at it for half a day already." Shino said.

"I don't blame 'em not after what happened; it's because of what he seen." Kiba said continuing to pet Akamaru.

(I'm not doing the flash back... everything happened the same way as the original story.)

Out of the corner of her eye Hinata noticed Naruto standing in a corner off to her left and he simply gave her a smile as he began to disappear again. "It looks to me like you have gotten stronger since my passing..." He said as he completely faded away.

"N-Naruto." Hinata said as a tear escaped from her right eye.

"Something wrong Hinata?" Kiba asked noticing Hinata sudden action.

"N-No, I'm fine. I just had a moment for a second there." Hinata said using her left arm to wipe away her tear.

Kiba and Shino both raised an eyebrow. 'Odd...' The two thought.

Later with Naruto and the others

Naruto stood on top of a cliff with his arms crossed looking down at Sasuke as he looked back up at him in anger as he stood in front of a small creak.

"Just jump into the damn water!" Sasuke said with anger in his voice as he pointed at the water.

"But I don't know how to swim." Naruto lied as he raised his hands in a shrugging motion.

"I am about five seconds away from turning you into a walking torch if you don't get in the fucking water!" Sasuke said as he cliched his fist.

"But what if I get wet." Naruto said with a girlish voice as he hugged himself and slightly rocked his body side to side.

Sasuke bared his teeth and began to flip though hand signs preparing to launch a fire jutsu at Naruto who is now shaking his ass towards him. "Grr." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he inhaled.

"HEY SASUKE!" Sakura yelled scaring Sasuke causing the fire to blast out his mouth sending him fly backwards from what seemed like recoil into the water.

"That has to be the funniest thing I've seen thus far." Naruto said falling to the floor laughing.

"Tch, asshole." Sasuke muttered in annoyance as he pulled himself out of the water. "What do you need Sakura?" Sasuke asked giving Naruto the bird as he left.

"That was too good..." Naruto said wiping a couple of tears from his eyes. "Now let's catch some fish." Naruto said with a grin as he pulled out a handful of kunai.

With Sasuke began lighting the campfire with a small fire jutsu as Sakura looked at him in wonder.

"Why are you soaking wet Sasuke?" Sakura asked siting down next to the lit fire.

"Because Menma is an asshole..." Sasuke said siting down next to the fire on the other side from Sakura.

"Looks like someone must not be hungry... Oh well guess I will just have to eat your share." Naruto said holding up a long wire with a total of nine fish attached to it.

'He got that many and doesn't have a single drop of water on him... damn show off.' Sasuke thought.

"Wow, nice job Menma!" Sakura said causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

'He is such an attention whore.' Sasuke thought.

"Yep, and I didn't even have to get in the water... _Imagine that_." Naruto finished looking over at Sasuke.

"Go fuck yourself." Sasuke said crossing his arm and looked away.

"Aaawwww, _did I ruin someone's pride._" Naruto asked with a pouting tone his voice.

"Cram it." He responded.

All Naruto did was grin as he appeared in front of Sasuke and slapped him in the face with three of the fish. "Here's your share, crybaby." Naruto finished with a laugh.

"Asshole." Sasuke said with a huff.

Later

"Alright so we need a scroll... If we hang out near the tower I'm sure we could find someone with the heaven scroll." Naruto said as he laid down on his back with his eyes closed.

"That's not a bad Idea." Said a voice.

"What did I tell you about coming near me Snake fodder?" Naruto said plainly.

"I understand that but I think you need my help more than you need me to go away." The man now seen as Kabuto said appearing next to Naruto.

"Fine, but I would try to keep my trap shut if I were you." Naruto said as Sasuke ran up to the group getting ready for a fight.

Later that night

The group of four stood on the ground looking up at the tower from a distance. "There's the tower, now comes the hard part." Kabuto said.

Suddenly Naruto pulled out a kunai and through it through a bush causing everyone else to turn to see what he threw it at only to see a massive centipede.

"What the hell Menma." Sasuke said with anger.

"It's dinner!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"You should be careful; if you make too much noise you could attract a lot of attention." Kabuto said as he looked around for any who is near or watching. Not seeing anything the group began to move quietly towards the tower.

After a while walking Naruto noticed what seemed like wire under a line of leaves and grinned. Following the wire with his eyes he noticed that it trailed up a tree in front of him and his grin. "_Oops." _Naruto said sarcastically as he used his foot to activate the trap then took two steps back as eleven kunai shot out from the tree and struck into the ground missing his feet by an inch.

"You asshole, you did that on purpose." Sasuke said turning around.

"Why yes I did." Naruto said placing his hands on his hips.

"It looks like we aren't the first ones to be here either." Kabuto said pointing up at a tree with a group of dead genin lying on the branches.

"They look like they're having so much fun up there." Naruto said as he began walking towards the tower again with the rest of the group in tow.

"Is it just me or is the tower not getting any closer?" Sakura asked as she fell to her knees from fatigue.

"That's because it isn't... ring a bell?" Kabuto said pointing to his right causing everyone to look over and see a massive dead centipede with a kunai in its head. "This whole time we have been so focused on reaching the tower that we haven't even noticed that we have been walking in a circle the entire time." Kabuto explained adjusting his glasses.

"It's a genjutsu." Sasuke said clinching his fist.

"Then that means we have already been noticed..." Kabuto said.

"But why would they put us in a genjutsu?" Sakura asked.

"So that it is easier to take down some like you because your weak." Naruto said with a sigh.

"What did you say?!" Sakura asked with anger written all over her voice.

"No, he has a point Sakura... you were the first to collapse from fatigue." Kabuto admitted.

"Maybe if you spent less time up Sasuke's ass and more time training it would be different... Hell from what can see you are SOOO far up his ass you could tell him what he had for breakfast." Naruto finished as he turned away.

"YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Sakura yelled charging over to Naruto ready to smash her fist down on the top of his head.

"Stop!" Kabuto said causing Sakura to stop dead in her tracks and earning a grin from the blonde. "Now is not the time to be turning on each other. The enemy could strike at any minute." He finished as he noticed movement on his right from the corner of his eye.

Naruto noticed them too and prepared himself for a justu only to realize he has nowhere near enough chakra. 'Damned chakra seal...' Naruto thought and got into a fighting stance along with the others as clones wearing black clothing appeared from all around them. "Forty against four... I like those odds. This is going to be **_so_** fun!" He said with a psychotic tone to his voice earning a hidden grin from Kabuto.

'This is my chance to see what this Akatsuki member has up his sleeve.' Kabuto thought as he lowered his head a bit causing the lenses of his glasses to shine from the moon light. .

"What are they?" Sakura asked.

"Clones from the look of it... and a whole lot of them." Kabuto said over his right shoulder.

One of the clones began to laugh. "They're like cornered rats." The clone said.

"We'll see about that Naruto said dashing over to the clone and smashed his fist into its side only for it to break off like thick water leaving a chunk missing in to side of the body. 'It must be some type of water clone.' Naruto thought as he grew a crazed grin.

'My chakra must be starting to affect his mind due to this chakra seal he has... It takes away his chakra and my charka acts as a replacement, it must be leaking slightly.' The nine tails thought finally noticing Naruto turning into some kind of a psychopath.

'What the hell is going on here?' Sasuke asked himself as he activated his sharingan

Suddenly the clone grew a second upper body on its back and threw a double sided kunai at Naruto but he moved to the side and the clone's second half threw another double sided kunai at Sasuke.

He tried to move his body to avoid the kunai but a pain shot through his body from the seal on his neck causing his movement to be ceased. Kabuto acted quickly by tackling him to the floor causing the kunai to cut his left arms bicep then quickly got off and grabbed the kunai that was thrown. 'What's going on, I can't move my body.' Sasuke thought trying to move his body but on earned twitches in response and the seal on his neck began to glow.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked helping Sasuke to a sitting position.

Kabuto pulled the double bladed kunai out of the ground with his left hand as he used his right hand to cover the cut. 'It's obvious this things real enough, no illusion here.' Kabuto thought as he took a good look at the kunai in his hand.

"Surrender your scroll." "Surrender the scroll to us." "Surrender the scroll." "Surrender your scroll." Many of the clones began saying as the slowly approached the group.

"I'm going to love this... oh yes I am." Naruto quietly whispered to himself with a crazed grin that is hidden behind the collar of his cloak.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto is getting ready to attack again and tried to get up to stop him but it failed so he called to him instead. "It's no use, save it..." He said causing Naruto to look over at him. "You'll only be fighting illusions, it's genjutsu alright." He said looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Illusions, but how? That gash on Kabuto's arm is real enough." Sakura said looking down at Sasuke.

"That's true, but still Sasuke is right. It could be the real one is in hiding somewhere in the woods near by launching the real attacks from behind the illusions and coordinating the movements with them so that we're fooled into thinking these_ illusions_ are real and attacking us." Kabuto explained.

"That's quite the explanation and all but what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"We need to hold our ground and fend off their attacks until we can figure out a different plan." Kabuto answered as he blocked a kunai that was thrown in his direction.

"That's fine by me..." Naruto said as tried to think of an idea to find one responsible for the attacks... then he got an idea.

The clones began pulling out kunai and Naruto grinned. The clones prepared to through the kunai and at the last second Naruto tacked one of them to the ground causing the kunai that was thrown from behind the clone to graze his ear but he still noticed where the kunai came from. 'There you are you little cowards.' Naruto thought as he noticed a boy wearing yellow clothing hidden way in a tree a small distance away.

Naruto quickly jumped up in a tree and summoned a clone to take his place fighting the large group of clones while he went after the hiding rain ninja. The clone dropped down to the ground to join the fight and the real Naruto went in a big circle to approach the real enemy from behind.

Meanwhile the fact that Naruto replaced himself with the clone went completely unnoticed which gave him the advantage as he quietly landed behind the three rain ninja.

Due to the fact that two of them are behind the one in front Naruto dashed forward and smashed the two from behinds heads together knock them out from the force then he smashed his fist down on the back of the last one's neck knocking him unconscious. "It's not nice to hide from your enemy's." Naruto said as he tied the three together then digged through their pockets and pulled out a white scroll. "This is just what I needed." He said and began dragging the three to his group.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked noticing the army of clones began to seemingly melt into the ground.

"Because the one who is controlling them is no longer able to keep the jutsu up." The real Naruto said causing everyone to notice him walking towards them from behind.

"Wait, but your over-" Sasuke said looking over to see the other Naruto suddenly disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"When I tackled the clone seconds before the kunai was thrown I noticed where it came from so I replaced myself with a clone and went over to the location." Naruto said and suddenly feel to the floor as he felt his chakra deplete to a dangerously low level causing the group to rush over to his side. 'I can't... move...' Naruto thought.

"It looks like you used up all your chakra summoning just that one clone... but you beat them so good job." Kabuto said with a clap of his hands.

'Menma is stronger than I thought, but why didn't Sasuke come up with that idea first.' Sakura asked herself as she looked down at Naruto's motionless body.

"Well now that we have the scroll we need we should get to the tower." Sasuke said standing to his feet.

"I'll carry Menma, I don't think he will be moving anytime soon." Kabuto said putting Naruto on his back.

"Don't get any big idea's snake fodder." Naruto whispered into his ear.

"Alright let's go." Sasuke said the group left leaving the rain ninja unconscious and still tied to geter on the forest floor.

Later in the tower

A large cloud of smoke could be seen coming from the two opened scrolls as the smoke cleared a man with a long scar over his nose appeared with his arms crossed.

'Iruka-sensei!' Naruto thought with wide eyes. Deep down Naruto felt happy to see his old academy teacher again because he was one of the few people in the village that actually cared about and that listened to him... so in a way he has never been happier to see him.

"Hey." The man now known as Iruka said. "There isn't much I want to say but if Naruto was here I know he would be proud of you..." He said.

'Well guess what, he's not.' Naruto thought and crossed his arms as he rolled is eyes.

"... And as for you, I am surprised you made it this far with that small amount of chakra you have. I'm sure that because you made it this far, you can-"

"A calculator couldn't even calculate the amount of fucks that I don't give about you speech to to give us confidence." Naruto said interrupting his old teacher.

"Alright well I guess you all pass the second part of the exam... as a reward I would like to treat you all to meal at Ichiraku." He said getting Naruto's attention but he quickly hid his excitement and acted as if he didn't hear anything.

Later

A large group of genin stood inside of a big room with their sensei's, proctors and the third Hokage standing in front of them.

"Congratulations you all made it here." Anko said with a strange device next to her mouth.

"I'm really hungry..." Choji whined as he rubbed his stomach.

"What a drag there is so many left. This is such a pain." Shikamaru complained.

"Sasuke and his team have passed too!" Ino said happily as she looked over at the brooding Uchiha.

"Well of course they did." Shikamaru said under his breath. 'After all the trouble we went through to keep them safe they better had passed.' He thought remember what happened back in the forest.

"Your team didn't do too bad Kakashi, they must have gotten real lucky." Guy said with a smile as he stood next to the masked jounin. "Of course with my team still around, your team is doomed to failure. After all what matters on the next test is ability and we've got you far out classes. Well I guess a pard of growing up is learning that lose to those who are better than you every now and then, huh Kakashi." He finished with closed eyes.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Kakashi asked looking over to Guy.

Guy clinched his fist in anger as he seemed to light on fire.

"Alright now pay attention, lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you so you'd better listen carefully you maggots." Anko said then looked over to the third hokage. "They're all yours." She said with a bow of respect earning a nod from the old man in robs.

The third hokage scaned over the remaining genin and his eyes soon fell on Naruto. 'I'd notice that hair anywhere... So does this mean that he has found a good home in the Ame... I'm just glad to know he is still alive and didn't die to the hands of the village we was supposed to protect. But why has his chakra gotten so small?' He thought with slight smile.

'Shit he totally noticed who I am, my cover is so blown.' Naruto thought as his heart rate began to speed up but he quickly calmed himself down.

The third hokage put his hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat and prepared himself to begin his explanation of the third exam but a chunin landed on the ground in front of him stopping him from his explanation. "Lord Hokage before you do... Please allow me Hayate Gekko appointed as proctor of the third exam to speak first." The man said bowing his head with a slight cough.

"So be it." The hokage said back and the man stood to his feet.

"It's nice to meet you all." Hayate said with a cough and turned around to face the genin. "There is something I would like *cough cough* to do before the third exam." He said and began coughing loudly. "Uh, we have to have a preliminary exam before we can move on to the real one." He said.

Naruto simply closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. 'When will these damned exams end...' Naruto thought with annoyance.

"A what?" Sakura asked.

"Preliminary, just what do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh I'm sorry, sensei excuse me but I really don't see the point. What's this preliminary all about, why can't we all just move on to the third exam?" Sakura asked.

"Uuuhhh, well you see the first and second exams might have been too easy. The fact is we never expected so many of you to still be here... According to the rules of the chunin exams a preliminary round can be held at any stage in order to reduce the number of candidates still remaining." Hayate explained.

"But is that fair?" Sakura asked.

'You ask way to many questions.' Naruto thought with a sigh as he lowered his head.

"It's just at this stage we have to speed things up a bit, a lot of important guests will be watching and we can't afford to waste their time. They've come to see only the best so if there are any of you feel they are not in top physical condition now's your chance to-" Hayate cut himself off by his own coughing. "Ahem, sorry about that but as I was saying if there are any of you who don't feel up to this now is the time to bow preliminaries will be starting immediately." He finished.

"Come on, you mean right now?" Kiba asked.

"We just just finished barely surviving the last exam don't we get a break?" Ino complained.

"Man what a drag." Shikamaru said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Aw, when do we eat?" Choji asked still rubbing his empty stomach.

"Naruto probably died from all your annoying voices." Naruto said with an extended sigh.

Everyone from the leave village looked at him in anger besides the hokage. "If you say one more insult about Naruto I'll rip your head straight off your shoulders." Ino said pointing her finger at Naruto in anger.

"Whoa, sorry _princess Ino." _Naruto said sarcastically as he raised his hands slightly above his head earning a glare from the blonde female.

"Oh and the winners will be determined by one on one combat..." Hayate said earning a grin from Naruto.

'This is going to be awesome.' Naruto thought.

"So like I said if there isn't anyone who feels up to it raise your hand." Hayate said.

Later

"Alright then we will now begin the preliminary round. This round consists of one on one individual combat at full battle intensity, this is not an exercise. There are twenty of you left that means there will be ten matches, the surviving candidates from these ten rounds will advance to the third exam. As for the rules there are none, you will fight till one dies or exceeds defeat or is rendered physically incapable of continuing the contest. Naturally those who are losing are to quit promptly to avoid a fatal outcome. I might intervene if a match seems hopeless to save as many lives as possible. Now it's time to reveal what fate has chosen for you." He finished looking up at a large electronic board as it began flipping through a names, one on top and one below the VS.

When it stooped it had Sasuke's name and Yoroi Akado's.

"Alright those whose names have been chosen come forward." Hayate said and sasuke began walking up along with a man with a mask wearing the same exact clothes as Kabuto. (Kabuto did leave but Naruto didn't care.)

Suddenly Paper began to swarming to a female figure next to Kakashi and once it finished forming it revealed Konan. The Hokage looked over his shoulder to the blue haired beauty. "You're late." He said and took a hit from his pipe.

"Sorry, I got lost on my way here." Konan responded.

"Well then... The two of you have been chosen for the first round. Everyone other than the two opposing candidates will now clear the area and move to the upper level." Hayate said.

Everyone began to head up to the upper level next to their teammates and sensei's. Naruto stood in front of Konan who currently as her arms gently wrapped around his shoulders and to his right is his old team.

"Let the fight begin." Hayate said bringing his hand down to signify for the fight to start and quickly jumped back to avoid being hit in the crossfire.

* * *

><p>There is chaper 4 for you all and it's over 10,000 words too my new record for any chapter.<p>

The fith chapter will be the preliminaries and the final exam. Also the fights have been decided.

Have a great Easter.


	5. Compromised

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Here is the fifth chapter.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Everyone began to head up to the upper level next to their teammates and sensei's. Naruto stood in front of Konan who currently as her arms gently wrapped around his shoulders and to his right is his old team.<p>

"Let the fight begin." Hayate said bringing his hand down to signify for the fight to start and quickly jumped back to avoid being hit in the crossfire.

Yoroi dashed at Sasuke, grabbing hold of his head and pinning him to the floor. Sasuke left arm fell to the floor as the man laughed. "What the, My chakra what are you doing?" He asked trying to get Yoroi to let go.

"Your just noticing it now..." Yoroi said with a loud laugh.

"How pathetic..." Naruto said crossing his arms. "Actually the word Pathetic is an understatement, am I right Konan-chan." Naruto said with a sigh.

'It seems that _Konan's _student is full of himself... wait a second, did he just call his senei chan?' Kakashi asked himself as he widened his visible eye.

"True but it seems something is holding him back." Konan said bending down and placing her head on Naruto's right shoulder.

'Are they together or something?' Kakashi asked as Naruto tuned his head to the left to look at the one eyed scare crow.

"... Is there something I can help you with, Cyclops-san?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

"N-no." Kakashi quickly said with fear in his voice as he he notticed what seemed like pure evil in his eyes and looked back down at the fight between the two genin.

"My chakra, your stealing it from me!" Sasuke said feeling his chakra being sucked away.

"Hahaha, you finaly caught on huh..." He said as Sasuke's other arm feel to the floor.

Sasuke let out a sream as he as his body began slightly twitching. Sasuke clinched his hand. "Get off!" He said kicking the man's stomach sending him backwards on skidded to a halt on his back.

Yoroi stood to his feet while Sasuke had a hard time just trying to sit up. "So, you still have some strength left huh. Impressive, for a guinea pig." He said with a dark chuckle. All Sasuke could do at the moment is sit on the floor heaving. "Don't worry little man, I will make it short and sweet." He said charging at Sasuke who stood to his feet.

Yoroi went to grab Sasuke again but he quickly dodged to the right only for it to be followed by an up ward swing but he dodged the attack by stepping backwards. Yoroi grinned under his bask as he manged to touch the side of Sasuke causing him to stumble forward and past Yoroi. "What's the matter, or is that the best you got?" He asked and Sasked went for a side kick but he jumped back with a back flip.

Naruto watched as Sasuke stood heaving in front of his foe. "This is ridicules, and you call yourself and Uchiha." Naruto said causing Sasuke's eyes to widen as he looked up at Naruto.

"You should turn away from your enemy, big mistake and your last." Yoro said dashing at Sasuke as he tuned around to face him.

Yoroi continuously tried to grab Sasuke but he dodged them by stepping back and moving slightly to the side each time. The Uchiha grinned as he quickly disappeared. "What, where did he go?" Yoroi asked in surprise.

Sasuke's foot suddenly connected with Yoroi's jaw from below with the force of the kick sending him into the air.

Lee and Guy's eyes widened as Sasuke jumped into the air right behind Yoroi.

"Alright I'll admit it, I kind of borrowed that move but from here on out it's all original." Sasuke said poking his figures into the man's back.

"The Dancing leaf shadow?" Yoroi said with panic in his voice.

"GAH!" Sasuke screamed as the mark on his neck began glowing sending pain through his body. "No not again! It's getting stronger and stronger!" He said in pain as the marks tried to spread through his body.

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes. 'I have to deal with a seal that holds one of the strongest demons known to exist and yet he can barely survive with the one he has...' He thought. "How pathetic, and to think he is the top rookie in the leaf village." He said with a laugh.

Sasuke heard Naruto's comment and bared his teeth. "I'm not going to be laughed at by someone weaker THAN ME!" Sasuke yelled and the marks began to receding causing the ones to know exactly what he has to have their eyes widen in shock.

"Here we go." Sasuke said and used his hand to spin Yoroi to the left then used his left leg to try and kick his side but he blocked it with his arm.

"Your no match for me." Yoroi said as Sasuke flipped around him and smashed his fist into his jaw sending him falling head first to the floor.

"Come back here." Sasuke said punching Yoroi in the stomach the twisted around. "I'm not done yet." He said smashing his left foot into his stomach just before he hit the ground. "Lions barrage!" He finished.

Sasuke slid away and made a backwards flip landing on his stomach. The proctor knelt down to see the condition of Yoroi. He tried to get a response from Yoroi but only got a grunt in return. "As the winner of this round Sasuke Uchiha advances to the third exam." Hayate said pointing his finger to Sasuke who heaved as got into a sitting position.

Naruto watched as Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke using his right knee to keep Sasuke upright as he hold out an open red book. "You won yet you look more beat up than Yoroi, what kind bullshit is that." Naruto said as Konan lifted her head off his shoulder as she noticed the lookes she was given from the other senseis that clearly said "are those two together?" and shot them a glare.

"Shut it you- never mind, your not worth the time." Sasuke said back as he looked away from the blonde. "Tch, why is he such an asshole anyways?" Sasuke whispered to himself.

A couple of medical ninja carried Yoroi away and Kakashi walked away with Sasuke who used his right hand to cover the seal on the left side of his neck.

"The three of you must have ran into Orochimaru." Konan said earning a nod from Naruto.

Naruto's eyes slowly began to close as he fell asleep seeing that his name isn't on the board. 'There is no rules against me sleeping if it's not my turn...' He thought as he slumped to a sitting position with his back leaning against Konan's legs.

'That's one way to get energy for _his_ fight.' Konan thought with a small smile. 'He reminds me of Yahiko.' She thought with a blush as she could hear a slight snore.

Later

Naruto's eyes lazily opened with a grunt as he felt someone nudge. "What, did I miss something?" Naruto asked.

"It's your turn." Konan said causing Naruto to stand to his feet and noticed Kiba standing down on the arena floor tapping his left foot on the ground.

Naruto let out a sigh. "I never thought I'd say this but... this is going to be such a drag." Naruto said as he slowly began walking down the stairs instead of jumping down.

Naruto walked up in front of Kiba with his left side facing him. "This is going to be too easy!" Kiba said with a grin.

Naruto closed his eyes as he turned to face Kiba.

Kurenai let out a smile as she looked at the blonde Akatsuki. 'You don't stand a chance against Kiba. You don't have anywhere near enough chakra to even last a minute against him.' She thought.

"Man, Kiba is so lucky." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Even I must say it would take a miracle for that boy to win this one." Guy said earning a nod from Kakashi and Asuma.

'They have no idea just how far he made it after leaving his old home behind.' Konan thought with a smile.

"You should give up now before you die from the first attack!" Kiba said with a laugh.

"I'd say the same thing to you but I really want to paint this arena red..." Naruto said bringing his right hand over his face as his nails began to turn to claws. "And turn it into a tie dye of horror." Naruto said evilly as he began lowering his hand revealing his open eyes that are switching between red and blue along with the fact that his claws are leaving five large scratches trailing from his forehead down to his chin.

"What are you, some kind of psychopath?" Kiba asked as he paled from Naruto's action.

"..." Naruto said nothing in return as the scratches disappeared in a matter of seconds due to the fox's healing abilities.

Kakashi could clearly see Naruto's face due to being in front of Naruto and narrowed his visible . 'What kind of clan ability does he have to heal like that?' Kakashi thought as he fought the urge to use his sharingan.

"Let the *cough cough* match begin." Hayate said and jumped back.

Kiba grinned as knelt down placing dog down on the ground to his right. "Alright, let's do this Akamaru." Kiba said looking up at Naruto who stood straight up with his arm down to his sides and eyes looking down at him showing no worry nor fear. 'He's calm... Too calm.' He thought narrowing his eyes.

"If I'm as weak as you all make it sound, then why do you need the dog?" Naruto asked.

"You serve a point." Kiba said and looked down at Akamaru. "How about you sit this one out little guy." He said earning a bark in return.

Kiba stood to his feet with a grin. "I hope all the leaf ninja's aren't as strong as Naruto was... If you are then you will die just as fast as he did." Naruto said plainly as he looked Kiba in the eyes.

"Grrr, you better stop talking about Naruto like that!" Kiba said lunging forward with his fist reeled back.

"Don't be so straight forward..." Naruto as he suddenly disappeared in a flash as Kiba swung his only for it to hit air. "You should put more thought into it." Naruto whispered as he appeared to Kiba's left and kicked the side of his ribs sending him flying sideways in to a wall, leaving a small crater in the wall below Kurenai's team.

"I didn't even see him move." Guy whispered to himself.

"He looks like he is almost as fast as you, Guy-senei!" Lee said.

"No..." Guy said back causing Kakashi to look over to him. "He is actually faster than me." Guy said narrowing his eyes.

"Faster than you?" Kakashi asked with surprise.

"Yes, I have never seen someone move so fast like that... It's inhuman for one to move that fast." Guy said as he looked at Kurenai who stood with wide eyes as she looked at Naruto who stood calmly facing away showing Kiba his right side.

Naruto turned on his right heel to face Kiba and began slowly walking towards him as his nails began to slowly turn back to normal.

"But!" Guy suddenly said causing his team and Kakashi to look at him. "Judging from his attack, he can't hit very hard and Kiba beat when it comes to chakra... In te end Kiba still has this fight in the bag." He finished. 'But I must know how he is able to move like that.' He thought as he began watching Naruto closely.

'The only reason he leaned to move that fast is because of the time he pissed Deidara off, Naruto didn't have much of a choice but to run as he was being chased by as many clay bombs as Deidara could make to the point of chakra exhaustion.' Konan thought with a giggle as she remembered what Naruto did to Deidara. 'Naruto hasn't put pink dye in his clay ever since.'

Naruto stopped as he now stood over Kiba... but a large cloud of smoke covered him and as it cleared a small log took his place. "Is substitution the best you got?" Naruto said just before Kiba pulled the back of Naruto's collar sending him back wards slightly.

"Then how about this?!" Kiba yelled smashing his right fist into Naruto's face sending him spiraling backwards and skidded to a halt with the front side of his body on the ground. "That was for the things you said about Naruto." Kiba said holding out his clinched fist as Hayate walked over to Naruto.

Getting no response from Naruto as Hayate nudged him he stood to his feet and looked over to Kiba.

"I knew that the kid would be easy to beat but that was just sad." Ino said earning a nod of agreement from her two teammates. 'He so helplessly weak that it's a turn on.' She thought with a blush.

"As the winner of this round, Kiba moves on t-"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto let out a twisted laugh cutting Hayate off from his speech. "After all the things you have said about Naruto, you suddenly care about him when he dies?!" Naruto asked as he easily stood to his feet as if nothing happened causing Hayate to jump back away from him.

"... How are able to get up like that..." Kiba said trying to avoid Naruto's question as he noticed the small bruise on the bride of his nose disappear in the blink of an eye. 'This kids healing abilities might be a problem... but all have to do is leave a wound that can't be healed.' He thought with a grin as he got into his clan fighting stance.

"Because you punch like a girl..." Naruto said slowly closing his eyes. "You chance of winning if send that dog of your's to fight for you." Said crossing his arms over his chest and his eyes still closed.

"You're going to regret saying that, come on Akamaru." He said and noticed Naruto shaking his head side to side. "What are you shaking _your_ head about?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"I said yo would have a better chance of winning if tou sent the dog in to fight _for you_ not _with you, _now your just going to be in it's way." Naruto said with a sigh as he opened his eyes to look at the dog who is baring his teeth with growl.

"Actually we do better as a team and your about to learn that... physically." Kiba finished with a smirk.

"If you say so." Naruto said with shrug of his shoulders.

Kiba and Akamaru began running towards Naruto with smoke bombs in hand. 'Something simple like that doesn't work on me anymore.' Naruto thought as he extended his left arm in front of him showing the palm of his hand to Kiba.

Kiba smirked as he threw the smoke bombs at Naruto which created a massive smoke screen around him, but he simple closed his eyes with a grin hidden under his collar.

'This kid, how hold he be so calm when fighting some with the bigger advantage?' Guy asked himself as he narrowed his eyes.

Kiba jumped into the smoke and tried attacking Naruto using the smoke to his advantage but Naruto reflected the attacks with ease. 'How is he-' Kiba's thought was interrupted by the sound of a bark from outside the smoke screen. 'Did he fall for it?' He asked himself as he dashed out of the smoke screen and looked around but didn't see anyone one on the arena floor.

"You should really put a leash on this dog of your's..." Naruto said from behind Kiba.

Kiba quickly turned around to see the smoke clearing and Naruto stood holding Akamaru by the scruff of the neck earning a whimper from the small dog. "P-P-Put Akamaru down!" He ordered.

"And what if I don't?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How I just show you..." Kiba said as he pulled a small pill from his pocket then tossed it into Akamaru's mouth.

Akamaru let own a low growl as his fur began to turn red and kicked Naruto sending him staggering backwards as Akamaru dropped to the floor.

"A soldier pill eh?" Naruto asked himself as he watched Kiba swallow one of the pills too.

"As of this moment saying that you are fucked would be an understatement." Kiba said with a grin plastered to his face.

'There is no way that this kid stands a chance now...' Kurenai thought.

'Memna just lost this fight.' Kakashi thought with a sigh.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said and Akamaru quickly jumped on his back. "Beast mimicry!" Kiba said and a cloud formed around Akamaru as he transformed into a second Kiba. "Man beast clone!" He finished barring his sharp teeth.

"Things might have just got interesting..." Naruto said as a psychotic smile grew on his face.

The two Kiba's dashed at Naruto but he jumped back as the two smashed their hands into the ground creating a small dust cloud. The two dashed at him again and Naruto jumped into the air to avoid the attack.

"Now I got ya." Kiba said as him and his clone began to spin toward Naruto as he landed on the ground.

'It's over now.' Most of everyone thought.

Naruto turned around and put both of his hands out in front of him then the two smashed into his hands creating a crater around them and a large dust cloud making it impossible to see inside.

But once it clear to the point the three could be see everyone gasped. Kiba and Akamaru continued to grind into the palms of Naruto but to no prevail.

"How can someone possibly do that without breaking their arms?" Kurenai asked herself.

'Is it a justu?' Kakashi thought and noticed Neji activated.

"It can't be..." Neji said.

"What, what is it Neji?" Guy asked.

"He isn't using any kind of justu... it's purely his bare hands! But his chakra is acting strange, as if he is being possessed by something..." Neji said earning a widened eye from Kakashi.

'It's not that big of a surprise really. He isn't what he used to be anymore... Though all of you make yourselves sound weak.' Konan thought as she placed her hands on the rail in front of her.

Naruto used his arms to launch them backwards into a wall them quickly dashed over to them as they pulled themselves out and smashed the tow heads back against the wall over and over again leaving cracks in the concrete which also knocked the two unconscious due to the pure force but he didn't some stop and continued to go on a wall smashing spree with a head in each hand. "_Kill. _Kill. Kill! KILL! **KILL!**" Naruto said starting from a whisper to a loud yell as his eyes began to turn red.

"If I beat you and you were supposed to be stronger than me **I wonder just how weak Naruto is then... BECAUSE HE IS WEAKER THAN EVERYONE HERE!"  
><strong>Naruto said with a more... evil... tone of voice.

"Enough *cough cough* mutilation of another candidate is prohibited." Hayate said placing his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

Naruto stopped in his tracks as the clone of Kiba finally turned back into Akamaru and he turned his head to face Hayate with closed eyes. "I will remove that hand of yours if take your hand off me." Naruto said as he dropped Akamaru to the floor with his left hand but the real Kiba is still being presses against the blood coated wall with his other hand.

"Is that a threat?" Hayate asked narrowing his eyes as he pulled out a kunai from his left sleeve.

"No, it's a promise." Naruto said back as he opened his eyes revealing his red slits to Hayate.

"What a fool... What is he thinking challenging someone of a way more experienced rank?" Guy ask as he shook his head but his eyes widened when he seen Hayate drop his kunai to the floor in fear and began slowly backing away.

'W-What the hell is this kid?' Hayate thought as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

The third Hokage narrowed his eyes as he took a puff from his pipe.

'KIT, stop this before you end up drawing more attention to yourself.' The Kyuubi ordered.

"Fine have it your way proctor..." Naruto said dropping Kiba's body to the floor with a thud. "But if you touch me with those filthy hands again it will be the end for you." He finished walking past the proctor as he closed his eyes as the reverted back to normal and walked up to the second floor and stood next to Konan.

Naruto noticed Kakashi eyeballing his from the corner of his eyes and turned his head to face Kakashi with a glare. "Keep staring at me and you will lose that right eye of yours." He said earning a slight kick to his right shin from Konan.

"_Knock it off Naruto._" Konan whispered causing Naruto to snap forward and watched Kiba and Akamaru being hauled off by paramedics.

"Due to Kiba being unable to continue Menma moves on to the third exam... Now on the the eighth match..." Hayate said slightly shaking from the look in Naruto's eyes that he seen.

The board began flipping through names and once it finished the names said 'Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga' which caused Naruto to grin. 'This is going to be good.' He thought as he watched the two jump down to the arena floor.

"Give up Hinata, you won't be able to win this fight. It is your destiny to lose here." Neji said activating his byakugan. "Just like it was Naruto's destiny to die that day." He finished earning a quiet growl from Hinata as she activated her own Byakugan.

'I already want to kick this guy's ass myself.' Naruto thought as he sat down on the floor.

It wasn't much longer into the fight before Naruto let out a sigh. 'There is no way in hell she can beat this guy.' Nauto thought as he looked down to Hinata who struggled to stand to her feet. 'I might as well help her...' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and focused his chakra.

Hinata looked over to Neji as she stood to her feet only to see the ghostly figure of Naruto walk closer and closer to her with his arms out like he is about to give her a hug but he only sank into her body.

A mass of red chakra began swirling around Hinata causing the Kakashi and the other leaf Jonin to have their eyes widen. 'That's the Nine tails chakra... but how is she using it if Naruto was the jinchuuriki of the demon... Did it leave Naruto and enter her as a replacement, what the hell is going on here.' Kakashi thought.

within a blink of an eye she moved behind Neji and wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce choke hold. 'My body, it's moving on it's own.' Hinata thought as Neji fell to one knee gasping for air but to no avail. "I'll end this quickly." Hinata said and Neji's eyes rolled over as his body went limp. She quickly let go of his body as the red chakra faded away.

"As the winner of this match Hinata Hyuga moves on to the finals." Hayate said with a cough.

"Short yet simple." Naruto whispered as he opened his eyes to see Konan's face a mere inch away from his.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Konan asked.

"Helping..." Naruto said quietly as he crossed his arms.

"Try not to get found out in the process." She said back.

Naruto watched the other fights much to his displeasure but he grew a smile when the final match ended. 'FINALLY!' Naruto thought.

Later.

Naruto walked down the street next to Konan. "Even though you think you may win anyways you should still train... you don't know what he is capable of." She said.

"I know... I just can't believe that I have to fight him, I couldn't ask for anyone better." Naruto said clinching his fist. "I'm going to destroy Sasuke!" He said earning a look of worry from Konan.

"So what do you want to do, you have a month before the exam..." She asked.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell need to take a bath or something." Naruto said plugging his nose with his left hand and waved his other hand back and forth in front of his face causing Konan to let out a small laugh from the scene.

"The hot springs it is then." Konan said happily.

Later at the hot springs

Naruto sat to the side of of the steaming water as he watched a white haired man peeking though a small hole in the wall. 'I can't even bathe with this pervert being here.' Naruto thought with a sigh.

"Whoa, who's this blue haired babe?" The man asked himself.

Naruto's eyes flashed red for a split second after the small description and dashed to the side of of the man. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Naruto yelled with malice in his voice.

"Keep it down kiddo, I don't want the blue haired babe to notice us." The man said trying to wave Naruto off as he didn't even take his eye away from the hole.

"KEEP YOUR EYES OFF HER!" Naruto yelled grabbing the man by the neck and launched him into the air smashing him though the ceiling. The old man landed gently on the rooftop rubbing his neck.

"How the hell did he get the drop on me like tha-" Man paused when he noticed Naruto jump to the rooftop from the hole. "I know you, your that genin that has to fight the Uchiha... At least I know I don't have to worry now... I first I thought you were a high ranked shinobi, what a laugh." The man finished with a loud laugh.

"What's you name pervert?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

"I am Jiraiya the GREAT TOAD SAGE! Why do you ask boy?" The man now know as Jiraiya said with a fat smile on his face.

"So I know what to put on your gravestone encase they can't identify yo after I'm done." Naruto said walking towards Jiraiya.

"Ha, don't make me laugh... there's no way some one as low as you could even lay a finger on me now that I'm not distracted. Plus I'm a sage." Jiraiya said crossing his arms.

"Then I guess I don't need to hold back then." Naruto said dashing at the sage but at the last second he disappeared and reappeared behind him and smashed his foot into his back sending him flying forward into a tall building that collapsed from the sheer force of the impact.

Jiraiya managed to emerge from the rubble and looked up to the roof of the hot springs to notice Naruto standing there with the sun shining brightly behind him. "How is a genin this strong, it's in human for a genin to be this powerful." He said to himself as Naruto jumped down to the floor in front of him.

Jiraiya flipped though hand signs but Naruto stopped him by sending a punch towards him, he tried to block it but the impact created a bone breaking sound and sent him flying further back and though a pair of houses but stopped short at a large metal pole. "I can't fight him here... He'll turn this village to rubble in a matter of minutes." The sage said to himself as he jumped to his feet and made a bee line in the direction of the forest behind the hokage heads with Naruto gaining on him rather quickly. 'He's no genin at all, hell he more than some normal shinobi for sure.' He thought dodging a grab but failed dodge the following kick to the back which sent him flying into to the cliff to the left of the first hokage head which left a small crater.

Jiraiya quickly concentrated his chakra to his feet to stick to the side of the cliff but was forced to dodge to the side as Naruto came flying at him smashing his fist into the spot that Jiraiya once stood deepening the crater.

'If someone doesn't hand Naruto a stress ball soon he's going to go into a rampage.' The fox thought as it felt Naruto absorbing it's chakra.

"How can mere genin with such little chakra be able to do all this." Jiraiya asked himself as he watched Naruto pull his fist out from crater causing a couple of rocks to fly through the air. The perverted sage couldn't help but shake a little in fear as Naruto lifted his head and his blood red eyes met his own. Red chakra began to raise from Naruto's feet and flail wildly in the air. 'How is his chakra so-'

A while back at the hot springs

Konan Walked into the the steaming hot water and tossed the towel towel that wrapped around her body and heard some yelling and a fain't crash but she but off to the side and sat down in the water. Looking around she noticed the female leaf genin looking at her from the other side of the hot spring. "Hey, your Menma's girlfriend aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Girlfriend? What makes you say that?" Konan asked with blush.

"Oh come on, he totally clings to you... Yet I think it's a little hot knowing he's also your student." Ino said with a grin.

Suddenly a another loud crash could be heard causing the earth to shake below and the water to splash about. "What the hell is going on out there?" Tenten asked as she stood up and looked around.

"Maybe we should check it out." Hinata said as she slowly swam to the other side of hot spring to leave.

The girls quickly got dressed and left with Konan shortly behind them. They soon stood outside looking at what used to be a tower. Suddenly everyone but Konan fell to their knees from a sudden burst of chakra. Konan's eyes widened as she looked at the cliff where a noticeable amount of red chakra could be seen waving around in the air. 'Not good, we need to get him under control before he goes to far.' She thought and disappeared in a swirl of papers.

back with Naruto

Jiraiya stood in shock as Kurenai and Asuma stood in front of him. "Get out of here you two, this kid will tear you to shreds."

"This is the chakra of the kyuubi, how does this kid have it though?" Asuma asked pulling out two blades and they began glowing blue with chakra.

"This perv deserves death, move out of the way or you will join him." Naruto said as he began walking towards the two.

"Ha, you forgot to say the magic word." Kurenai said pulling out a kunai.

"If you leave now we will let you get away with this, but we have more coming on the way so you better make up your mind fast." Asuma said and witha a blink he could no longer see the cloaked boy. "What th-"

"Then I just need to quicken the pace then." Naruto said and the looked around to see him standing on the cliff edge as they stood sideways. Naruto quickly pulled out a rope and used it as a lasso to grab the three, he then used his strength to launch the tied up group behind him and into the tree line.

The three quickly escaped from the rope as Naruto jetted towards them. Asuma blocked his punch with his chakra blade Kurenai threw a pair of shuriken from behind Naruto so he tried to jump to the left but it failed as Asuma grabbed hold of his right arm and Jiraiya appeared on the other side of Naruto with a strange ball of chakra. 'I might as well see what they got...' Naruto thought and the shuriken dug into his back and the ball of chakra smashed into his stomach sending him hurling backwards towards Kurenai who quickly dodged to the right to avoid a collision and they watched as he disappeared into the forest smashing through rocks and even plowed through over a dozen trees, but it soon stooped as he smashed into a small mountain creating a massive cloud of dust that could could be seen from the opposite side of the village area.

"Well that should stop stop him, a couple broken bones and some internal damage should be the minimal result of that." Jiraiya said as he wiped his hands together.

"Yeah but that's if he even survived." Asuma said as he put his two chakra blades away.

"Though you have to admit, he should be at least a chunin rank with the skills he has." Kurenai said as she wiped her forehead with her right hand.

Suddenly a three bladed red scythe smashed to the floor at the groups feet with a wire attached to the hilt leading into the bushes. "I wonder how much blood that body of yours holds..." Naruto said as he walked out from the bushes. "Shall we find out." He said giving the wire tug pulling the scythe from the ground and towards him and caught it by the hilt with his left hand.

"You act as if the jutsu had no affect." Jiraiya said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh but it did... I just have an ability that lets me heal at an inhuman rate." Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach.

Asuma began slowly reaching back for his chakra blades but Naruto threw two kunai that knocked the blades to the floor.

"Honestly I don't understand why you want to protect this peeper here." Naruto said glaring at Jiraiya. "You peeked at the wrong women buddy... AND I SEE TO REMOVE YOU FROM THE EARTH!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry but you're not removing anyone Menma." Said a voice as a flock of crows surrounded the group of three and formed into Itachi who now stood facing Naruto while standing in the way of his target.

The three leaf shinobi narrowed their eyes. "Itachi." Kurenai whispered.

"Get out of my way inbred." Naruto said with a growl.

"I'm afraid I can't do that... If you go any further I will hold nothing back." Itachi said activating his sharingan.

'There's no way he would take Itachi on if he's smart enough... He would obliterate this kid.' Asuma thought.

"Is that a challenge I hear calling my name." Naruto said.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH." Everyone suddenly got pushed back by the source of the voice, the three leaf ninja fell unconscious by the brute force of the impact.

Naruto rolled to his feet an looked over to a pissed off pain. "What do you think you are doing?" Pain said.

"Letting off some steam." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"We should all leave before they wake up." Itachi said as Kisame landed next to him.

Naruto huffed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and soon after everyone else did the same.

Later

Asuma's eyes shot open and he quickly jumped to his feet to see Jiraiya and Kurenai talking to each other. "We need to hurry and report this!" Asuma said ready to rush off.

"Don't... Me and Kurenai have agreed already to keep this between the three of us." Jiraiya said turning his head over to Asuma.

"What why?!" Asuma asked.

"They must know something is about to go down... I could tell by actions of Itachi. Plus do you want to report that we just got our ass handed to us by a child with the chakra size of a cat." Kurenai said wiping the dirt off her clothes.

"But that kid tried to kill Jiraiya!" Asuma said.

"Yeah well that was because he caught me peeking on what I think might be sensei in the hot springs." Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his head with a light laugh.

"I guess that means it wasn't an attack towards the village then." Asume said pulling out a cigarette.

With Naruto

Naruto stood in a massive wide open grass field quite a distance from the leaf village.

Suddenly a black rod came flying at Naruto but he side stepped causing it to miss. "Your actions could put our objective in jeopardy." Pain said as he appeared in front of Naruto. "You actions will not go unpunished..." He finished as another black rod slid down from his sleeve.

Naruto dashed forward and planted his fist into his gut causing Pain to drop the black rod and fall to his knees as he held his stomach in pain. "Your so called punishment can go fuck itself." Naruto said.

Suddenly the other members of the Akatsuki landed on the ground around him.

"I didn't even ask to come back to this damn place... After all who would want to come back to the place where everyone tried to kill you." Naruto said clinching his fist.

"But killing them will only put you at their level." Itachi said as he closed his eyes with a long sigh.

"The copy Ninja Kakashi is said to be training the Uchiha for the fight... we should begin his training for the fight too." Kisame said as he pulled out his sharkskin sword and charged at Naruto from behind.

"WAIT!" Hidan yelled causing Kisame to freeze.

"Dammit Hidan." Kisame muttered.

"Give me back my scythe you brat." Hidan said.

"Hmpf." Naruto grunted as he tossed hidan his scythe, but Naruto couldn't help but grin as everyone charged at him.

Later in the village.

Naruto walked up to an apartment that he remembers all to well. Walking up closer he could see that the exterior of the building has been redone. 'Has someone else moved in since I left?' Naruto asked himself.

Quickly jumping up to the patio he reached up and grabbed the hidden key that was placed inside of the top of the door seal. Using the key he opened the door, walked in a then closed the door behind him and his eyes widened in shock.

The inside of the house had been completely redone with new paint, new furniture and it even seemed like the flowers he had has been watered recently. But he knew the no lived here due to all the pictures him around the apartment with bundles of flowers of all kinds laying around the pictures the new dinning table next to the kitchen could be seen with what appeared to be farewell cards. 'This makes no sense, why would they care?' Naruto thought and could hear the front to open then close so he quickly turned around to see a wide eyed Ayame standing at the door with some flowers which she dropped.

"You, you that one kid that keeps talking shit about Naruto-kun... Why are you here. No actually I don't care, just get out." She demanded with anger in her voice.

Naruto couldn't help but gaze at the flowers that Ayame had brought with an unfamiliar feeling running through his body. 'She's been bringing flowers?' He thought but bit down his lip. 'No, who would bring flowers for me... the third must be forcing her and anyone else to do this.' He thought and looked away from the flowers and towards the widow. "What a joke... I bet those flowers you brought aren't even real, just nothing more than plastic." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

A tick mark appeared on Ayame's forehead as his words reached her ears. "How about you have a nice hot bowl of shut the fuck up!" She said as she smashed her fist down on his head causing him to rub the swollen bump. "And for your information I picked these myself." She said as she reached down to pick up the dropped flowers.

"So who all has been bringing me these flowers or is it just you?" Naruto asked as he took another look around at all the flowers.

"No it's not just me, most of the village has been dropping of flowers her for mon-" Ayame froze and looked over to Naruto with narrowed eyes. "You just said 'me' didn't you." She said said causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he froze in place.

'I don't think I can talk my way out of this one...' Naruto thought knowing damn well he just got himself found out.

* * *

><p>There you have it, Chapter... aw I don't give a fuck what chapter it is.<p>

Well I hope you enjoyed it along with the cliffhanger... or at least an attempt at one :P

See ya next chapter you double-deckered pig fart's!


	6. The new found power

Dis- You know what fuck it you should already know my ass don't own shit... besides this turky sandwich I'm currently stuffing my face with.

This chapter starts with a flashback.

* * *

><p>It's only about 1:34am and yet you hear loud noices coming from the streets of Konoha... and the cause of the ruckus is none other than a 6-year old Naruto running down the streets at full speed wearing a torn T-shirt and shorts and carried a small paper bag filled with loaves of bread.<p>

The three people chasing him appear to be the bakers of a shop that he snagged the bread from."Get back here with that you little rat!" One of the bakers said and threw a small cutting knife that Naruto tried to dodge yet it still clipped the top of his right ear causing a small amount of blood to leak from the wound but he continued to run as he ignored the pain.

Naruto could hear his stomach growling with rage as he took a turn into an alley only for his face to hit a wall causing him to realize that he's now in a dead end. Quickly turning around Naruto darted for the exit but the bakers and a couple other who decided to join in blocked his path. "You're not going anywhere but to hell, Demon." Said one of the villagers as he tried to jab a spear at Naruto who jumped back to avoid being stabbed by the weapon.

Naruto slowly began backing up until his back hit the wall as the small mob approached him. One of the backers rushed forward and smashed his knee into the bridge of Naruto's nose then quickly grabbed the bread loafs and left back to his shop.

One of the other bakers began to pop his knuckles with a twisted grin plastered to his face. "And now for you real punishment..." He said as he walked up to Naruto and grabbed hold of both his arms as he put his foot on his chest. "Maybe we should start with this." He finished as and gave Naruto's arms a hard tug popping his arms out of place causing him to cry out in pain. The other bakers all then left toward their store.

The man with the spear impaled both of Naruto's thighs as he laughed while Naruto only continued to cry out. "Pipe down runt." Said a woman as she quickly slid a small knife across his throat causing a large cut to appear as blood began to pour at an uncontrollable rate. Naruto tried to stop the bleeding with his hands and fell to his side as his vision began to blur.

"We should get going before the ANBU finally decide to show up, he's going to die now anyways." One of the villagers said and the group quickly left the alley.

A distance from the alley a girl hold a small box filled with bowls and chopsticks. She appears to be in her young teens with long dark brown hair that reaches mid-waist. She rose an eyebrow as she watched multiple people leave a small alley, heading towards the alley she prepared herself for what ever may be going on in the alley but as she stopped at the entrance and looked inside she dropped the box in shock. A massive pool of blood coated the floor and continued to spread out in her direction. She snapped out of her minor trance as she seen a glimpse of a small blonde child.

The girl ran over to the beaten child splashing blood around upon every step causing the thick red liquid to stick to her sandals and the lower part of her white dress that reaches down to her ankles. as she knelt down next to the boy she realized who she is looking at.

Naruto Uzumaki. Many of her friends have told her to avoid the boy but she has never seen the boy do anything that she should avoid him for, the most she's ever seen him do was pull pranks and steal small amounts of food every now and then.

Suddenly hearing a cough from the boy that pulled her out of her train of thought. "Hang in there kid." Ayame said picking him up but he began to squirm about causing her to drop before she could get off her knees. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation from his action. "You little brat, I'm trying t-" She froze as she looked into his eyes and realized what he is thinking. 'Poor kid must think I'm just going to join into what the others did... I'm going to kick those assholes right in their cock suckers next time I see them.' She thought as she slowly wrapped her arms under the boy. "I'm going to try and help you... Just trust me okay." She said and lifted him of the floor and stood to her feet as she held him close. Turning around she took off toward her fathers shop.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood looking at Ayame as he tried to think of something. 'I need to learn to think before I talk.' He thought as he mentally slapped himself.<p>

Ayame slowly reached forward to grab his cloak but failed as Naruto moved back she then tried to grab him again but he moved back more... this process continued three more times until Naruto's back hit a wall. She quickly used this to her advantage and used her right forearm to pin him against the wall.

Naruto couldn't react fast enough to stop her as she quickly grabbed hold of his collar and pulled it down revealing his entire face. Ayame could only cry tears of joy as she seen his trademark whisker like marks on his face. "It's you, your alive!" Ayame cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

'This isn't good , if she goes and tells everyone I'm screwed.' Naruto though. "I know you're happy and all but you can't tell any one about me." Naruto said causing her cry to cease as she looked Naruto.

"But why not, everyone would be happy to know that you're still alive." Ayame said.

'They would probably try to kill me again if they found out.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes for a few seconds then reopened them. "Why do you think I am using a different name… It's so that no one knows who I am. As much as I hate being her I am simply here on orders." He said sigh at the end.

Ayame let go of Naruto and looked at him with a glare. "What orders, are you here to attack the village?" Ayame asked.

"No I'm not, I'm actually here to protect the village until the exams are over." He said walking over to the tulips that sat in a small flower pot on the window seal in the kitchen.

"Protect the village from what?" Ayame asked with worry written all over her face.

"I can't tell you that but I don't have a choice but to protect the village so everyone should remain safe." Naruto said giving her a smile that she could see.

"Okay but I still want you to reveal yourself to the village. There may be those that still don't like you but don't leave those that do with a broken heart." Ayame begged.

"… Fine. But I don't plan on coming back to the village so it won't really make too much of a difference." Naruto said then froze for a second. "Who all are you talking about when you say broken hearts?" He asked.

"Well Hiruzen tried stepping down from being Hokage when you 'died' so I think he was pretty hurt about it." Ayame said as she placed her hand on her chin in a thinking pose.

'Maybe there are people who care after all.' Naruto thought.

Elsewhere towards the village gates.

Two people stood on top of a building looking over the village. One wore bright camo like pants with a lack of a shirt and a massive cleaver like sword on his back along with white cloth covering part of his face, the other wore tan striped pants with a blue sash and a green shirt along with long black hair and a mask placed off to the left of the persons face.

"You know who we are here for Haku… He's just ahead of us let's capture our target quickly before others in the village can spot us." The shirtless one said to the person now known as Haku.

"As you wish Zabuza." Haku said and the two dashed off further into the village.

Back with Naruto.

Naruto listened to the story of his funeral that Ayame told with open ears.

He soon felt two chakra sources coming straight towards him as they tried to hide their presence. 'I don't like the feel of this, I need to get out of here stat.' Naruto thought. "Well I should get going Ayame." Naruto said and jumped into the window seal. "And thank you for everything." He finished jumping out the window leaving Ayame confused.

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he made it over the village wall with the two chakras still hot on his tail.

Naruto landed on a tree branch and heard the sound of multiple small projectiles coming straight towards him. Quickly jumping up he could see four senbon fly under him barely missing contact with feet and stuck to a tree in front of him. Then he could hear a bigger weapon coming towards him as he has yet to make contact with floor. Thinking fast he attached a wire to a kunai and threw the kunai at a tree to his right and as soon as he the sound of the kunai hitting its target he gave the wire a good pull causing him to pulled towards the tree and just in time for the weapon to miss him and stick into the tree with the senbon. Naruto landed on another tree branch and looked over to the weapon to see a massive sword with man standing on the hilt looking straight at him.

"Nice evading young one. You're the first one to be unharmed by that combo. The sword always does the trick when my targets are in the air." The man said standing on the sword hilt.

Suddenly Naruto disappeared causing the man's eyes to widen. "I'm full of surprises aren't I." said a voice next to Zabuza. Quickly tuning his head he could see Naruto standing next to him on the hilt of his sword along with a fist coming towards him and was unable to react due to the shock of how he got so close so fast and the balled up hand connected with his face sending him flying off and Naruto quickly pulled the sword from the tree a threw the sword at the man but the attack failed as all it did was slice through water and the sword stuck to another tree.

As Naruto landed on the tree branch below him he felt a sharp object poking against the back of his neck. "Don't move or you're good as dead." Said a voice behind him as he watched the same man appear on the hilt of the sword again.

"We got you now." The man on the sword said with a laugh.

"Dream on Mr. Butcher." Naruto said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"A-A clone?" The man said surprised. "Haku do you see him?" He asked and heard a whistle below the causing them to both look down to see a waving Naruto who then quickly darted further away from the village. "Damn brat." He said and the two quickly followed after him.

Naruto slid to a halt in an open field that is a safe distance from the village. 'One fight after another… I must be popular already.' Naruto thought with a small laugh. Naruto looked up to see the man coming straight down with his sword in a downward slash. Quickly rolling to the side the sword to smash into the floor with dirt and rocks being kicked up into the air. As soon as the man's feet hit the ground Naruto whipped his feet around and under the man with the oversized sword causing him to let go of the weapon and fall on his back, the blonde quickly then brought his foot down on his stomach and gave him a kick to his side sending him hurling to the side.

Naruto noticed a set of senbon coming at him from the tree line so he quickly grabbed the hilt of the massive weapon pulled it out of the ground then smashed the blade of the sword down in the ground in front of the senbon shielding him from the small projectiles. He quickly then pulled the sword out of the ground and kicked the bottom of the blade causing the weapon to slightly rotate so the that the blade now faced away and the hilt faced him, he grinned and kicked the hilt sending the blade flying towards the direction of where the senbon came from.

Unfortunately it didn't go very far due to the shirtless man appearing next to it and grapping it by the hilt in midflight. "I'm impressed… with you being this strong you should have a price on your head or at least be known to me, but I never even knew of you until I was hired to capture you." He said as the masked one landed next to him.

Naruto quickly raised his left hand into the air. "May ask two questions?" Naruto asked.

"They better not be stupid… but go for it." The sword wielder said.

"What are your names and who is it that hired you?" Naruto asked as he put his hand back down to his side.

"My name is Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist." The man now known to Naruto as Zabuza said as he pointed to himself then pointed over to the masked on next to him. "And this here is Haku… And as for the next question, if you manage to beat us I'll tell you." Zabuza said as he pointed his sword towards Naruto.

"Well I'm going to win this fight anyway so I guess the will just be a bonus." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"You say that now but your train of thought will soon be changed." Haku said throwing three senbon at Naruto who blocked it with a kunai that fell from his sleeve and quickly jumped back to avoid being cut by Zabuza's sword. Haku suddenly appeared behind Naruto and threw another set of senbon at him and he quickly stepped to the side causing the kunai to fly past him and hit Zabuza.

One of the senbon pierced his left shoulder, the right side of his stomach and the left side of his waist. "Damn it Haku, aim for the boy to me." Zabuza said pulling one of the senbon from his stomach.

"Yea Haku, what the hell." Naruto said sarcastically. As Naruto Turned his head he could see Zabuza flipping through multiple hand signs.

"Water style: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" Zabuza yelled sending a massive dragon made of water straight at Naruto.

Naruto quickly turned to his side and grabbed Haku by the wrist and launched him at the water dragon causing the smash together in a watery explosion. "Maybe I should just sit back and relax while you two go at it then I'll fight whoever wins." Naruto with a laugh as Haku quickly recovered from the attack.

"Damn brat." Zabuza said dashing at Naruto and gave horizontal swing that Naruto quickly jumped over while also landing on the tip of the sword in a crouching position.

"Sounds like someone's getting angry." Naruto said slightly shaking his waist. Zabuza tried to Kick Naruto off the sword in anger but failed as Naruto jumped up and over him, landing behind the swords men Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into his back causing him to grunt in pain then turned into water the splashed on the ground.

Haku dashed at Naruto with one senbon in each hand. "You may be a worthy opponent but you don't stand a chance against Haku's speed." Zabuza said as he appeared in the spot Haku once stood.

Naruto pulled out another kunai hand blocked the senbon in Haku's left hand while he grabbed hold of his right wrist with his other hand to stop the second attack and planted his knee into Haku's stomach sending him sliding backwards. Naruto quickly dashed over to the downed Haku and smashed the bottom of his fist down on his face shattering the mask the hid his face then quickly kicked his side sending him rolling away.

Suddenly four clones of Zabuza appeared around Naruto. "Just give up now." The clones said together.

"Ha, as if." Naruto said as he pulled out four kunais and threw on at each of the clones causing them to turn to water.

"Now Haku!" Zabuza ordered.

Haku quickly stood to her feet a flipped through a couple hand signs. "Secret style: Crystal Ice Mirrors." Haku said and the water on the ground lifted into the air and formed into twenty-one mirrors made of ice that surrounded him in a dome like shape. Naruto looked around at the mirrors with a raised eyebrow. "These mirrors will be the death of you if you don't give up now." Haku said as she appeared inside all of the mirrors. "Give up now and let yourself be captured." Haku said as they all pulled out senbon.

"I never give up… so get used to it." Naruto said as he looked around at all the mirrors.

'Kit you only have barely enough chakra for a single use of a Jutsu… This damn seal is even starting to piss me off.' The Kyuubi said.

'Then I'm just going to have to try and make it count. First I need to figure out if these are able to be broken.' Naruto thought as he dashed over to a random mirror and readied himself to throw his fast at the center of the mirror.

"It's no use, you won't be able to leave a scratch in the ice let alone have the ability to break it." Zabuza said and laughed but he stopped his laughing as soon as he seen Naruto punch the mirror with his fist causing a massive crack to spread all over the mirror. Zabuza simply stood looking at the massive crack in shock.

"So what was that about not being able to leave a scratch?" Naruto asked with a laugh of his own. Haku quickly took action and threw the senbon at him from multiple directions. However the attack failed as Naruto sent his chakra outward with devastating force shattering all the mirrors around him and sending the real Haku flying towards Zabuza. Haku mashed to the floor and continued rolling over to him until slid to a halt at his feet. The ice user painfully stood to her feet and readied a senbon but Zabuza grabbed her wrist.

"No Haku… I don't believe we simply have the power to face someone with abilities of his magnitude. He is stronger than the small group of leaf shinobi that we met in the land of waves all put together…" Zabuza said. 'Damn that Gato for betraying me… well at least I got paid for killing his ass… Kakashi kept speaking of that damn child Naruto and his motivation… I think that scum of a story let off on me.' He thought with a sigh. "I guess this means that I have to keep my side of the deal… The man that sent me said his name was Nagato, but that's all I know. He never told me the reason he wished for me to capture you…" Zabuza said as he and Haku turned around and began to leave.

Naruto stood with wide eyes at the name. 'Nagato… Is he trying to take the nine tails? No something must be wrong.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked down at the floor.

Zabuza suddenly stopped at turned to look at the shocked blonde. "I was never given a name only a description… may I have your name, you have earned a rightful place in my bingo book." Zabuza said causing Naruto to look back to the man with the sword.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said causing Zabuza's eyes to widen.

"Naruto… That means you're the one that Kakashi spoke so much of…" Zabuza said earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto. "But you're supposed to be dead." He finished.

"I'm not that easy to kill." Naruto responded.

"You have really peaked my interest young one. I might just have to fight alongside you one day to see your abilities in a different prospective." Zabuza said and disappeared into the tree line.

'Kit, you should probably head back and take a rest… That Jutsu damn near flat lined you.' The Kyuubi said.

'I don't have much of a choice.' Naruto thought and headed back towards the village. Along his way back he could see Sasuke off in the distance training for the upcoming fight. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and decided to be nosey. Walking up the group he noticed lightning appear around Sasuke's hand and smashed it into the massive boulder that stood in front of him creating a small crater next to a different crater.

Sasuke stood there heaving as he looked at the boulder. Kakashi walked up the Uchiha as he closed his small book. "It seems that you can only preform the chidori twice before you reach your limit." Kakashi said.

"Well what would happen if I tried to do a third one?" Sasuke asked still heaving.

"You would simply die from chakra exhaustion." Kakashi said with a serious tone in his voice.

'Kakashi would never teach me anything even I still was a shinobi of this village… Well I might as well use the information that I just learned about this Jutsu to my advantage.' Naruto thought.

"Now remember that all you have to do is hit the enemy once with this Jutsu… The target seems to be extremely and knows a good amount of taijutsu so I'm teaching you this Jutsu so that you can win the fight in one blow and maybe even kill him for the shit he says about Naruto, but you didn't hear that last part from me." Kakashi said.

'If only he knew.' Naruto thought and rushed off further towards the village.

Naruto found himself stopping in front of the Hokage tower with the four different heads of the other Hokage behind it. 'And to think I once thought I could have my head carved into that mountain… What a joke.' Naruto thought as prepared himself to leave he noticed the third Hokage smoking from his pipe as he looked straight at him. 'Does he already know about me?' He thought as he cringed. Naruto quickly turned around and left heading back to the hotel that him and Konan are staying at.

Along the way Naruto found and abandoned building that seemed to have collapsed but what caught his eye is a small latch in the middle of the ground mostly covered by the fallen rubble. Naruto Landed on the ground and investigated the small latch. He noticed what appeared to be the face of a snake carved into the latch. 'It might be one of Orochimaru's hidden lairs. Kit, if you go in there who knows what you could find… there could be Jutsu scrolls or enough traps to kill even me… but something up with that latch. I think that that snake looking think could be a seal to make others see it as nothing more than a stone slab to blend in with the rest of the floor.' The Kyuubi said earing the interest of the blonde.

'Then why can I see it?' Naruto asked the beast.

'Seals like this have no effect with me so it shouldn't on you either.' The beast responded.

Naruto pushed the rubble to the side and tried to open the latch only to find it locked. Naruto's interest got the better of him so he looked around to see if anyone is around, not seeing anyone he smashed his fist down on the latch breaking it and revealing a dark stair case that leads down under the building. 'Might as well.' Naruto thought as he walked down a couple of steps and pulled some of the rubble over the opening and continued down the flight of stairs until he reached an opening to a small room lighted by a small torch. The room could be seen littered with papers, shelves, boxes, and other various things. Naruto walked up to a desk that sat pushed up against a wall on the far side of the room that hade a black scroll and a large capsule filled half way with eye balls that all had red iris but each set of two has a different design.

'Those are all Sharigans.' The fox said in surprise.

Naruto grabbed the scroll and began reading what it said inside.

Scroll: I have been studying the Tengai Shinsei once used by Madara Uchiha along with the Susanoo and I have a way to be able to use these two abilities without being an Uchiha by blood. I have gone out to collect mangekyou sharingans for rogue Uchiha's that have left the village stored their eyes in a capsule. In order to obtain these two powers along with most other abilities that only an Uchiha can poses you must absorb two of the same eyes from any member of the Uchiha clan the poses the Mangekyou Sharingan into your chakra and body. It will not change the look of your eyes but it will give you the chakra necessary to perform these abilities and Jutsus.

I personally have tried to absorb the eyes of an Uchiha multiple times only for it to back fire and nearly explode in my hands. I have burned through half the capsule before I realized only a Jinchuuriki has the ability to absorb an eye of an Uchiha at such a dangerous rate… further investigation lead to me finding out only a Jinchuuriki of the nine tails can absorb two eyes together in order for secsess due to the nine tails' conformation with an Uchiha multiple times. Sadly enough I'm not will to become a Jinchuuriki of a demon of that magnitude so I am being forced to abandon this experiment.

End of notes

Naruto looked away from the scroll and over to the capsule with ideas running through his brain. Looking back to the scroll Naruto began reading the instructions, once he finished he tossed the scroll to the side and opened the capsule then grabbed two of the eyes with the same design. "So all I have to do is hold one eyes in each hand and absorb it into my own chakra and body. If it works it should slowly flake away." Naruto said to himself.

'Yes but I recommend you use my chakra to absorb it.' The nine tails suggested.

"Alright." Naruto said and began using the Kyuubi's chakra to absorb the two eyes slowly as the eyes began flaking away with a black glow, Naruto felt the chakra from them replace the amount that he lost in the fight earlier and continued to add to his chakra supply. Once he absorbed half of both of the eyes a black upper half of a skeleton like figure of a fox began to appear around and as he absorbed more the figure stood around him and his body began burning as he made it down to the bottom of the eyes.

Once the eyes where completely absorbed the black skeleton disappeared and Naruto dropped down to the floor in pain from the overabundance of chakra. 'Well good news and bad news. The bad news is that you are unable to perform the Susanoo which was that black thing that appeared around you for a second there, and the good news is that you can actually learn and use any kind of fire stile Jutsu with ease… And I am partly responsible for that, but you can also use multiple Jutsus that only an Uchiha can do… But I'm a little surprised that it worked though.' The Fox said.

Naruto just smiled as he laid floor and quickly fell asleep in exhaustion.

The Next day

Naruto stood in a field a distance from the village in front of the members of the Akatsuki. "Where were you last night we were looking everywhere for you?" Konan said worriedly.

"I was breaking into some of the villagers' houses, killing them in their sleep and then piling their bodies in closets." Naruto said with a straight face causing everyone including pain to pale thinking he is telling the truth. The blonde noticed the looks on everyone's face and sighed.

"Well it's time for us to begin your training for the final part of the exam. First we need to test your abilities to see what we need to work on a little more." Pain said as he pulled out a black rod from his left sleeve.

"Wait, if I show you a Jutsu that I've been working on can we skip training for today… my body is aching from pulling a family of fat fucks into a closet." Naruto said with a straight face once again.

"A new Jutsu? I don't see why not but only if it's strong enough to at least leave a scratch on me." Pain said as he ignored Naruto's comment.

'I'm sure it will.' Naruto thought with a grin that was hidden due to the collar of his cloak. 'Hey Kyuubi, do I have enough chakra to the Tengai Shinsei?' He asked the beast.

'Yes but afterwards you won't even have enough chakra to rip a damn fart due to the chakra seal, so be careful.' The fox said and gave Naruto the necessary hand signs for the Jutsu.

Naruto began flipping through the hand signs. "TENGAI SHINSEI!" He yelled out as he released a large portion of chakra. Everyone but Itachi laughed as nothing seemed to happen.

Itachi's eyes widened and he looked up to see a massive boulder falling from the sky straight at the small group. "There's no way." Itachi said causing everyone to look over to Itachi who looked up into the sky so they all followed his eyes only to see the boulder approaching at a rapid rate. "EVERYONE SCATTER!" Pain yelled and everyone but him dashed off in different directions. Naruto stood there laughing like some kind of mad scientist.

Pain jumped into the air colliding with boulder and tried to slow it down until his feet hit the ground and did his best to hold it up. "It seems that… it's not good enough." Pain said as he struggled to hold it up.

Everyone noticed a second boulder appear from out of the clouds. "Get out of there, a second one is coming!" Itachi said but it was late. The second one smashed into the first with a devastation explosion as it forced itself to the floor causing to crash down with Pain underneath with another explosion being sent outward in the form of a flood causing everyone to jump further away but Naruto collapsed on his back with the blast quickly approaching him and at the last few seconds Konan appeared next to him and quickly picked him up then dashed away from the explosion.

It took almost 10 minutes for all the smoke and fire to die down and everyone appeared next to Konan and the now unconscious Naruto. "Wells looks like teaching him the deadly falling boulder Jutsu is out of the way." Hidan said as he rubbed the back of his head with a small laugh.

"But how is he able to pull that kind of Jutsu off… Only the strongest of Uchiha and Uchiha alone are the only ones able to use that Jutsu. I'm pretty damn powerful yet even I am unable to perform it… the only one who has ever pulled off the Jutsu was Madara and Naruto is nowhere near the power of him let alone an Uchiha." Itachi explained as he tried to piece it together in his brain.

"That explosion was some of the best art I've ever seen." Deidara commented as he looked over to where the Jutsu impacted to see the smoke slowly clearing revealing a massive crater along with pain who laid in the middle of the crater with his face placed firmly down in the dirt sprawled out on the ground as if he is making a snow angel in the dirt.

Well that's the second time that the brat beat Pain…" Kakuzu said looking at the unconscious Pain and looked over to Naruto. "Could he easily learn some of our Jutsus?" He asked.

"Maybe, it all depends on what his affinity is." Konan said as she used her hand to stroke the top of Naruto's head. 'And just maybe Nagato will reconsider his decision about Naruto after realizing his potential.' She thought.

"I hope its Water style so I can teach him some of my powerful Jutsus." Kisame said with a grin.

'Hmm, if Naruto gains too much power he'll probably go crazy some time later on and have no one that would dare stand in his way. I'm just going to have to try and keep his mental state in check or there won't be anything left for me to destroy.' The fox said with a grin as he held what appeared to be a red bubble in his hands with an Unconscious Naruto inside of it. 'He will certainly have the power to hold his own against what comes ahead in his life.' The beast finished as it released the bubble from his cage and began floating out of the bars and out of sight.

The beast let out a sigh and laid down and curled up into a ball inside his cage. 'The fourth Hokage must have had seen your potential for him to seal me in a boy like you, Naruto.' The beast thought and closed its eyes.

With Naruto and his dream.

Naruto stood in a pure black space with nothing around him until a familiar figure began to form in front of him. 'Iruka.' Naruto thought as he noticed the man seeming drawing on air with a small stick of white chalk in his right hand causing Naruto raise an eyebrow. Slowly Naruto noticed what appeared to be a class room filled with children including himself.

"Today class we will be practicing Taijutsu. It will be a one on one match with one of your fellow class mates." Iruka said as he tossed the piece of chalk to the side and pointed to the board that reads Taijutsu.

Naruto watched as the pairing where picked out. "And the last two will Naruto and Sasuke." Iruka said and guided everyone to a small training failed next to the school.

Naruto watched with a small smile as the different fight started and ended but it dropped as he heard his and Sasuke's names where called then everything went black again. 'Sasuke beat in that fight just like he did every time… I never beat him once in a one on one match.' Naruto thought sadly. Naruto closed his eyes and as he reopened them he found himself laying in a soft bed.

Looking around he noticed that he is in the hotel room that he and Konan are staying in. Hearing a door open he looked around to notice a naked Konan walking out of the bathroom as she tried her hair with a towel along with steam flooding out of the bathroom door. Konan noticed the pair of eyes looking at her and smiled.

Walking over to him she tossed the small white towel to the side and laid down on top of him planting a kiss on his lips. "It's about time sleepy head. Pain recovered almost three weeks ago and here you are sleeping like a log.

"How long have I been out then?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Long enough for there to only be 8 days left to train." Konan said as she sat up.

'Kit, a day of training can go fuck itself. You need to take this girl on a damn date.' The fox said.

'But I only Have 8 days left to train.' Naruto argued.

'Damn it kit, are you two just going to be friends with benefits or are you going to give her some real treatment. If you fuck this off so help me god I will break out of this name cage, skin you alive, Bijuu bomb your ass and then shit on your ashes.' The Kyuubi said furiously.

'Alright fine… But do I do?' Naruto asked causing the beast to smash it head against its cage from Naruto's stupidity.

'Just take her out to eat somewhere fancy and that doesn't mean take to a damn ramen stand because I know that's what you would think of first.' The fox said.

Naruto in haled deeply. "Konan-chan, would you like to… g-go out on a date… Like g-grab something to eat…" Naruto stuttered out with a blush.

'A date?' Konan thought to herself as she felt her heart skip a beat. "I don't see why not." Konan said as blush grew on her cheeks. "Just let me throw some clothes on first."

Later

Naruto and Konan walked down the streets of the village as Naruto tried to think of a place to go then he found it as he looked around and noticed the sign. Akimichi family restaurant.

Naruto grabbed Konan by the sleeve of her cloak. 'The hand Kit, hold her hand damn it.' The fox ordered and Naruto quickly let go of the sleeve and grabbed her hand causing the two to blush. 'Much better, much better.' The beast said slowly as Naruto then pulled her inside the restaurant.

The two walked up to a woman holding what appears to be a couple of menu's in her hands. "Hi, welcome to the Akimichi family restaurant. I will be your waitress for today. You may pick any open table in the building and I will be right with you." The waiter said.

'Kit, let Konan find a table and as the waitress if there are any good romantic meals.' The fox said.

"Konan you can go find a table, I want ask the waiter a couple of questions." Naruto said and Konan walked off to go find a table with a smile on her lips. "Do you have anything romantic?" Naruto asked the waiter.

"Isn't she a little old for you?" She asked causing Naruto blush.

'Kit, repeat after me.'

"So what if she is, I'm in love with her and I would die for her if I had to." Naruto said repeating what the fox said.

"Awww, that's too cute!" The waitress said. "Alright, I'll till the cook to make something special." The waiter said and left to talk to the chef.

Naruto walked over to Konan and sat across from her. The two talked and the fox helped with Naruto's converting skills. A while Later the waitress came and dropped of a bottle of strange bottle the reads Sake on the label. "Sorry kid but you probably shouldn't have any of this." She said and walked away.

Konan watched the lady walk back to the kitchen and once she disappeared from sight Konan quickly slid the bottle to Naruto. "She said I shouldn't have any." Naruto protested.

"It's just Sake, come on." Konan said urging him to drink it. 'I just got to see what his like drunk.' She thought.

"I don't even know what Sake is." Naruto said as he opened the bottle and smelled its contents only to pull away from it.

"Its favored water, she's just teasing you." Konan lied Naruto inhaled deeply and put the bottle to lips and downed a small portion. "It tastes like wet dog." Naruto said with a look of disgust.

"Oh don't be a baby, you got to down that whole think and I'll give you a reward when we get back to the hotel." Konan bribed.

"Naruto sighed and put the bottle back to his lips and went to Chuggy Mc Chuggersons Chug house. Once he finished he placed the bottle down on the counter with a small hiccup.

Konan sat wide eyed by the fact that a kid his size just chugged a bottle of Sake in nearly one go. 'He's going to feel the side effects of that later.

Later.

The two walked out of the restaurant together with a satisfied smile on both of their faces but Naruto on the other hand looked a little… loopy. "You know you didn't have to pay for all that right?" Konan asked.

"Of course *hiccup* I did." Naruto said as he stumbled down the street with Konan's hand tightly around his own to try and keep him from falling over.

Once the two made into their hotel room Naruto stumbled over to the bed and laid down. Konan went into the bathroom and came back out in her black undergarments. Looking over to Naruto she noticed that he already fell asleep sprawled out on the bed. "It seems that nothing to special happens when he drink and entire bottle of alcohol in under 10 seconds." She said to herself and laid down next to him.

Naruto moved in his sleep and wrapped his body around her so she did the same with a smile. "Good night… Honey." She said and fell asleep.

The next day

Naruto Stood in front of the Akatsuki members with a look of confidence. "Alright I need to learn some serious stuff before the end of this week so let's do this." Naruto said popping his neck.

The others looked at each other and shrugged.

Time skip to the day of the finals.

The others have already fought and only two fight remain. Naruto vs Sasuke and Hinata vs Gaara.

(AN: All of the fight before went exactly to cannon.)

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke with a grin hidden behind his collar. "Sorry I'm late... I slept in a little…" Naruto said a small laugh.

The oversized crowd around them cheered for the match top start. "Whatever, as long as I get to kick your as I'm fine." Sasuke said getting into a fighting stance.

"Fight!" The new proctor said slicing his hand downward and jumped back signaling for the match to begin.

* * *

><p>What did Naruto learn in his training to become Hoka- I mean for the fight between him and the Uchiha or will the relationship between Naruto and Konan grow any further, find out next chapter… HAHAHAHAHAH<p>

Sorry about the late post.


	7. The Attack

Chapter 7 of many more to come… hopefully. I will be trying to stretch this story into shippuden era, it will also involve the fillers and will try to put them where they belong while also trying to make it not be a waste of a chapter or two.

And now the chapter that some of you if not most, have been waiting for.

* * *

><p>"Fight!" The proctor said and jumped back.<p>

Sasuke ran up and went for a right hook but at the last second his target disappeared in a flash of black and red.

"DODGE!" Naruto yelled from behind causing Sasuke to turn his head around only to see Naruto foot connect with his back sending him flying forward and to smash into the wall that surrounded the arena. "What the hell Uchiha, I said dodge not to stand there like a tree." Naruto said a laugh.

"Like hell I'm going to listen to you." Sasuke said as he pulled himself from the wall.

Hinata tapped her figures together as she watched the fight. 'I'm glad that I don't have to fight one of them…' She thought and looked over to Gaara who watched the fight with crossed arms. 'But the fight I seen between him and Lee makes me think I should forfeit.' She thought as she looked back to the fight.

Kiba looked at the fight with narrowed eyes. 'Sasuke you have better done some serious training before this fight or you're good as dead… Plus you have to keep the promise you made with everyone yesterday.' Kiba thought as a grin slowly grew on his face.

Flashback

Sasuke sat with the all the different genin teams and their senseis. "Sasuke you've got to teach this kid a lesson for the shit he's been saying about Naruto." Kiba said shaking his fist.

"Well I'm certainly not going to let it slide." Sasuke said.

"If you use that Jutsu that you have been practicing on his vitals I honestly won't have a problem…" Kakashi said.

"Just try not to kill the kid." Kurenai added as she drank some of her water.

"That damned scumbag deserves what coming to him tomorrow." Choji said as took a bite out of his food.

Present…ish

Naruto looked around as Sasuke stood still dazed from the attack. Looking up into the crowd he noticed Iruka along with the newest of the trainees, but he also seen long white haired man looking at him with interest.

"Kick his ass Sasuke!" Someone from the crowd yelled causing the rest of the crowd to cheer in agreement.

Naruto over to Sasuke who finally got ahold of himself. "Yeah Sasuke, what are you waiting for?" Naruto asked causing the Uchiha to bare his teeth in anger.

"Fine then…" Sasuke said as he flipped through hand signs. "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled out and launched a fire fall the size of himself towards Naruto who quickly jumped to the left dodging the fire ball but he soon noticed a second fire ball coming towards him in midair. Naruto remembered what he did when he fought Zabuza, he quickly some string to one of his kunai's that dropped out of his sleeve. Naruto quickly threw the kunai at one of the trees that stood more to his left and gave the wire a good tug sending him towards the tree. Everyone in the crowd was surprised by how he evaded the attack.

'His movement is damn near flawless… being tough to hit will make it hard for Sasuke to hit him with the chidori. His strength is close to that of a jonin he could even put a fight up against me… But the amount of chakra he has possess as an advantage.' Kakashi thought as he crossed his arm and continued to watch.

'This kid reminds me of an old student all too much… almost as if he's a carbon copy of him.' The long spiky white haired man thought.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke is no longer where he once was so he began looking around and noticed him running up behind him kicking Naruto in the back sending him forward. "One more time, Fire style: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Sasuke said launching a fire ball out of his mouth and towards Naruto from at only inches apart from each other. The fire ball surrounded Naruto almost immediately and blocked him from sight. "How's that?" Sasuke asked.

The fire and smoke cleared revealing a Naruto who seems to be unfazed by the attack. There were no burns on his body only his cloak showed signs that he was even hit by the jutsu. "Quite weak actually." Naruto responded with a yawn.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief and noticed that one of the holes in his cloak just to the right of his stomach showed a partially faded seal. Due the fact that it's faded and only have of hit could even be seen he didn't realize that it's a chakra seal. "Ahh so you have some kind of seal that's supposed to be giving you an advantage, why don't you remove it and fight me with your true strength instead of being a coward." Sasuke said with a grin.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a straight face. "I'm sure I can wipe grin off your face without removing it." Naruto said with a glare.

"You only say that now…" Sasuke said and looked to his left where the proctor stands. "Are seals allowed in the exams?" Sasuke asked.

The proctor began walking over to Naruto. "It all depends on what kind of seal it is." He said kneeling on one knee to take better look at the seal. He narrowed his eyes as he began to piece together the faded seal. 'A chakra seal huh… it defiantly would explain why he has so little chakra.' The man thought as he stood back up. "The seal is allowed." He said and jumped away from the two.

"Well what is it?" Sasuke asked the proctor.

"I am not at liberty to answer that… I could be ruining a strategy." Proctor said back with a shrug.

Sasuke looked back to Naruto who gave a silent laugh. 'A strategy huh? Sounds like it's something big.' Sasuke thought with a grin. "Well strategy are not its real pussy like of you to not fight me with your true abilities instead of hiding behind a seal…" Sasuke said with a grin plastered to his face. 'That seal must be the cause of is advanced physical abilities.' He thought.

Naruto looked around the stage until he noticed Konan mouthing the words 'Don't even think about it' with narrowed eyes.

"I'll pass." Naruto said causing Sasuke to grind his teeth in anger.

'I guess I'm going to have to remove it myself.' Sasuke thought dashing towards Naruto.

Naruto jumped up into the air to avoid Sasuke's grab. 'I almost want to make him regret what he's been saying… Fuck it.' Naruto thought as he landed on the ground and seen Sasuke preparing to dash at him again Naruto placed his left hand on his stomach. "On second thought…" He said as his chakra coated his hand.

'Is he going to release the seal?' Sasuke asked himself as he narrowed his eyes.

Konan sat in the crowd with wide eyes. 'Damn it Naruto you're going to blow our cover.' She thought and looked around for the other Akatsuki members only to not see them anywhere. 'Where are all of you?' She asked herself.

"Now it is time." Naruto said with a grin.

'Kit wait a seco-'

The demon was cut off as Naruto released the chakra seal. Sasuke looked closely as he noticed the seal disappear and widened his eyes as the rocks around Naruto began to slowly rise along with a massive amount of chakra began building up at a superfast rate around Naruto causing a minor shock wave to shot outwards in a gust of air. 'What is this? Why is his chakra increasing… Wait, the damn thing was a chakra seal?!' He though as he began sliding backwards on his feet from the force of the winds.

Everyone in the crowd had to put their arm in front of them to avoid being hit by rocks that are flying into the crowd. In under a couple of seconds Naruto's chakra far surpassed Sasuke's.

A rock came flying at Sakura who only stared at the projectile in surprise but Kakashi's hand reached out and caught it before it managed to hit her. "Be careful Sakura." He said and tossed it to the side as he kept his eyes glued on Naruto. 'This boy…' He thought.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going?" Sakura asked as she used her chakra to glue herself to the ground.

"It was a chakra seal… meaning that the entire time he has been hiding a massive amount of chakra, and now with his chakra being released he can reveal even more of his abilities…" Kakashi said responding to Sakura. 'But how does someone like him have more chakra than two Jonin combined?' He thought to himself.

Sasuke tried his best to stick to the floor but the force of the suddenly released chakra was too much and continued to push him backwards. 'Damn it, now I have to be careful of his jutsu too.' Sasuke thought gritting his teeth.

The force from the chakra began to die down and Sasuke moved his arms away from his face then looked towards where Naruto stood only to see nothing. 'Where did he go?' Sasuke asked himself. He soon heard some sounds coming from his left and quickly looked over to see Naruto jetting towards him as he kicked up dirt.

'He's even faster now.' Sasuke thought and prepared himself for whatever is about to come. But his guard dropped as he stood in confusion when all that happened is he seen a black blur fly past him. 'What the he-' His thought was interrupted as he felt a foot connect with his back sending him flying forward.

Sasuke used his weight to successfully slide to a halt as his feet touched the ground again and quickly turned around to see Naruto coming at him again. 'I've got to move faster than him.' Sasuke thought and noticed the blonde coming in for a kick to his side but he quickly blocked it but the force of the kick caused him to lose his balance for a spit second. As he pulled himself back together he noticed Naruto's fist coming in towards his gut so he quickly dodged and whipped around Naruto and punched him in the back only for it to turn to smoke the second after. 'A clone?!' He asked himself in shock and looked around for the blonde.

"Never let your eyes off your enemy." Said a voice from right behind Sasuke so he quickly turned around but didn't see anything. "Or are you just that blind?" Said the voice and Sasuke suddenly felt something connect with his face sending him flying into a tree causing it to slightly tilt backwards from the brute force of the impact.

'What was that, I didn't even see anything?' Ino asked herself.

Sasuke quickly found his way to his feet and noticed Naruto slowly walking towards him from the other side of the field. 'Damn it, I need to finish this before he ends up putting my face firmly into the dirt… A chidori should do the trick but coming straight at him will not work… I have to wait for an opening, as long as he doesn't my jutsus I'll be fine.' Sasuke thought and summoned five clones that appeared in front of him from a thick cloud of smoke.

'These are just illusions, I don't even have to pay any attention to them just the real one in the back.' Naruto thought and seen the Sasuke he's keeping his eyes on flip through a couple of hand signs and launched a fire ball at Naruto and he quickly jumped over it. The clones quickly dashed behind him and all launched a fire ball of their own at the airborne blonde. 'Their fakes, just keep my eyes on the real one.' Naruto thought until he could feel a massive amount heat coming closer to him causing him to look at the fire balls. 'No way, one of them is real?' Naruto asked himself just before they smashed into him but all but one phased through him and sent him hurling into the lone Sasuke causing it to turn to smoke as he passed through it. 'It wasn't the original?' He thought in confusion.

The crowed cheered as the seen Naruto being hit by the attack.

"Good job Sasuke, KICK HIS ASS!" Ino yelled out as Sakura said something similar to that.

'It seems that Sasuke managed to trick his opponent… Did he switch out with one of the clones under the smoke?' Kakashi asked himself.

Naruto tried to pick himself off the floor but only ended up feeling a foot connect with his stomach. "That was for being a smart ass." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto and lifted him air then used his right fist to lay a jaw breaking punch to his left cheek. "That's for being an asshole." He said and kicked the blonde who quickly slid to a halt on his feet and stood there in a daze as he tried to regain himself and one he did he looked to see Sasuke a only a couple of feet away and closing in fast with a lighting coating his hand. "AND THIS IS FOR TALKING SHIT ABOUT NARUTO! CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled out and swung at Naruto's neck.

Naruto didn't have much time to react so he backed up but not very far causing the jutsu to cut off the front of his collar to his cloak but Sasuke thought he struck his neck and kicked him away causing Naruto to be sent flying away and slid to a halt on his stomach with his face down.

Everyone jumped up cheering thinking that Sasuke won no one in the crowed actually thought that the attack missed even Konan stood to her feet to look at the unmoving Naruto. 'It can't be…' Konan thought as she felt herself tremble.

The proctor looked at Naruto closely and seen no sign of life from him so he pointed to over Sasuke. "Due to Menma being unable to continue… Sasuke Uchiha is the winner of the match." The proctor said causing the crowed to cheer even louder.

Naruto Laid on the ground with many thing crossing his mind at the moment. 'If I get up everyone will see my face… if that happens who know what the will do, plus I will fail the mission.'

He thought.

'Do honestly want to lose the Uchiha again or do you want to stop his winning streak he has on you, with the power you have now you will stop his streak dead.' The fox said.

'I was always picked on because of him being better that me…' Naruto thought as he Noticed medics appear and begin to rush over but everything seemed extremely slow. 'I'll show everyone, just who they have lost. I'm going to tear that damned Uchiha to shreds… He's not going to beat me again, FUCK HIM!' Naruto thought.

"Hahahah." Naruto quietly laughed as he stood to his feet causing the cheers to stop and be replaced by silence.

Sasuke noticed the sudden silence and looked around to see the proctor looking over towards a standing Naruto with his head bowed down and showing his back to them.

Naruto began laughing lauder. "Hahahaha, I have every right to talk as much shit about Naruto as I see fit." Naruto said causing Sasuke to grit his teeth in anger.

Naruto used his eyes and looked up to see Hinata sitting directly in front of him but she can't see his face due to his head being positioned downwards. "And what makes you think that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned and lifted his head with a grin causing Hinata's eyes widen and for her legs to give way. Hinata's sudden action didn't go unnoticed causing Kurenai to rush over to Hinata who sat on her knee looking at the floor as tears escaped her eyes. "Hinata what's wrong?" Kurenai asked and turned her head to Naruto stood looking at the two. Kurenai's eyes widened with shock as she seen his face.

'What is it that they see?' Kakashi asked himself due to being unable to see Naruto's face due to the fact that he is on the opposite side of the arena along with the other teams.

"Sensei what's wrong with Hinata?" Sakura asked. But her question was answered as he turned around. Everyone from the leaf widened their eyes in shock by who they see.

"N- No way." The spiky white haired man in the crowed said to himself. 'Things just got interesting.' He thought and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I simply have the right to talk shit…" Naruto said looking at Sasuke as his eyes widened in shock. "BECAUSE I AM NARUTO!" He yelled out with a small laugh.

"B- B- But I thought you died…" Sasuke said.

"I'm not that easy to be killed." Naruto said showing his fox like grin.

"What do you mean by killed?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'Don't tell me that…' Naruto bit his lip to control his anger that slowly seeped out. "How do you think I died?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke tilted his head to the left in confusion. "I was told you died from chakra exhaustion." Sasuke said still trying to understand the fact that Naruto is alive and standing in front of him.

Naruto could only drop his head with disappointment. "Just another lie… my life has been filled with lies until I 'died' but even then another lie was made after that." Naruto said as he shook his head and looked over to the third Hokage who quickly looked away to avoid eye contact. "But I'm impressed that it's actually something that adds together." Naruto said and looked back over to Sasuke. "But do you want to know the really happened… The truth Naruto?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked over to Kakashi. "Did something else happen?" Sakura asked and her question was answered as he slowly dropped his head.

'This whole time Naruto was still alive?' Ino asked herself.

Kiba clinched his fist in anger. 'This means I got a royal ass kicking by the loser who was the worst student in the history of the leaf.' Kiba thought but quickly calmed down.

"Alright… let us know the true reason why you left the village like a coward." Sasuke said with a grin.

"Hmph… The truth is I nearly killed by the very people I was supposed to protect and fight alongside with, the villagers and shinobi OF THIS VILLAGE!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke's grin dropped at what was said. "My team left me tied to a damn post leaving me wide open. They lit me on fire and watched as I burned to death!" Naruto said and he clinched his fist.

Sakura looked back at Kakashi. "Is this true Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked and everyone looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Yes it is." Asuma said causing everyone to go into a state of shock. "When we arrived everyone was fleeing the scene and that that we could see that was left of Naruto was ash and parts of burnt fabric, we had no choice but to label him dead due to their being no evidence left of his survival." Asuma said loud enough for everyone in the crowd to hear.

"Then what was in his coffin at the funeral?" Choji asked.

"The ashes were put inside of a jar and it was placed inside of the casket." Guy answered.

Temari looked at Naruto with a sad look in her eye. 'That would have been one horrible way to nearly die for him.' She thought.

Hinata looked around her. 'Is this really the kind of village I live in?' She asked herself as she tried to restrain from crying as she pictured the one she loved being burned alive.

"Then how did you survive?" Sasuke asked still in shock.

Naruto suddenly disappeared in black flash. "I was saved by her." Naruto said stand on the rail of the arena as he pointed to Konan.

The long white haired man's eyes widened as he seen the girl. 'Is that who I think it is?' He thought.

"She saved me just as I was at the brink of death… So I ended up leaving the village with her, she's the very one that changed my life in more ways than one… so do you still think that I'm a coward for leaving after all that?" Naruto asked causing Sasuke look down at the floor.

A member of the ANBU landed next to Hiruzen. "Lord Hokage, would you like us to stop the match and arrest the Naruto for the crime of betraying the village?" The masked man asked.

"No, the way I see it… he was the one that was betrayed. He can do as he pleases." Hiruzen said in response.

"As you wish lord Hokage." The man with the bird mask responded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto landed on the ground in front of Sasuke with a grin. "Now that I don't have to worry about my identity as I fight I can finally let loose." He said as he popped his knuckles.

"Fine then let us continue the fight." Sasuke said readying himself.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto said ran at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly flipped through a couple of hand signs and launched a large fireball at Naruto from his mouth. 'Now that I know it's Naruto… I don't have to worry about jutsu's besides the shadow clone jutsu. He can't possibly pull off any other kind of jutsu.' Sasuke thought and suddenly noticed the fire ball being repelled by something.

"You call that a fire jutsu, Ha… let me show you some real fire." Naruto said and two clones appeared next to him. A large amount of chakra could be felt coming from the three blondes.

Konan's eyes widened as she realized what jutsu Naruto is about to use. 'He can't possibly be thinking about using a jutsu like this here.' She thought but she was wrong.

The three began flipping through hand signs then placed their hand closed to their mouth creating a small fireball in front of his mouth.

"Ha, what a joke." Sasuke said with a laugh.

"Disappear!" Naruto said releasing the tiny fire ball towards the ground and it erupted into a massive fire storm that quickly worked its way towards Sasuke.

'That's B-rank jutsu. How does he know an offensive jutsu of that scale?' Asuma asked himself.

Everyone in the crowd was in awe of the jutsu until they could feel the searing heat. Sasuke began panicking as he looked tried to find an escape route, looking to both sides of the arena he noticed the sides being burnt by the flames. 'The flames are covering the entire field… damn it, how did such a mess up become like this.' Sasuke thought about to jump to the closest tree until he seen it being lit on fire just from the heat alone due with the fire not even being close enough to touch the tree. 'Damn it, I'm going to be next if I don't get out of here.' Sasuke thought as he began to feel the overwhelming heat. 'There's nowhere for me to go.' Sasuke thought as it inched closer and closer. Sasuke crouched down and prepared himself for the attack.

The flames quickly swallowed Sasuke but the flames didn't stop there, once it passed Sasuke it began heading for the walls. As the flames hit the wall it began crawling up and closed in on the crowd.

Iruka sat on the edge of his seat as he looked at Naruto. 'I can't believe this… he has come a long way long way since he left.' He thought with a smile not noticing the fire problem.

Three ANBU appeared on the top of the wall. Flipping through hand signs they then smashed their hand down causing a water fall to be sent down the wall stopping the flames from coming up any further.

Slowly the fire began to disappear revealing a Sasuke on his hands and knees with small flames still lit on his clothes. "It seems like someone needs to cool off." Naruto said clapping his hands together causing a water geyser to shoot out from the ground under Sasuke blasting him into the air.

Naruto suddenly appeared above Sasuke doing a front flip and smashing his right foot down on his back causing him to cough up blood as he quickly descended to the ground with a bone breaking impact.

"You're pathetic, I'd like to see you pull off a jutsu like that." Naruto said pressing his heel down on his back.

'How could a kid his age pull off a jutsu of that magnitude and still have enough chakra to pull off a dozen more of them…' The proctor thought to himself.

Sasuke slowly reached down to pull a kunai from its holster and attempted to stab Naruto's leg but he quickly jumped off and landed on the ground behind Sasuke who quickly jumped to his feet.

Naruto noticed Sasuke whipping around with the kunai in hand and launched it towards his head, but as it came closer Naruto caught the tip of the blade with his fingers.

"I' glad that I wasn't the one who had to fight Naruto… If I was Sasuke I would have gave up." Shikamaru said causing Ino and Choji to nod three head in agreement.

"I wouldn't fight him even for a massive bag of chips." Choji said causing Ino and Shikamaru to look at him in surprise.

'The fight will be cut short due to needing to keep the audience safe if Naruto pulls off another jutsu like the one before… To say the least, Sasuke would lose if he does that again.' The proctor thought as he looked at Naruto.

"How does it feel to be the one getting his ass kicked huh? You embarrassed me for years in the academy… Now it's my turn!" Naruto said throwing the kunai at Sasuke who quickly ducked down.

'I have to finish this and fast…' Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto. 'I can still use another chidori. If I actually hit him with it, this fight will be mine.' Sasuke thought flipping through a couple of hand signs and launched a fire ball that slowly approached Naruto.

Naruto laughed but little did he know Sasuke prepared a chidori and is coming at Naruto from behind the fire. The jutsu stood only an arm length from Naruto when Sasuke appeared from out of the fire.

Naruto noticed Sasuke took damage from his own jutsu as he went through. 'He hurt himself going through his own jutsu just to get the drop on me…' Naruto thought as he attempted to dodge the attack but he didn't have enough time.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled out and used the jutsu to pierce the center of his chest. "It's over Naruto…" Sasuke said with a grin as the crowd cheered.

The two fighting didn't notice the fact that the crowd began falling asleep until they noticed what appeared to be feathers. The two looked at each other and the two confirmed with only a glance that it isn't one of their jutsus. Sasuke quickly pulled his arm from Naruto's chest and jumped back. The two both put their hands together in a hand seal. "Release!" The two said.

"We will finish our fight some other time but who is responsible for this genjutsu?" Sasuke asked earning no answer from the blonde.

"So they have finally made their move." Naruto said ignoring Sasuke's question.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Two villages have been planning an attack on the leaf… it's the reason why I'm here." Naruto said and the other members of the Akatsuki landed around the two.

Sasuke noticed one of them of the bat and prepared to attack. "As much as I know you want to kill me we don't have the time. Plus it seems I am on your side at the moment anyway." Itachi said as he looked around at the surroundings as Sasuke bared his teeth in anger.

Konan rushed over to Naruto with Kakuzu not far behind her. "Are you Okay Naruto-kun?" She asked causing Naruto to blush by what she called him.

'Did she just say… KUN?' Sasuke asked himself but tossed it to the side.

"Fighting with a hole in your chest will prove to be a massive handicap." Kakuzu said as he tried to think of something but his eyes widened as he noticed the hole beginning to close. 'The Nine Tales must be healing him.' He thought.

Out of the corner of Naruto's eye he noticed Gaara leaving the area in a rush. "Gaara's getting away." He said.

"Alright, you and Sasuke should follow after him and we will say and try to help the leaf." Itachi said and Naruto quickly rushed off with Sasuke in tow.

"Alright spread out." Pain said and everyone dashed off in different directions.

Sakura noticed Naruto and Sasuke leaving so she quickly followed after them.

Kakashi dodged a kunai and landed in the middle of the arena with Gai next to him. Gai rolled to the side to avoid shuriken while Kakashi pulled out a kunai and used it to reflect the set aimed for him. The two didn't notice the small swarm of senbon until they turned around but it was too late to try anything so they prepared themselves but at the last second a massive cleaver blocked the projectiles. "Zabuza…" Kakashi said as he turned his head to the side to see the swordsman.

"Calm down I'm here to help… I guess you could say it's because of the massive ass whopping you old student gave me a while back." Zabuza said causing Kakashi to sigh in relief.

'Not having to fight him sure takes a load of my shoulders.' Kakashi thought and his eyes widened. "Are you saying that Naruto beat you?" Kakashi asked as he blocked he ducked under two shuriken.

"Yeah. He made me and Haku his bitch practically. I have been watching everything from afar so I got to hear his little story." He responded as he blocked a small trio of kunai.

"… So where is Haku anyways?" Kakashi asked avoid the story about Naruto.

"He is out helping others in the village." Zabuza responded as he grabbed Guy and pulled him out of the way of a massive shuriken to fly past grazing Gai's hair and earned a nod of thanks form taijutsu user.

"Let's do this together." Zabuza said as he readied his sword with Gai and Kakashi following suit.

Elsewhere in the village

Pain appeared in front of multiple leaf ninja and a massive three headed snake. "Is he an enemy too?" One of the leaf ninja asked but his question was answered as he charged at the snake. "I guess he is on our side then."

With Naruto

Naruto landed on the ground in front of Gaara and his siblings. "And just where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke land on the ground to his right.

Gaara grinned. "Mother… she wants to taste your blood." He said placing his hand on the right side of his head. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other and both dashed back to a safe distance together.

Sakura landed suddenly landed behind Naruto and Sasuke. "What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Great now I have to worry about the banshee too… what a day." Naruto said under his breath. Gaara's sand began to rise from his gourd creating a halo around the boy. Dashed forward and tried to kick Gaara but the sand blocked the attack. 'Hmph… I guess I have to use speed to beat the sand.' Naruto thought as he disappeared a reappeared above the red head and quickly smashed his foot down only for the sand to block his attack and the sand quickly made a counter attack by sending Naruto flying into the trees.

Gaara's sand began to form over his right arm with blue markings on the sand. Gaara's arm shot forward and wrapped itself around Sakura sending her backwards and pinning her to a tree. Sakura quickly fell unconscious as the sand began slowly squeezing tighter and tighter. 'Damn it.' Sasuke thought as he pulled out a kunai.

"You can't beat me!" Gaara yelled as he rushed over to Sasuke.

"But I can." Naruto said sliding on the ground and used his right foot to kick his jaw sending him into the air. Sasuke acted fast by jumping up into the air and smashed his left fist into Gaara's stomach sending him backwards.

Gaara managed to land on a large tree branch and slid to a halt. Naruto and Sasuke quickly jumped up to a tree branch across from Gaara.

'Kit I need to do something before he goes into a full possession, so leave Sasuke and get to a safe distance.' The fox said to Naruto.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke. "Do you think you can hold Gaara off on your own for a bit… I need to do something." Naruto asked.

"On my own… fine but make it quick." Sasuke said and Naruto quickly dashed away.

"It looks like your friend has left you here to die." Gaara said and dashed at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly dashed to the left and just as Gaara landed next to him he gave him a quick kick but he blocked it with his transformed arm. 'That arm is nearly hard as a damn rock.' He thought just before Gaara used his other arm to punch Sasuke on the jaw knocking him back.

Sasuke quickly jumped to a different tree branch a flipped through a couple of hand signs as Gaara launched himself at the Uchiha. "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU." Sasuke yelled out launching a fire ball Gaara but it didn't even phase him as he went through it. 'Damn it didn't even slow him down… Chidori may be the only thing I can use.' Sasuke thought as he notice Gaara's other arm transforming. 'What the hell is this guy?' Sasuke asked himself as tried to dodge the incoming attack only to fail and be sent flying into a tree trunk.

Sasuke quickly tried to get to his feet only to feel his movements have slow down as black marking began to appear on his face and arm. 'Damn it, not now.' Sasuke thought as he noticed Gaara coming at him.

"What's the matter… to afraid to move?" Gaara asked with a laugh.

'Where are you Naruto?' Sasuke asked himself as he managed to dodge the oncoming punch.

The fight continued like this for almost thirty whole minutes.

'What the hell is that moron doing that could take so long?' Sasuke asked himself as he laid down unable to move on a tree branch.

"It seems this is the end for you." Gaara said as he brought his arm down to make the finishing blow but at the last a blur of black rushed up to him and smashed his fist into Gaara's ribs.

"Guess whose back." Naruto said with a grin.

"About time…" Sasuke said as he tried to stand up but failed.

"Why don't you just sit the rest of this out and play possum… I'm about to toss this guy around like a hacky sack." Naruto said with a grin.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't ev-" Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed Naruto disappear in the blink of an eye and reappeared next to Gaara firmly planting his left foot into the right side of Gaara's jaw sending him flying to the side. Gaara tried to recover in midair but Naruto appeared below him kicking him further into the air.

"Now, MULTI SHADOWCLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out and a large cloud of smoke filled the forest and as it cleared Sasuke and the two sand ninja's jaws dropped as they could see nothing but thousands of clones positioned randomly.

'How could he summon so many clones?' Sasuke thought in shock.

"LET'S GO!" All the Naruto's yelled jumping into the air above Gaara. "DEMON BARRAGE!" They yelled smashing their fist and feet randomly throughout the Gaara's body causing the sand around his upper body to crumble away and they all made a last attack by adding the nine tails chakra to their right fist and slamming them down on Gaara sending him rocketing down to the earth below.

'Demon?' Sasuke asked himself. 'Why demon?'

The clones all disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the real Naruto landed on a tree branch above a small crater the Gaara slowly picked himself up from as his chakra began to rise. "I won't cease to exist because of some weakling like YOU!" And a large cloud of smoke appeared… Temari and Kankuro quickly began fleeing the area not wanting to be caught up in what comes next.

As the smoke cleared a massive creature the seemed to resemble a raccoon but made of pure sand with blue markings and with one large tail. "I'll kill you!" The transformed Gaara yelled out in anger. Naruto quickly jumped to the top of a tree to see the massive creature more clearly but he also noticed the upper half of Gaara flipping through hand signs and then suddenly fell asleep.

"HAHAHAHA, I'M BACK BABY… I'M FINALY FREE!" The demon yelled out.

'What the hell is that… Its chakra is overwhelming, get out of there before you get killed you stupid blonde.' Sasuke thought as he himself did the best he could to get away but only ended up fail to even get to his feet.

'DO IT NOW!' The Kyuubi roared to Naruto.

"Got it…" Naruto whispered and bit down hard on both of his thumbs drawing a large amount of blood. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out and slammed his hands down on the branch he stood on. A massive cloud of smoke suddenly appeared surrounding a large amount of the forest around the blonde.

In the village

Pain stood atop a massive three headed snake that laid dead on the floor with Konan standing next to him with the shinobi of the leaf cheering but the cheering stopped dead as a massive amount of chakra could suddenly be felt. Pain looked over to Konan who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did something happen to Naruto?" Konan asked with fear in her voice.

"No I can still feel his chakra." Pain said they rushed off towards Naruto leaving the shinobi behind who stood in fear of the familiar chakra.

Pain and Konan where not the only one who felt the sudden chakra. Everyone in the entire village could feel it causing everyone to stop fighting in fear and surprise. All of the sand and sound ninja quickly fled the village in fear.

All of the Akatsuki quickly headed off to Naruto's location and the leaf shinobi quickly joined them getting ready for what they think is the fight of their lives.

Back with Naruto

The smoke cleared revealing a massive beast growling as it revealed its sharp fangs along with its red fur and nine tails swaying about behind it with Naruto standing on its head. It was the nine tails. Naruto popped his knuckles as the Kyuubi stood up on its hind legs and let out a loud roar that could be heard even in the village of the leaves and a massive shockwave followed the roar shaking the earth and pushing the tree in the area down.

* * *

><p>YYAAYY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETED…<p>

Hope you don't mind the half assed cliffhanger.

Naruto will be learning even more jutsus in the future… Leave some ideas for jutsus you think he should learn BUT NO GENJUTSU!


	8. The search for Tsunade

Chapter 8 and this is the first time I have over 100 reviews on one of my stories… THANK YOU EVERYONE!

I want this to be clear to everyone… I do NOT plan on dropping this story. Even if it takes me a year I WILL post a new chapter and I will continue this story until the end of the Fourth shinobi war… or at least my version of it. I will not be skipping over to many events. That means I will have the "two year training trip" of my own version in later chapters. There will not be any massive flash back chapters… okay maybe one or two if I think it's needed but I will not go crazy with it.

Feel free to leave jutsu ideas in the comments or in a PM! All ideas are greatly appreciated, but not all of them will be used.

Now on to the story.

Naruto stood on top of the Kyuubi's head with his arms crossed and a grin plastered to his face. "Don't do anything stupid." Naruto said to the demon.

"You have a summoning contract with me… I would rather not ruin my chance at having a breath of fresh air and also to have the chance to actually do some fighting myself. You have my complete respect." The fox said as he bared his teeth. "Now let's show these two which of us is stronger!" The foxfinished and let out a roar.

The sand demon looked at The Kyuubi in fear. "What the hell are you doing here fox?!" The one tailed beast roared with a mixture of anger and fear.

"I'm here to kick your ass again, just like old times." The Kyuubi said with a grin. The fox felt a large amount of chakra coming from the sand demon. "Kit hold on to my fur, I'm about to jump." The beast said and Naruto quickly grabbed hold of the fox's fur.

"Wind Style: AIR BULLETS!" The sand demon roared as he opened his mouth and slammed his right fist down on his stomach sending a large ball of air towards Naruto and the nine tails.

The fox rushed forward a jumped up at the last second causing the ball of air to fly under it. "A simple attack like that is meaningless against me!" The fox said as it finished its midair roll and landed next to the sand demon.

"HAHAHA, FINE… HOW ABOUT THIS THEN!" The sand demon roared and launched three more air bullets along with two balls of sand that followed behind the air bullets. The fox dashed to the side and dodged the first air bullet noticing the second one coming in fast he dashed more to the right and did it again to dodge the third one.

The fox's eyes fixed themselves on the sand and tried to dash to the side but slightly tripped. "Hold on kit!" The fox said and Naruto tightened his grip on the fur just before the beast used it's right arm that he smashed to the ground to launch them into the air right before the sand hit them, but now there was a second one and they had no way to dodge in midair.

"WATCH OUT!" Naruto yelled and the fox put its arms in front of itself ready to try and block the ball of sand.

"Just worry about yourself!" The fox growled and the ball of sand struck him but it stuck to him like glue.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" The sand demon yelled out and launched another air bullet at the fox.

"WHAT?!" The fox roared as it tried to quickly break free of the sand but failed and the air bulled collided with the fox in an explosion sending them flying back. The sand was disintegrated by the attack freeing the fox and it landed on the ground on its hind legs.

Using its claws it managed to slide to a halt. "Fighting dirty huh? Kit I'm going to blow off a large portion of the sand, once I do you should see the one tail's Jinchuuriki… all you need to do is wake his ass up and the demon should disappear." The fox quickly explained earing a nod of understanding from the blonde. "Just be careful. I'm not inside of you right now so I have no idea what would happen if you were to run low on chakra or go into a rage." The demon finished.

The fox jumped back to get a good distance from the sand demon and began to collect chakra in front of its open mouth. A small black ball began to appear and then it was suddenly launched at the sand demon whose eyes widened in fear as it tried to dodge but it was simply unable and the ball of chakra smashed into the sand demon in a massive explosion that created a shockwave and leveled the area around them. "NOW KIT!" The fox ordered with a roar as it quickly charged at the other demon as the explosion began to die down.

With the shinobi of the leaf.

As they got closer they began to notice the back side of the fox in its swirling tails causing fear and worry to consume them. "Why is this happening?" Asuma asked himself and as the got closer they noticed the sand demon along with Naruto standing on the fox's head.

"What's going on?" Kurenai asked as they looked forwards the noticed trees suddenly falling like dominoes. "INCOMING SHOCKWAVE!" Yelled an ANBU.

"We need to keep our distance from Naruto and Gaara… Naruto and the nine tails should be able to handle this fight!" Pain said causing everyone to halt thinking that even they don't won't to get involved anyway.

"Am I missing something… Why am I seeing what looks to be Naruto?" One of the shinobi asked causing the others to wonder the same thing.

"It's a long story." Kakashi said plainly.

"Well there has to be a way for us to help him from here right?" Asuma asked looking around for a response of support.

"He has been training hard and you would only get in the way if you get involved." Pain said as he watched the two charging at the sand demon.

Back with Naruto.

The Kyuubi quickly grabbed hold of the sand demon and Naruto noticed Gaara seemingly sleeping atop of the demons head. The blonde jumped over to Gaara and planted the bottom of his heel down on to the top of his head. "NAP TIME IS OVER, NOW SMEEL THE COFFEE!" Naruto yelled out just as the red heads eyes began to open and the sand demon began to seemingly melt into the ground.

Naruto grabbed hold of Gaara by the face and threw him back. "Welcome back to reality." Naruto said as he watched a small cloud of dirt rise from the forest where Gaara landed.

"I'm going to leave the rest to you Kit." The fox said and disappeared into a massive cloud of smoke.

As Naruto jumped down to Gaara he began to feel weak as the nine tails chakra renter his body and made a crash landing next to Gaara who laid unable to move.

"How… How could you try to protect the very village that you were nearly killed by?" Gaara asked as Naruto slowly picked himself off the floor and stood over the red headed Jinchuuriki.

Images of Ayame and a couple others began to sink their way into his head. "I guess it because not everyone was responsible for what happened… I just blamed it on the entire village out of rage. No matter how I look at it, I still had friends and others who all made me feel like I had a family." Naruto said as he began to feel guilt for blaming others the where not responsible for what happened.

"I envy you Naruto Uzumaki…" Gaara said as he thought of someone himself but the words caused him to look at Gaara with a smile.

"You must have gone through something similar to me. You have a brother and a sister that I know you someway or another treat like dirt even though I know they care about their little brother…" Naruto said and knelt down next to Gaara. "But even we could be friends." He said causing Gaara to look up at him in surprise.

"You want to be friends with me?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled. "Of course. We are both Jinchuurikis so in a way we both have things in common." Naruto said causing Gaara to feel an emotion he hasn't felt in a long time… Happiness.

Suddenly Temari and Kankuro appeared next to Naruto both with a kunai held to his neck. "No, our fight is over. Leave him be." Gaara said and the two rushed over to pick Gaara up with his arms over their shoulders. The sand Jinchuuriki looked at Naruto and placed his hand out in front of him. "To a new friendship?" He asked and Naruto stood to his feet and grabbed hold of Gaara's hand.

"To a new friendship!" Naruto said and the two gave each other a smile causing Temari and Kankuro to look at each other in shock.

The three sand Ninja quickly left allowing Naruto to lay on his back allowing him to rest. A couple of minutes later leaf shinobi began to appear around him. 'Great…' He thought as he closed his eyes and passed out.

Couple days later.

A council was being held within the village of the leaves.

"We need a new Hokage. But who should it be." Asked one of the council members.

"My question is what do we do we do about Naruto?" Asked a girl with long black hair. "Should we label him a rogue with a small bounty?" She asked.

"No, we have caused him to run away from this village due to the way we treated him… We have no right to force him to come back to the village." Said an old man who stroked his beard.

"Well we should at least repay the Uzumaki somehow. If it wasn't for him this village would have been destroyed by the sand Jinchuuriki." Said an old woman.

"We could see if he would accept training from lord Jiraiya as payment for his help." The black haired woman suggested.

"Hmm… not a bad idea. But what about Itachi he also helped the village in the invasion." The bearded man said.

"Lower the price on his head… if he and the others continue to help others like they have us drop the price more and more until he no longer is a wanted criminal… but if they cause trouble rise the price back up." The old woman responded.

"Well now that that's out of the way who should we elect Hokage?" Hiashi asked bringing the subject back.

"Well we don't have anyone in the village that I see fit… Maybe one of the sages, like Tsunade or Jiraiya." The bearded man suggested.

"Tsunade doesn't seem like a bad Idea but she is out of the village…" Tsume said placing her feet up on the table as she crossed her arms.

"We could send Naruto and Jiraiya to search for her and it would give him the chance to be trained by the toad sage." The old lady said as she glared at Tsume causing her to put her feet back down as she rolled her eyes.

"Then it is settled!" The old man said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Couple more days later in the rain village.

"So Jiraiya wishes to train Naruto as payment for saving their village… It would certainly make him stronger if he was trained by a sage…" Nagato said as he looked at Konan who held a note that was delivered to the village.

"That's not all… They will continue to drop the bounty on the members of the Akatsuki if we continue to help others. They have already dropped a large amount of the bounty that is on Itachi's head." Konan said as she handed a small paper to Nagato.

"Zabuza is in the village is he? What does he want?" Nagato asked.

"He wishes for him and his assistant to join the Akatsuki." Konan responded.

"I shall allow it. Have Hidan and Kisame train him and his assistant." Nagato ordered.

"As you wish Nagato." Konan said with a bow. "Jiraiya is at the village gates waiting for a response." She finished.

"Send Naruto out to comply with the Leafs offer." Nagato said.

Later at the gate.

Naruto appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of Jiraiya who waited patiently. "Hey you're that perv from before… So are you the one who I have to accompany?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and I will be teaching you the rasengan as we search for someone." Jiraiya responded with a smile.

"Rasengan?" Naruto asked as he raised his left eyebrow. Jiraiya answered the blondes question by extending his hand out and a ball of chakra began to appear on the palm of his hand. "Hey this is that jutsu you used on me isn't it?" He asked earing a nod from the pervert.

"But I must apologize for what happened." Jiraiya said causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"So do I have a price on my head because I left the village?" Naruto asked.

"No, the council says that we have no right to force you to comeback after what happened… But if you ever feel like coming back, even to visit… You are more than welcome." Jiraiya said. 'I can't believe I didn't figure out who he was before.' He thought.

"Alright I might have to stop by for some of my favorite ramen sometime." Naruto said with a smile and the two headed off.

Off in the distance a man could be barely seen in his dark clothes and orange mask. "The boy will get stronger and stronger to the point that it will be hard to obtain the nine tails… It seems that I will have to act sooner than planned." He said and seemed to implode in a swirl until he disappeared.

Couple days later on the search for Tsunade.

Naruto has already mastered most of the jutsu and is now practicing it without the tools. "Tsunade is reported to be in this village so keep an eye out." Jiraiya said as he noticed a small ball of red chakra swirling around the palm of his hand. "What is that… it looks like a rasengan but the energy from it feels different, it almost feels demonic." He said as he looked at it closely.

"That's because it is demonic. I tried to see what would happen if I made the rasengan with the fox's chakra instead of my own." Naruto said and the ball disappeared as he released it.

'Did he already make his own version of the rasengan already?' Jiraiya thought to himself. "Well be careful…" He said causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

As they walked around they looked for their target. "Hey you said she has blonde hair and oversized breasts right?" Naruto asked as he stopped walking causing Jiraiya to do the same and turn around to face him.

"Yea…" He responded.

"Does she happen to like drinking?" Naruto asked pointing to his left at a woman who stumbled into a bar.

"That's her alright. Nice work brat." Jiraiya said and chased after her.

As Jiraiya walked up behind her she noticed the sage from the corner of her eye and turned to look at him. As she did she noticed Naruto running up behind Jiraiya to catch up to him. She recognized the cloak from what Itachi and Orochimaru wore causing her to snap into defensive mode. "JIRAIYA WATCH OUT!" She quickly yelled and rushed past him.

Naruto's eyes widened as the busty blonde came straight at him. He noticed her fist coming towards his stomach. He used his arm to try and block the attack but it failed miserably and sent him flying backwards into a building. 'How could anyone have that kind of strength?' Naruto thought as he slowly walked out of the building where the hole was made as he rubbed his stomach.

Naruto didn't have enough time to react as he felt a hand wrap around his neck and then was suddenly launched into the distance. Tsunade turned around to face Jiraiya. "I'll be right back." She said and dashed towards where Naruto was thrown.

"Well this is a great start." Jiraiya said with a sigh and quickly followed after.

With Naruto.

Naruto picked himself out of a crater as he rubbed his neck. "What the hell is with this lady… Did all the alcohol go to her head?" He asked himself and noticed that he is now away from the village in a clearing with trees placed around him.

Suddenly Tsunade landed on the ground in front of him with her fist buried into the ground. "I missed…" Tsunade whispered as she pulled her fist from the ground and stood straight up yet Naruto heard what she said and slightly shivered. "I'm going to tear you apart." Tsunade said and began running at Naruto.

"I guess this means I get a little training match then." Naruto said with a grin causing Tsunade to bare her teeth in anger.

Tsunade quickly threw a kick to his head but he limboed under it and the pushed it further away with his hand causing her to lose balance. Naruto used her lack of balance to his advantage and quickly kicked her stomach sending her backwards slightly. "You little brat!" Tsunade said and ran at him again.

'I guess this means that I have to fight then, but I can't do anything crazy…' Naruto thought and jumped to the side to avoid a downward kick. He watched as the force of the impact caused cracks to appear below her foot as rocks and dirt got sent flying and created a small cloud of dirt and dust, the blonde Akatsuki member couldn't help but shiver in fear a bit as he thought of what it could have done to him.

Naruto acted fast as she dashed at him and used her left leg to sweep his feet from under him. Quickly jumping into the air he did a partial front flip and landed with his hands on her shoulders and his feet straight in the air. He then bent his legs down and planted his left knee into Tsunade's face then used his body weight to swing himself back over and land his feet on the ground behind her. He moved his hand from her shoulders to the sides of her head and flipped her over him smashing her to the floor in front of him then planted his foot into her face as she tried to get up sending her flying to the other side of the field.

Her back collided with the ground and began sliding leaving a trail in her wake. She rolled to her feet as she continued to slide then used her right foot to halt her sliding. She popped her knuckles and charged at him.

"Away with you." Naruto said with a bored tone in his voice and released a large amount of chakra that blasted her away like some kind of ragdoll. "What was that?" Tsunade said but her eyes widened as he suddenly began coughing up blood.

"W-what's happening t-to me?" Naruto asked as his cough fit continued.

Tsunade began shaking in fear as she noticed the blood. 'Kit, it's because of that jutsu. Nagato warned you to not use that jutsu... you're lucky that you didn't lose a line like he originally thought you would.' The fox said causing Naruto punch the floor with his left hand as the coughing slowly died down.

'That means I have to hold off from using it unless I am in serious danger.' Naruto thought as he slowly stood to his feet as he wiped a small amount of blood that tailed down his chin with his right hand.

'Even if your life depended on it I would highly recommend you still not use it.' The fox said as it shook its head and let out a sigh knowing damn well that the blonde would most likely not listen to his advice.

Naruto noticed the busty blonde shivering in fear as she seemed to stare at the blood on his hand causing him to realize what's going on. Naruto felt pity for the woman in front of him so he pulled the lower left side of the cloak revealing the orange pants that he always wore along with a satchel on the side of his hip. Reaching in he noticed Tsunade flinch but noticed her relief as he pulled out an orange rag that he then used to wipe the blood from his right hand and tossed the rag to the left. He then began walking towards her and as he got close she began crawling backwards in fear until her back hit a tree.

Naruto reached his left hand out in front of her causing her eyes to widen and looked up into his eyes. "I'm not even here to fight you… You remind me of how I was when I was weaker than I am now." Naruto said causing her to raise an eyebrow. She slowly reached her hand up and grabbed his allowing him to help her to her feet.

"W-What is your name boy?" Tsunade asked.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Said Jiraiya who walked up behind her with a short black haired girl who held a pig in her hands that stood next to him. Tsunade's eyes widened by the name.

"You're alive! But how, I heard that you were killed by-" Tsunade couldn't finish as she felt regret for what happen knowing that she is even from the same village as the people who have tried to kill him. "Why are you with the Akatsuki, they're all criminals." Tsunade asked wanting Naruto to come back to the village.

She couldn't help but want him to go back considering she knew just who his parents are, she knew him sense he was a little baby but she ended up leaving the village leaving the boy she so dearly loved at the time behind.

"Why would I want to go back to the very place that I was nearly killed… It is obvious to me that in a way I didn't belong there." Naruto said looking away. "And I will take being with criminals any day if it means I won't get attacked by them." He finished causing Tsunade to look down at the floor in guilt.

'I guess this is what happens when I don't keep my promise to his parents…' She thought and was pulled from her small trance as Jiraiya placed his hand on her right shoulder.

"We should head back… Naruto and I have been sent to search for you in order to tell you something you really need to know." Jiraiya said as Shizune walked up to him and gave him a closer look as she ruffled Naruto's hair.

'What's with her?' Naruto thought as he felt her hand lift off his head.

'He's so CUTE!' She thought as she looked at him.

Later.

Everyone sat in a bar. Jiraiya knew he had to tell Tsunade so he decided to break the silence. "Tsunade I have been sent to give you a message from the leaf village." Jiraiya said causing Tsunade to raise an eye brow.

"What message?" She asked. She couldn't think of anything the village would want to tell her after all the years she has been away so this message only made her curious.

"Well to make things short the village is wanted you to become the fith Hokage." Jiraiya said plainly. Causing Naruto to jump to his feet.

"Her becoming Hokage… But she couldn't even beat me." Naruto said pointing his finger at Tsunade. "If she gets paralyzed at the sight of blood how the hell is she going to defend the village from an attack?!" He added earning a tick mark from Tsunade.

"Shut up brat… You couldn't beat me even if I had my eyes closed and one arm tied behind my back." She said with a grin causing Naruto to glare at her.

"Then why not have a round two." Naruto said causing Tsunade to stand up.

"Then let's go outside." She said walking past Naruto and stood outside in front of the entrance. Naruto rushed out and stood a little distance away from her.

"Wait you two, we shouldn't cause a scene out here." Jiraiya protested but was simply ignored by the two.

Tsunade raised her right hand with her index finger pointed up. "I will beat you with just this single finger." She said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Fighting with a handicap makes things to easy, but I'm going to enjoy shoving my advantage down your throat." Naruto said and summoned a clone that helped him form a swirling ball of chakra that slowly appeared in his hand.

'That jutsu!' Tsunade thought braced herself as Naruto charged at her. She stepped to the left causing the jutsu to miss. The boy froze as he felt a finger on his forehead. "You lose…" She said flicking her finger against his forehead sending him hurling backwards.

Naruto slid to a halt on his back and slowly stood to his feet as he held his forehead with his left hand. "I can't believe that I was beat in a single move…" He said as he fell down to his knees as he felt a massive headache quickly building up. 'How could she beat me like that?' He asked himself in humiliation.

'Kit I don't think you realize that no matter how strong you are there will always be someone that is stronger than you… You are just on the verge of being about the same level as a jounen, but you just tried to fight a sage. You are lucky that you didn't get killed when you fought Jiraiya because he is a sage too.' The fox explained with a sigh at the end. 'You may have skills that are better than some but it will take more than just that to beat someone that is way out of your league. If you fought pain or any other member of the Akatsuki to the death you would be the one who would lose your life… You are not as strong as you might think.' The beast finished.

Naruto slowly stood to his feet as Tsunade watched him. "Tell me boy, how do you know that justu?" Tsunade asked causing Jiraiya to walk forward.

"That would be because I have been teaching it to him." Jiraiya said with a big smile. Tsunade looked over at him with a sigh.

"And it's the jutsu I'm going to use to kick your ass." Naruto said as he glared at Tsunade.

Tsunade laughed. "If you can manage to completely master the rasengan in a week I'll give you a prize." Tsunade said beginning a small bet.

"What's this Prize then?" Naruto said as he became exited about this challenge. The three shinobi around him noticed Naruto's new almost broody like self turn to his old cheerful self.

Later at midnight.

Naruto laid down sleeping in his bed to the small room he rented. His dream wasn't as peaceful as one would think. He stood over what was the bodies everyone he knew and more of which he didn't. But one thing is for sure… The whole scene around him on what is a battle field crushed his very soul because of the amount of death like some plague had wiped everyone out but him.

He looked around to see a man floating wearing a black shredded cloak with a hood but his face is pitch black. "Who are you?" Naruto asked as he pointed his finger at the mysterious person.

"I am what lies within you… You must learn to draw my power before it is to late…" It responded before disappearing in black mist.

Suddenly there was an explosion that went off rater close to his location causing him to wake up and look around his room only to see Kabuto with a bag that got quickly placed over his head. Naruto tried to act fast but he soon noticed he has already been tied up.

"There is noting you can do, just except it." Kabuto said as he picked Naruto up and placed him on his shoulder.

'If he takes me to Orochimaru all that does is help me.' Naruto thought as he felt that he was moving at an extremely fast pace. 'But what was that explosion that I heard?' He asked himself.

Later in the morning

Naruto found himself hanging upside down by a lone tree in the middle of a field. 'Not exactly what I was thinking was going to happen…' Naruto thought as he forced a kunai that was in his sleeve into his hands that are tied behind his back.

Naruto noticed Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade approaching him at a fast pace causing Orochimaru and Kabuto to appear on both sides in front of him.

"Aahhh, Tsunade… I guess this means you noticed the boy was gone… or have you decided to help me after all?" Orochimaru asked sticking out his tongue.

"Even I know that the chances of her helping you are pretty slim, but when I'm done with you… I'll be able to make me a snake skin wallet." Naruto said and spit on the back of Orochimaru's head causing him to turn around to punch him but Naruto simply moved his head to the side dodging the attack.

The three leaf ninja took notice to the kunai that is hidden in Naruto's hand. 'He can't mess up the timing of his attack or his fucked going to be fucked.' Tsunade thought and her eyes widened as she noticed Orochimaru and Kabuto both turn there eyes towards him but keeper everything else still As he cut the rope and quietly landed on the ground with a flip to get him up right again.

Naruto rushed towards Kabuto causing them to grin and whip around kicking him in the stomach causing him to cough up blood half a second before he was sent fly through the tree with such force that it created a small shockwave and tree fell over with a loud snap. Naruto slid to a halt just before he was about to smash into a large boulder.

"I'll take care of Naruto." Kabuto said dashing over to Naruto and gave him a right hook to the face send him further back wards embedding him into the boulder.

"Don't fight him Naruto!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto felt Kabuto's hand being placed his chest and the with a powerful push he was sent through the rest of the boulder. Naruto stood to his feet only to fall to his hands and knees as he grabbed his chest.

"You like that? I just stopped your breathing and the only way to fix it is by Tsunade opening the airways I just crushed but you have to get past me first." Naruto rushed forward sweeping his right leg under Kabuto causing him to loose his footing. Quickly grabbing Kabuto's left ankle and swung him over smashing to the ground.

Kabuto acted by placing his hand on Naruto's left thigh causing his leg to fall from under him sending him to the floor. Kabuto summoned clones that all placed their hands down on him sending him deeper into the earth.

Naruto crawled out of the small created as he struggled to even move. 'I can't believe this. I'm losing to someone like this.' Naruto thought as he began blacking out from the lack of oxygen.

"Did you really think you were that strong in the chunin exams… Orochimaru had to hold back because if he didn't his cover would have been blown." Kabuto finished gritting his teeth as he noticed Naruto had already past out. "How pathetic… and to think you're a member of the Akatsuki." He said and gave Naruto a power kick to his ribs sending him further away from the group.

Naruto slid to a halt face down on the floor. "Get away from him!" Tsunade yelled and charged forward but Orochimaru appeared in front of her kicking her back towards Jiraiya who glared at the snake sage.

"Oh don't give me that look, Jiraiya… Now is my chance to have one of my obstacles removed, do you really think I would let such opportunities slip through my fingers?" Orochimaru asked with a grin while Tsunade gritted her teeth as she watch Kabuto slowly approach Naruto who laid on the ground showing no signs of life.

Naruto laid with his eyes beginning to close and blood slowly leaking out from his mouth. Just as his eyes completely closed he heard a familiar voice. 'You must use my powers NOW!' The voice roared causing Naruto's eyes to snap open.

He slowly picked himself off the floor as if everything he just went though was nothing more than show. Thick black chakra appeared around him in a flare then he vanished creating a shockwave and left a crater where he once was.

"What!? How can he even be mov-" The feeling of a fist connecting with his stomach stopped his small speech.

No one even noticed Naruto in front of Kabuto till the last second. The punch created another shockwave that created a crater larger than the first and sent the sound ninja hurling backwards.

"Must… kill…" Naruto said as his eyes went completely pitch black and began slowly walking forward. With every step the floor shook below Naruto's feet.

"What… is this chakra… it's not the nine tails, but this feels more intense than the fox's chakra anyway." Jiraiya said and the three leaf shinobi jumped back to avoid being caught within the blast radius as Naruto jumped into the air towards Kabuto.

Kabuto quickly tried to get back to his feet but Naruto planted his foot into the side of his head sending him flying even further away.

Naruto landed on the floor with his left hand extended outwards toward Kabuto (To explain Naruto's fighting stance better… he is using the stance that pain uses)

The sound Ninja slid to a halt on his feet and pulled out a small kunai and threw it towards Naruto but what appeared to be a clear barrier surrounded the blonde repelling the thrown kunai.

Kabuto felt a massive blast of wind and noticed Naruto standing there with a black rasengan in his hand. "What is that?" Kabuto asked as he watched Naruto close in on him and fast.

"Atomic style… explosive rasengan!" Naruto roared out smashing the jutsu into Kabuto's stomach sending him spiraling back wards a short distance then only chaos happened. The justu exploded in a massive crimson pillar that reached so high you could barely see the top with Kabuto in the center of it all.

A loud scream could be heard from Kabuto causing even Orochimaru to shiver. 'If he hits me with on of those I just might be done for.

Everyone but Naruto jumped back as they noticed a large wave of crimson flame break off from the pillar. But it continued to move outwards burning anything the flames touches to a crisp in less than a second. As it continued to spread it began to slowly fade but it still pushed the others miles away from the blondes.

"That jutsu could wipe out an entire village in seconds." Tsunade said earning a fearful nod of agreement from Shizune.

Everyone kept their eyes super glued to Naruto who watched the pillar of fire with a grin that began to grow larger and larger until he started lightly laughing.

"What's his deal?" Orochimaru asked himself.

In Naruto's consciousness

Naruto floated on his back with his body limp as what appeared be black chakra trying to consume him. His body up to his chest has already been consumed.

A voice could be heard echoing that sounded exactly like Naruto's. "Let the hatred consume you… Let me, the real you take over… I can exact our revenge for everything that has happened to us… LET ME USE MY POWER!" The voice roared.

"No… I can't… let this… happen…" Naruto muttered as the chakra worked it's way past his chin.

"Good, good… let me show you the way to use my power… learn to use my hatred… No, learn to use YOUR hatred!" The voice finished as the chakra completely consumed Naruto.

Back in the real world

Orochimaru paled as the pillar of flames began to die down revealing kabuto laying on the ground covered in third degree burns. Everyone could tell that Kabuto was still conscious but pure fear could be seen on his face as he watched Naruto walk towards him with traces of black chakra around his body.

'I've never seen Kabuto in fear before… Where is this brat getting this kind power?' Orochimaru asked himself as he pulled a small sword from his sleeve and charged at Naruto.

Orochimaru made it over to Naruto on his left in a split second and swung his sword horizontally to the right but what happened caused everyone's eyes to widened even more.

A jet black rib cage appeared around Naruto repelling the attack. Orochimaru quickly jumped back as he noticed a an arm appear on the rib cage with a crimson sword made of pure chakra. The arm made a down wards swing at Orochimaru but he managed to jump pack in the nick of time but the chakra from the sword rushed forward slicing the ground as he it headed towards Orochimaru but he again dodged the attack but this time he jumped to the right causing the blade of chakra to rush past him.

"Isn't that a…" Shizune said but she is in to much shock to finish her own question.

"Yea, it's a Susanoo alright." Jiraiya said answering Shizune's question.

"But he isn't an Uchiha, so how is this possible?" Tsunade asked as she noticed Naruto's pure black eyes when he slowly turned his head to look at Orochimaru with a blank expression.

"I have no clue but we should keep our distance… It doesn't look like Naruto's in control of himself at the moment." Jiraiya said taking notice to the blondes actions.

"Out of my way…" Naruto said raising his right foot of the ground. "WEAKLING!" He finished smashing his foot back down creating three lines of crakes in the ground that rushed forward at Orochimaru.

"Nice try." Orochimaru said with a grin as he jumped pack dodging two black skeleton hands the shot out of the ground that tried to grab hold of the Orochimaru.

Orochimaru noticed he still had one more to dodge as one of the cracks continues to move towards him. "It still won't work." He said jumping high into the air. 'Those arms can only go so high, I'm safe at this height.' He grinned but his grin dropped as he noticed a grin appear on Naruto's face.

"I got you now!" Naruto said causing Orochimaru to glance down at the last crack to see another arm shoot out but this time it holds a crimson sword.

'The brat tricked me.' Orochimaru thought as he watched the sword close in on him in a jab. He coughed up blood as the sword impaled him through the stomach with the crimson red chakra exploding out from his back.

'That was amazing.' Tsunade thought as her jaw dropped to what she just seen.

The Susanoo disappeared causing Orochimaru to fall tom the floor. Slowly picking himself off the floor he looked over to Kabuto. 'This failed to go as planed. If we don't get out of here we are going to be destroyed.' Orochimaru thought. "I take it that you are able to use that Susanoo thanks to my past research… I would have never thought that I would be pushed back by a brat using my own failed research against me." He said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke then re appeared next to Kabuto picking Kabuto up with his arm over his shoulders. "You may have won this time but this is not the end." He finished and the two disappeared in a large cloud of white smoke.

'Sorry about this kit but I can't let this other side o you remain in control or it could affect the both of us.' The fox said as Naruto's head turned to face the leaf shinobi and began walking towards them but Naruto gasped as he froze and fell to the floor.

Shizune sighed in relief. "For a second there I thought we where going to be next." She said falling to her knees.

Tsunade however wasted no time in rushing over to Naruto. "It seems that Ninetails is using it's chakra to fight of the other chakra but it is causing serious internal damage." Tsunade said noticing that black in Naruto's eyes began to recede.

"Does… this mean… I beat… your… challenge…?" Naruto said managing to finish his question before he past out.

"Yes but I didn't expect you to be able to beat the both of them like that." She responded as she took off the necklace and put it around Naruto's neck.

* * *

><p>Alright that's it for this chapter please leave a review of any ideas you may have.<p>

I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. I have a lot going on in my life so I can't really be sure of when it will be... BUT I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER, worry not dear reader's.


End file.
